Backstreet Blonde
by monkeywahl
Summary: [garbage in the form of literature; do not read, I am in the process of rewriting this entire thing. thank you]
1. Information

_**This fic contains rape and sexual situations, as well as torture. Please, read at your own risk.  
(Rewritten)  
Lemon below.  
**_

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were sitting across from each other at a table, chatting away about what their plans were for the evening. They've been dating for the past nine months, and after years of hardship following hardship, Lucy finally thought her life was back on track.

The pair was going to leave to guild to head back to Lucy's apartment, but Erza stopped them. "Natsu, Lucy. Master needs to see us, it's important.. I was told. Gray is already waiting." Lucy glanced at Natsu, then turned her attention back to Erza. "Okay then, let's go." Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and began making their way towards Makarov's office.

The pinkette was the last one to enter, and he shut the door. "Hey gramps! What's all this about?" Makarov shook his head, scolding Natsu mentally. "Listen up. There's a very important mission I want your team to go on. And I believe only your team can accomplish this." Lucy scanned her eyes across the room, and pursed her lips. "Soo.. What is this mission, Master?"

Makarov crossed his small arms over his old chest, and began the story. "Many, many years ago, you see, there was a dark guild named Shark's Gills. Murderers and thieves were identified as the members, always causing trouble for the nearby towns and villages. Eventually, the Magic Council called a meeting and members from various guilds were called in to exterminate Shark's Gills." He paused. "Members of Fairy Tail were too young, or weren't powerful enough to go head to head with them, if you were wondering." Erza and Gray nodded in recognition. "All of the members were wiped out, except for one. Their Master. He reportedly escaped even before the different guilds arrived; he must have gotten word of the ambush."

Natsu was now wrapping his hands around Lucy's waist, and pressing her butt against his pants. Natsu let his chin set on her shoulder, and continued listening like absolutely nothing was going on. Slowly, he started rubbing himself against her, and the blonde's eyes went wide.

"The Guild Master's name is Akuzo. He possesses the power of Body Manipulation. Akuzo can simply lay a finger on you, and force his magic energy onto your body." Lucy had to bite the sides of her cheeks to hold back moans once she felt Natsu's member become hard and start to poke her. "After he does, you no longer have control over your actions. This is why he is so dangerous."

"Rumors are, his spells are unbreakable. The only way for his body control to be lifted, is if he, himself, takes his magic energy back." Erza gasped, "B-but Master! How is that even possible?! How can he just.. take his energy back? Wouldn't it be absorbed into the victim's body?" Makarov closed his eyes, and shook his head. "No, my child. He forms his magic energy into a layer across the skin of the body; only a tiny fragment actually gets absorbed. But that tiny amount is what controls you. His energy makes it's way to your muscles, and controls you from there. The members gave Akuzo the nickname of 'Puppet Master' for his powers."

Natsu began lifting up the back of Lucy's skirt, and pressed his pants against her for more friction. She gasped and yelled in a hushed, frantic tone, "Natsu!" Makarov finally looked over to the two, and Natsu's hands shot back to Lucy's waist. He hummed, and raised his eyebrows, asking, "Why'd 'ya stop, Gramps?"

Lucy's face was clearly red, and Makarov raised an eyebrow, completely ignoring the Dragon Slayer. "Is there something wrong, Lucy?" The blonde shook her hands back and forth. "N-no! Not at all! It's just that, uh, Natsu has a question!" Playing it off nonchalantly, the pinkette improvised. "Y..eah... Where is this guy anyways?" Gray's attention was now directed at the couple, and his eyes darted down south. He shook his head at the sight, and crossed his arms over his bare chest._  
_

"Akuzo has currently been missing for twelve years but, he has been spotted among the streets of Magnolia." Erza crossed her arms. "He actually has the _nerve_ to come to Magnolia," she scoffed. "Well, Master. I think we accept this job, right guys?" The rest of Team Natsu nodded.

"What would you like us to do with Akuzo once we've made contact?" the redhead asked. Gray's eyes wondered back to Lucy and Natsu, and his cheeks immediately burned at the sight. Lucy's skirt was hiked up, and her panties were pulled aside. He would've been able to see parts of the blonde's body that would've earned him a punch to the jaw if Natsu's fingers weren't in the way.

"I would like you to kill him, my children. You have the Council's consent, as well as my own. He needs to be eliminated, like he should have been years ago with his guild. But, you _mustn't _make a scene. This operation must be as discrete as possible."

**_[-]_**

Natsu was now sitting on Lucy's bed, watching her walk into the bathroom to take a bath before bed. Tomorrow, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were going to search the streets for Akuzo.

"Hurry up, Lucy!" A cluck of a tongue could be heard from behind the wooden door. "Idiot, I didn't even get in yet! Be patient!" As impatient as Natsu is, he let out a over-exaggerated sigh, and plopped down on her sheets. "I wish Happy was here! He would've kept me company!" Natsu closed his eyes. "You take too long.."

"Quit your griping.." the blonde mumbled. Not wanting to hear any more of Natsu's complaining, Lucy wrapped herself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. Immediately, she got an idea. A very _sexual_ idea.

"Hey.. Natsu?" He opened one eye to look at Lucy. Once he realized she was only in a small towel, his other eye shot open. "Yeah?" As the seductress she is around her boyfriend, she stalked her way over to him. Upon reaching him, she started trailing a finger from Natsu's collar bone, down to his belly button. "If you're so bored, why don't you come take a shower with me?" she suggested in a cute tone of voice that only the pinkette had ears for. Immediately, he grinned slyly. His grin broke into a smirk, and he sat up. "Yeah, why not?" Lucy smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him into the bathroom with her.

Natsu kicked the door shut behind him, and embraced the blonde's waist, picking her up to set her on top of the sink counter. Lucy made a surprised squeak, but it quickly turned into a warm smile. He winked at her before trailing pleasurably scorching kisses from her shoulder to her lips. "You're.. too.. perfect.." the pink-haired man said in-between smooches. He then locked her lips with his, and made it as passionate as possible. He wanted to _express_ his love, _and boy_, was he planning on it.

The bathroom had already began filling quite heavily with steam from the running bath, and Natsu pulled away from the kiss. He took off his vest, and Lucy stared at his perfectly, oh so _perfectly_ sculpted pectorals, then to his taut abs. The deep ridges and angles of Natsu's muscles drove the female mage _insane_, and because of that, she shamelessly ogled her boyfriend. Natsu grinned under her stare, mentally congratulating himself for having such a fit body. Next, he quickly removed his pants.

But now, it was Lucy's turn. She gazed into Natsu's deep eyes, and took her towel in her hands. Confidently smirking, she unraveled the cloth from her body, allowing it to fall limply to the counter. Finally, Natsu received his chance to stare. God, her breasts were just _perfect_. They were the best he's ever se―well, he hasn't seen that _many _to be a valid judge, but still. His eyes traveled down her toned stomach, and the sight of the dip of her pussy sent a surge of warmth throughout his belly.

The Dragon Slayer licked his lips. Lucy's body was _his_ to look upon, _his_ to claim.

Taurus would probably attempt to injure Natsu for even thinking that.

The pink-haired mage moved so quickly to capture Lucy's nipple in his mouth that she hardly had any time to release a squeal of surprise. "Mmm.." she moaned, closing her eyes and tangling her right hand in Natsu's hair; she leaned on her left hand for support.

Natsu began massaging Lucy's thigh, closer and closer to her womanhood with each stroke. It relaxed her, but at the very same time, it set off the coiling of emotions deep within her abdomen. Heat was already blossoming in Lucy's core, and Natsu was just adding more fuel to the fire. The hand that was rubbing her skin stopped, and made its way up to palm the opposite neglected breast.

He gave her nipple one last gentle bite, and released. Her right hand fell to support her even more; she was now leaning backwards on her two hands. The blonde whimpered and pouted in protest, and Natsu looked up at her. "What, Luce? Something the matter?" he asked innocently. Lucy blushed at his teasing, and rolled her eyes. "You wanna know something, Dragneel?" Lucy calling Natsu by his last name turned him on to no end, and he smirked. "What is it, Heartfilia?" She smiled. "Just take me already. I'm tired of waiting."

Taking that as his signal, he grabbed Lucy by her waist and brought her closer to the edge. With one hand still on her body, he brought his other hand to cup her cheek. "I'd be honored," he whispered, and she leaned forward, causing their lips to meet. Proceeding, they both opened their mouths slightly and allowed each other's tongue to sway in a rhythmic pattern. The blonde placed a hand on his muscular shoulder and straightened her back.

The pinkette's calloused hand left her cheek and made direct contact with her core. Lucy, not expecting the sudden touch, gasped, and that's when Natsu parted from her and began kissing her jaw line. He rubbed and rolled over her bundle of nerves almost roughly, but she didn't mind. The friction between Lucy and her lover was much needed. Delicious moans were escaping her mouth like there was no tomorrow, and Natsu was enjoying every single one like it was a sweet treat.

"_Fuck yes_," the blonde moaned, throwing her head back, and Natsu took that as his cue to begin leaving love bites and sucks across her pulse. Lucy's breathing was rapid and shallow, and he knew. _Oh yes_, he knew what to do. The hand that was latched onto his shoulder dug its nails into his skin, leaving crescent indents that would soon fade.

The faster his fingers rubbed, the more Lucy's hips would buck. "Mmm, Lucy.." he hummed against her neck lowly, grazing his teeth across her abused skin. "Na-atsu..!" The strangled cry of his name indicated that she came, and that Natsu did his job wonderfully.

After he watched her come down from her high, he noted the obvious tent was forming in his red boxers. "Take them off, Dragneel," the blonde commanded, after she calmed her breathing down. She motioned towards his boxers, and looked back up at him. Natsu, fully understanding, slipped them down to reveal his own _dragon. _Lucy hopped down from the counter, and he backed up.

Lucy then knelt down, and was face-to-head with her boyfriend's cock. She looked up at him, grinning, and he nodded. The blonde brought her right hand up and began rubbing his shaft back and forth, spitting on it for extra lubrication. Natsu's head snapped back as pleasure overtook his body. "Ahh.. Faster, Lucy.." he whined, pinching his brows together. Smiling at his reaction to her touch, she indeed stroked faster.

"Mm, fuck!" Natsu's intense onyx eyes watched her, relishing in the immense satisfaction that came from her smooth, soft hands gliding up and down his hardness.

Even though Lucy was like any other human being, Natsu felt as if her skin was an inferno.

As soon as Lucy began to slow down, he snapped his eyes that once fluttered closed, open and looked down. She was looking up, innocently. That just turned Natsu on even more. "Natsu.." Lucy began, now trailing kisses along his erection. "What do you want me to do.." Natsu blushed at her tone and out of embarrassment. "C'mon.. Don't make me say it.." he pleaded quietly.

Lucy sat back on her calves, suddenly discontinuing all touch. Natsu gasped quietly from the loss of touch. He groaned, "F-fine! I want you to suck it, Luce. And fast." Pleased, Lucy immediately came back towards his cock and began licking the tip. "God.." Natsu grabbed a handful of her golden locks, but gently so he wouldn't hurt her.

Now she was just teasing him. Lucy swirled her tongue around his tip, and then down the left side of his dick. Making her way back up, she guided her tongue along the underside of it. "Lucy, fuck! That feels so good.."

"Mm.." was all Lucy's response was. Finally, she took his rod in her mouth. "Shit," he hissed, dragging his top teeth over his bottom lip.

Soon, she began bobbing up and down, going more than halfway of his length, but not for long. "Ye..yes!" Natsu groaned, while guiding Lucy's movements with the grip of her hair. "I-I'm.. God fuck, babe!" Closing her eyes, Lucy started bobbing faster, squeezing his cock with her hand a bit harder, and allowing his penis to go deeper into the back of her throat. "I-I'm-!"

Lucy released Natsu's erection once she collected all of his aftermath in her mouth with a pop. Natsu was panting, and the blonde was rewarded a lopsided grin. She stood up, and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. She then leaned up so her lips just barely grazed his ear. She whispered, "I'm pretty dirty, Natsu.. Maybe we should get cleaned up.."

Pulling away, Lucy turned on the shower head and drained the still water that filled the tub. Natsu watched as Lucy stepped in, and started rubbing body soap around her breasts and shoulders. Walking over, he too stepped in the shower, but behind the blonde. He wrapped his arms around her soapy waist and began kissing her neck. His left hand grabbed her left breast, while his right hand squeezed her ass.

Fed up with the.. _not being filled with Natsu's cock_, Lucy dropped the bar of soap, turned around, and pinned the man against the shower wall by his wrists above his head. The pink-haired man's eyes widened in complete and utter shock, lips pursing. The now almost cold water hit Lucy's back, making goosebumps crawl their way down her arms. She stared into Natsu's eyes and spoke with a firm voice, "Fuck me, now."

Recovered, Natsu smirked, and took back the dominance by ripping his hands away from hers, immediately clutching the back of her knee, lifting her left leg up. Lucy's hands flew up to Natsu's neck for balance while she squeaked, and she pressed herself again his chest once she felt him position himself in front of her opening. The pinkette looked down at his lover and asked, "Ready?" to which she nodded her head and kissed him.

Once the Dragon Slayer quickly entered the blonde, her lips flew from his and she arched her back in pleasure. His long cock hit her sweetest spots, and his girth completely filled her. "Mm, Natsu. Yes! Faster!" He was thrusting his hips rapidly, trying to go as deep and as fast as possible. Of course, with the position, it didn't take long before his thighs began cramping.

"Ahhggg.." he groaned, furrowing his brows deeply as his mouth hung open while he breathed hastily. He kissed Lucy's shoulder before lightly biting into it. Natsu whispered sweetly in her ear, "You're so fucking amazing."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, her climax almost reaching. Natsu then wrapped her other leg around his waist, stopping briefly. She was now clinging onto the pink-haired mage, as he continued to pound into her womanhood. "_Uh_, _uh, uh―f-u-u-uck_, Natsu! It ..feels so good! Don't stop!"

The tightness that began to grow in Lucy's stomach was wishing, pleading, _beseeching _Natsu to release her from it. "_Shit_, Lucy...!" Natsu gripped Lucy's ass tightly and squeezed. The water from the shower head was now cold, but the friction between the two substituted the chilliness of the liquid. "Ah.. Mm! Natsu..! I'm really," she breathed frantically, "almost there-!"

As Lucy kept bouncing on his large cock, the tightness snapped back and her orgasm was thrown out into the open. She buried her head in the crook of Natsu's neck, squeezing her eyes shut, and moaning soundlessly. "L-Luce! _Fuck_..!"

As the mage's pink walls tightened around his dick, he felt himself _very_ near to release. Natsu felt Lucy's passage milking him for everything he had, eagerly demanding his re-entrance deeper inside. Lucy then caught Natsu's lips, and prodded his bottom one with her tongue for entrance. Granted, their tongues began battling for the top.

The girl pulled back and seductively bit Natsu's bottom lip, dragging it away with her teeth. He moaned and squeezed his eyes shut as that sent him toppling over the edge of white, burning warmth.

"I love you so much," he whispered after they untangled their bodies and he embraced her.

"I love you more," she responded, smiling against his skin.

* * *

**A/N: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.


	2. Confrontation

Slowly, Natsu pried his eyes open and yawned. The man woke to the sound of birds chirping unnecessarily loud outside Lucy's window. "So annoying.." he groaned to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. When the female on top of him shifted slightly, he looked down. Lucy's head was laying on his chest, and her fingers were loosely intertwined with his free hand as she slept. Rays of the morning sunlight shone through the window, allowing Lucy's blonde hair to shine.

Lucy began to stir not long after the pinkette's awakening_._ She inhaled deeply, and closed her once parted lips. Natsu kissed her on the top of the head, and grinned as she looked up at him. "Mornin', Luce," he greeted. She smiled tiredly and squinted her eyes to block out the harsh morning sun. "Good morning.. Natsu."

Just then, Lucy's alarm went off and it made both individuals cringe. It read _7:45 AM_.

"T-turn it off! Quick- ugh!" Lucy groaned as she put her face back into Natsu's chest. Natsu gladly balled his fist and _smashed_ the alarm clock she had by her bedside, but this made her angry. "Aw.. really?! I loved that clock, Natsu! You're buying me another one!" He silenced her with a deep kiss, but had to pull back shortly after because of the tense position his neck was angled.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand that beeping noise!" Lucy began grumbling to herself about _just hitting the snooze button_ while she was getting off Natsu and soon the bed.

After finishing the shower sex last night, they were both too tired to get properly dressed. Natsu had pulled his boxers back on, and Lucy just wore her panties to bed.

Before Lucy could fully get off her bed, Natsu smacked her ass. That resulted in a squeak coming from his girlfriend, followed by a blush-filled glare. He chuckled, and followed his girlfriend into the kitchen. Lucy began making coffee.

"Aren't you gonna make breakfast? I'm starvin'!" She turned around from the coffee pot, and gave Natsu a full view of her large perky breasts, whose nipples were hard due to the chilliness of the morning air. He couldn't help but gawk at them, they were amazing. A sharp _ahem_ brought Natsu's attention back to Lucy's face, and she was narrowing her eyes. "I'll stop walking around without a shirt on if you can't pay attention to me!" she scolded. "As I was saying, I can't make breakfast now because we have to leave for that mission soon. We won't have time to eat."

Natsu began sulking as he sat down at the table. "But I'm hungry!" Lucy rolled her eyes and brought over the now ready coffee, setting a cup down in front of pink-haired man. She sat across from him, and took a sip of it. "By the way, Luce. Aren't you on the pill?" he asked. Lucy replied without giving it any thought, "Yeah I am, why?" Natsu smiled. "Well you didn't make me wear a condom or anything yesterday."

Lucy came back to her thoughts, and realization hit her like a freight train. _Oh shit. _"W-wait.. We-we.. You.." Lucy's eyes became large, and she stood up from her chair, so fast the momentum made the chair fall over backwards. Natsu's eyebrows raised at the sudden outburst from the blonde. She began frantically searching for her pills while saying to herself, "Where is it, where is it.."

Around a minute later, she found what she was searched for. Lucy held up a Sunday through Saturday pill organizer, and started looking through the slots. "I took every pill this week.." She trailed off once she got to Thursday and her heart seemed to lodge itself in her throat. "I-I thought I.." Lucy was staring down at the lone pills in the Thursday and Friday slots. She'd forgotten to take the pills, and had sex on top of it. Her irises began shaking after she realized what may be in store for her.

_How could she be so **careless**?_

Natsu saw Lucy's reaction, and took one last sip of his coffee before standing up. He calmly made his way over to the Celestial Spirit mage, and gripped her shoulders. "Lucy," he called, and she looked up at him. He could tell tears were making their way to the corners of her brown orbs. "I doubt you'll even get pregnant, so don't stress over it." He paused. "I'd love to be a father anyway!" He reassuringly smiled at her, showing off his fangs. "Especially if the mother is you."

Her eyes softened and she relaxed her body. "Ye-yeah.. you're right.."

"Cm'ere." With that, Natsu shifted his grip on Lucy, and brought her to his chest for a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her petite body and rested his chin in the crook of her neck. Lucy hesitantly snaked her arms around Natsu's waist.

Natsu kissed Lucy's neck and whispered sweetly in her ear, "Love you babe." This sent chills down Lucy's spine, and she smiled against his skin. "Love you," she stated, and pulled away. "We need to get ready," she sighed, "We have to meet up with the rest soon." She walked back into her bedroom to get a change of clothes, swaying her hips.

**_[-]_**

Natsu pushed open the guild doors, Lucy not too far behind. The blonde was deep in thought while she blindly followed her boyfriend inside. _I can't even picture myself being a mother! And Natsu the father?! We're way too young. This isn't- _

Lucy was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts once she bumped into the back of the pinkette, and she received confused stares. "Well?" Erza questioned. When did she get there?

"Huh?" Lucy asked, now realizing Erza, Happy, and Gray were surrounding them. "I said, can we go discuss a plan before we leave?" The blonde nodded her head and began walking towards a table.

"You guys are late." Erza pointed out, motioning to Lucy and Natsu. "Yeah! I missed you, Natsu!" The blue exceed flew over and landed in Natsu's hair. "I missed you too, buddy!" Lucy smiled at the two. "I wasn't expecting you to get back from your mission so soon," the pinkette stated, watching his blue friend. "Yeah.. Wendy finished up early so we came straight back!"

"But.." the red-haired mage cut in, "I can understand why you two love birds were so late." She paused for dramatic effect. "I, myself, have fantasized about morning sex," she said quietly. Erza smiled triumphantly while Natsu and Lucy both blushed like mad.

Did Erza always have glitter floating around her?

"N-no! Erza! Y-you've got it all wrong! We-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu's arm being slung around her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "It's fine, whatever."

_Later_

"We've been walking around for _hours_!" Natsu groaned. "And I'm hungry!" Lucy also groaned, but out of irritation. "Natsu! We just had lunch not too long ago!"

Gray scoffed and looked around at the crowd. "Yo, Erza. Do you have any idea where this guy might be?" Erza stared at the flowers in the window of _William's Florist and Gift House _momentarily before looking back over to the dark-haired man. "No, I'm not sure. It wasn't specified as to where he might be hiding. Just don't let your guard down for a second."

"And Gray.. Clothes."

"_Dammit.._"

The group was now near the hills in Magnolia. Team Natsu split up earlier in the day to cover more ground, but to no avail, Akuzo was still missing. It was becoming dark, and the last place they needed to check was around the hills. "We can always search again another day if we don't find this guy!" Happy exclaimed. He was flying quite a ways above the group as a look-out. "Hey, Happy! See anything up there?!" Natsu yelled up to his blue pal. "No, nothing yet!"

Suddenly and out of nowhere, the group felt as if the air was ten times thicker.

"What the..?"

"You, Fairy Tail wizards," a deep, growling voice said to the right of them. Immediately, they tensed and whipped their heads to find the source of the voice. Happy dropped down to hover near Natsu's head, and he whispered, "Could he be the guy?"

To their right stood a man with chestnut colored hair, and it was quite short. His hair was spiked except a few pieces which hung loosely on his forehead. This man had silver eyes, which seemed to bore into everyone's own, even though he was only looking at one particular mage. _Lucy._

The bottom of the dark red cape he sported blew slightly in the breeze that picked up momentarily.

"Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, _Lucy Heartfilia._" He smirked at saying the blonde's name, and this caused Lucy to recoil a bit. "Who are you, huh?!" Natsu called out, while narrowing his eyes and placing on foot in front of the other, ready for a battle if need be.

The pinkette's question only caused the man in the red cape to chuckle darkly. As the sun began to set even more, the man's aura seemed to grow more malicious. "I've been watching you, wizards. I knew you'd come for me. But, I also know you'll be easily defeated."

Erza then spoke up once she narrowed her eyes, "What is your name?" She spoke firmly with no trace of intimidation. The man took a few slow steps forward and smiled menacingly. "Oh, you see. I'm the one you've been looking for." He outstretched his hands, and smiled even wider. "The one and only Puppet Master!"

"I'm Akuzo, and Lucy Heartfilia," the Celestial Spirit mage's brows furrowed deeply once his eyes made their way back to her, "You _will_ be coming with me."


	3. His Power

"You _will_ be coming with me."

Lucy's brown orbs became saucers once Akuzo quickly began closing the space between himself and the group. Immediately, though, Natsu jumped in front of the blonde. "Lucy isn't going anywhere but home with _me_!" he growled, and lit his clenched fists on fire. He wound back his elbow, ready to make contact with the man's face. Akuzo was only feet away from Natsu when he smirked. "Fire Drag-"

Before Natsu could even attempt to land his blow, the malign man disappeared. "What the?!" Gray exclaimed, narrowing his eyes, scanning the area. Natsu whipped his head around frantically, trying and not succeeding in finding the man in red.

The pinkette turned to look back at his girlfriend, and a floating exceed by her side. "Happy! Get Lucy out of here! Now!" he commanded, while still looking around his surroundings. Even though the man hasn't used his magic yet, Natsu could sense how powerfully overwhelming it was; he didn't want to risk him capturing Lucy.

If it meant keeping her safe, the pink-haired man would fight anyone or anything to do so.

It was dark now, and the only real light source was from the crescent moon in the sky, and Natsu's flames. "A-aye!" Happy picked up Lucy from the back of her tank top, and began flying towards the city. "W-wait..! Happy?!" the blonde protested, drawing a crease between her brows.

Before the blue cat could even get five feet away from the others, the man they were searching for reappeared out of thin air. He jumped up, grabbed Happy by his tail, and flung the duo to the ground. "Lucy! Happy!" Natsu yelled while running towards the duo, extinguishing his flames for the time being.

Happy felt a tightening sensation wash throughout his body, and he went stiff. "Nat..su.. I.. c-can't.. move.." he whined, painful tears pricking his eyes. Lucy was laying on her back after landing on her elbow, and was craddling it due to the pain that sent jolts of electricity throughout her arm. "A-ah..!" she whimpered, clenching her teeth.

"Don't let Akuzo touch you!" Erza yelled while running after Natsu, Gray following shortly behind her. "He-he," Akuzo cackled, "One down, four more to go!"

The man appeared next to Lucy's ear and whispered, "I'm going to have fun.. playing with you." Her irises were shaking, and she let out a hesitant breath. Lucy felt chills run down her spine, and Akuzo put his hand on her hurt elbow. This made the female yelp, and she felt her muscles twitch for a split second then go stiff. "I'll only paralyze you one limb at a time. How does that sound?" he asked and smiled down at her once he stood up.

"Get away from her!" Natsu yelled as he approached Akuzo speedily. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he chanted, and his fist connected with the dark-haired man's cheek, the impact sending him skidding across the grass. Natsu dropped down to his knees to examine the blonde. "Lucy, are you alright?! What did he do to you?!" She struggled to get up, and Natsu helped her sit upright. "I-It hurts..!" she said, furrowing her brows. Her arm hung limply at her side, but it hurt to move it, and she began to panic. "Natsu! I-I can't move my arm!" He frowned deeply, and looked past Lucy to see Happy laying on the grass. The cat's eyes were closed, his face contorted in discomfort. "That bastard.."

Akuzo recovered from his blow, stood up, and started laughing, clutching his side. Erza was standing by Lucy's side, and Gray was crouching down next to Happy. The pink-haired man's head shot to face Akuzo and he spat, "What's so funny, huh?!" The laughter disappeared, but then reappeared next to Gray. "Hey-!" He sent a kick to Gray's face, which caused him to fly a few feet. "I'm laughing because that punch kind of hurt! Ha, ha! It's been a while since I've actually felt this good!"

Erza narrowed her eyes and turned to face the man. After helping Lucy stand, Natsu charged forward, relighting his fists. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" The attack almost made contact with Akuzo's stomach, but he jumped up into the air and cast his own spell. "Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Pierce!" Bringing down his hands, Akuzo landed them on Natsu's shoulders. The pinkette cried out as he felt sharp pain in both of his deltoids. The mage's impact sent him face-first into the grass, and his flames distinguished. "Natsu, you idiot!" Erza said while sprinting forwards. "Requip! Flight Armor!_" _Akuzo saw the redhead coming, and began jumping back to gain space.

Now, the red-haired woman was sprinting ten times faster than before, which startled her target. But, he smiled nonetheless. "Requip mage! Dragon slayer! Yes, yes! _Oh_ this will be fun for sure." Akuzo readied himself in a fighting stance, and his wicked grin didn't fade. Titania was now a few feet in front of him, and she narrowed her eyes, concentrating, while she attacked. "Sonic Claw!" Erza was slicing Akuzo from every direction, but he didn't seemed in the least bit fazed. He just closed his eyes, smiling larger, and accepted what she dished out.

Erza jumped two steps back and her features became bewildered. That attack.. It should have taken him down in no time! There were rips in his clothes, and blood seeped through the gashes in his skin, but.. his reaction was the complete opposite of what she expected.

Akuzo opened his eyes and started looking at himself, though, his silver eyes narrowed also. His smile faded into a deep frown as he began trembling with rage. "My clothes.." he whispered. "My _fucking_ clothes!" he then yelled, and his eyes flashed a deep red, then turn turned back to silver. "W-what?!" Erza's mouth hung open slightly. He threw off his bloody cape, and his eyes looked back to Natsu. Akuzo's muscle shirt was completely ripped, and the bright moonlight accented his partially exposed, toned, stomach.

But, during all of this, Lucy couldn't stop trembling herself. Why... _why_? It was like her feet didn't want to cooperate. She _needed _to help, to contribute in this battle.. but.. This man, Akuzo, had her petrified in fear. Why, **_why_**?!

Natsu was just picking himself up at this point. His shoulders felt as if razor blades have been placed between his muscles, and he cringed. "Ha, pink-haired boy! It hurts, doesn't it?" Natsu snarled and stood up. He looked back at Lucy, then to Gray, who was standing beside her. "C'mon, Gray!" Gray nodded his head, and began sprining towards Akuzo. _  
_

"Ice-Make: Lance!" The raven-haired man slammed his fist into his palm, and ice shards began shooting towards his target. Akuzo clapped his hands with glee, but disappeared before the ice impaled him. "Where'd he go?!" Gray questioned, looking around. "Gray! Behind you!" Erza warned, running towards him with a frantic look on her face. "Behind you, yes! Crafty moves, also!" The naturally shirtless male whipped his head around, just to meet a devious gaze. "Pay attention!" Akuzo pressed his index and pinky fingers together and thumped them into Gray's spine while saying, "Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Spasticity!"

Directly upon contact, Gray felt the intense tightening of his muscles all over his body―a few also began twitching uncontrollably. "A-ah! Wh-what the..!" Gray said through clenched teeth. His knees buckled, and he fell forwards onto the grass, landing roughly. "Gray!" the scarlet-haired woman shouted. "What are you doing!" Erza commanded, while kicking the distracted brown-haired male in the stomach, sending him flying backwards numerous feet.

"I'm just trying to collect what you involuntarily brought to me!" Akuzo answered, once he recovered from the blow. He turned his head to look at Lucy. She flinched under his silver-eyed gaze, and he winked.

Natsu was now standing besides Gray, frowning at his friend's obvious pain. "M..my muscles.. c-can't move.." he said breathlessly. Natsu _tch_-ed. "You aren't taking her!" the pinkette shouted. Akuzo stood up, and he sighed, disappearing, _again._ "No!" Natsu yelled, charging towards Lucy.

The man reappeared behind the blonde, who seemed to be deep in a completely different world. "Watch out!" someone yelled, and she snapped back into reality and her eyes widened. Akuzo was wrapping his arms around her, not yet touching her skin. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lucy ducked out of his reach and Natsu's flames, just in time for the former master to receive the full impact.

A few pieces of Lucy's hair got singed, and her tank top had a few burn holes in it. "Natsu..! What the hell, are you crazy! You could have killed me!" she yelled while running towards the pinkette with closed fists. When she was standing in front of him, she slapped him on the arm, causing him to wince. "I _could've_, but I _didn't_," he pointed out. "And look! I got 'em!"

Erza, and Lucy turned to look at Akuzo. He was cringing as he stood back on his feet. His black shirt was now completely burned and gone, and his pre-ripped jeans had more tears in them. Parts of his face were darkened. "Fire.. I _hate _fire.." he said through clenched teeth. His anger was boiling over the top, and Lucy swore that it was getting harder to breathe.

"I'm done fooling around, Fairy Tail! I'll give you one last chance! Hand over the girl!" the man yelled while holding out his right hand as her invitation. Natsu growled and pulled the blonde behind his back. He scowled, as the pain in his shoulders was no where near gone. "Over my dead body! She's _mine, _and only _mine_!"

Fuck.. Why was she acting so helpless right now?! She didn't need all of this protection.. but..! but..! _Why wouldn't her body fucking move_?! This fear..! She's never felt anything like it before! It chilled her to the bone, freezing them, and if she moved, she felt as if they'd crack and break and cause her to crumble.

Akuzo sighed and rubbed his temples. "You _tarnished _my clothes, _damaged _my skin, and _refuse _to hand over the girl... This ends now!" His eyes transformed to bright red, and it seemed that was the only thing you could see in the darkness surrounding them. "What is he planning.." Erza quietly asked, suddenly standing beside the pink-haired man. "Protect Lucy," Natsu said, while getting in a stance.

"You will be defeated, that is inevitable!" Then, Akuzo's tone went hushed. "Two more to go."

He went straight for Erza. Moving faster than Natsu had ever seen from an opponent, time seemingly began to slow done. Akuzo sped right past Natsu, and aimed his palm at Erza's chest. She didn't even have time to flinch before he was touching her. "Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Full Body Strain!" The red-haired woman's dark eyes widened as she let out an ear-piercing scream. Due to his spell, tendons were ripping all over her body. Natsu turned speechlessly and watched Erza's pained expression while she fell to the ground. "N...Natsu..."

Akuzo whipped his body around and went for Natsu next; his malevolent eyes piercing seemingly piercing into his soul.

Everything was up to him and Lucy now.

Akuzo touched all of his opposing fingertips together, and was aiming for Natsu's chest also. Before he could reach him though, the pinkette jumped out of the way. "I'm not going down that easy!" he yelled. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Blistering hot flames shot out of Natsu's mouth, and he thought he hit him, but he narrowed his eyes regardless. His weariness was beginning to cause his sight to become blurry, and he blinked multiple times, trying to see clearly. His shoulders felt as if they were 100 pounds, so momentarily, he sagged them.

After his flames dissipated, his tenseness returned once he realized Akuzo was nowhere to be seen. "Natsu!" Lucy reached for Natsu but was knocked back by an unknown force. "You think that will work on me twice, boy?" Akuzo whispered in his ear, standing off to the side of him. He appeared once again in front of the pinkette and pushed his palms onto Natsu's chest. "Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Ultimate Slits!"

After finishing his spell, Akuzo moved back to admire his work. Natsu's blood ran cold as he felt a majority of his muscles being sliced apart. His eyes widened, staring up into the sky, and his lips parted. The pain started with his triceps, then the pain moved down to his quadriceps. "L-Lucy.." he whispered before falling to his knees first, letting out a silent roar of pain, and then falling limply to the earth below him.

The blonde's eyes widened in horror as the strongest members of Fairy Tail were defeated without any effort. She was terrified, her body immobilized itself. The fear.. it caused her blood to turn into ice.

"Is this your boyfriend, or something?" Akuzo asked while kicking Natsu in the stomach, to which he winced and groaned painfully. _Move _Lucy, _move_! "He seems pretty protective of you. But, fire-breather, would you like to her what I'm gonna do to your sexy girlfriend?" Natsu spat blood at his feet. "D..on't y..you... touch her..!"

_Call Taurus, Loki, Virgo! Anyone!_

Akuzo vanished and appeared next to Lucy, and grabbed her hair. She started yelling as he roughly dragged her by her locks over to Natsu. Akuzo whispered in Lucy's ear, but loud enough for Natsu to hear, "I'm going to fuck the shit out of her, and make her beg for more."

Her breath caught in her throat as his words lingered around in her head. Natsu tried to get up, but excruciating pain racked through his body. "Let.. her go..!" he groaned through his teeth. Akuzo let Lucy's hair go, but kicked her in the back so she went flying forward and skidding in the dirt. She attempted to reach fo her keys, but he appeared next to her again, and held his hands on her back. "Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Paralyze!" Lucy's body went numb as she released a quiet squeak of shock. She was speechless... dumbfounded.. How did this.. happen? Her breaths were shallow and shaky.

"Lucy..! No..!" Gray ground out through the pain in his body. _Fuck_! He needed to move..!

"Yeah, you know what? I'm tired of wasting my time here. Now that I finally have what I want, I will be on my way. All of you mages.. all taken down so easily. You put up a pitiful battle." Akuzo scuffed, and slung a limp Lucy over his shoulder.

"L..Luce..!"

"Lu...cy!"

"No..!"

"I bid you all, farewell. But, before I go, I might as well take back my magic. I do need quite a lot of energy to return home. Dragon Slayer and Fairy Queen, you will take a while to heal." Akuzo closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, they were silver again. He held his free hand up over his head and chanted, "Manipulate Thee, Absorb! Release!"

Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Happy felt their bodies loosen, but the pain was still hardly diminished. Natsu frantically turned his head to where his girlfriend once stood, in hopes of meeting her brown eyes.

To his dismay, they were nowhere in sight.


	4. You're Mine

Lucy jolted awake, and upon doing so, metal clanging against metal resounded through her ears. The blonde blinked rapidly, attempting to focus her vision, but failed the first few times.

She was sitting with her knees to the ground, butt resting against the back of her calves. Above her head were two shackles in which her wrists were being tightly kept. "W-where am I.." she wondered out loud, and keeping her eyes from fluttering shut at this point was arduous. But, she managed to figure out her surroundings. She wasn't outside in the field, her apartment, nor the guild.

She was in a basement.

"Well, well, well! Aurora has finally awoken! Even so, without a kiss from her prince!" Akuzo stepped in front of the girl, remaining a few feet away. Lucy's eyes shot open, and she tried to scoot back as much as she could. The chains restricted her movements though, and a sharp prick stabbed her elbow. "Where am I.. Where are the others..." Lucy's eyes were still pretty droopy, so she fought to stay awake. _Why do I feel so weak.._

"My poor girl. You must be tired still. As you may, or may not remember, I regathered my energy from all of you to return home," Akuzo explained, "Since I still didn't have quite enough magic energy, I took a hefty amount of yours, and, I feel great!" He smiled, and put his hands behind his back. He started pacing in front of Lucy.

"You see, I've been watching over Fairy Tail. More specifically, you. The Magic Council must think I'm idiotic, to think they wouldn't try to come after me!" Akuzo stopped walking and faced Lucy, smirking down at her. He now had a tight white t-shirt on, and blue jeans. His hair was tied back into a taut pony tail, and if Lucy wasn't in this position, she'd think he was attractive. "You must know, Makarov and I go way back, actually! We were best friends when we were kiddos, but we of course grew up. All I wanted was to cause destruction, but.. he frowned upon that. Pity." The man paused. "I tried killing him when we were seventeen, but he got away. Shame." Lucy's lips were parted in shock. _Master never told us this..! __  
_

He bent down, and Lucy glared at him. "What do you want with me, with Fairy Tail?!" she growled. "Well," Akuzo began, "I was really only watching your guild to see how strong Makarov made you all out to be. Turns out, you're a bunch of idiots, after all."

"Hey-!" Lucy was cut off by a punch to the cheek. Akuzo's eyes flashed red, and the female looked up to him with shaking eyes. "Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking!" He cleared his voice and continued. "I followed you around, Lucy. You're the most attractive out of your guild, that's for sure! How could you have not sensed I was there? Honestly, I think I was being pretty obvious at some points. You know.." Akuzo laughed a bit. "Do you know how curtains work?.. You sure do moan pretty loud. But man oh man. You and that pink-haired boy, eh? You have sex pretty often." Lucy's pupils shrunk, and she seemed at a loss of breath. "You-you saw me! You were watching us!"

Akuzo laughed again. "Of course I was! The predator must stalk its prey, before pouncing." He stood up, and stepped back. "I've seen you do wonders with that mouth of yours. I was just thinking," Akuzo smirked, "You're going to show me just how good you really are.." Lucy shrunk back, and her eyes widened. She knew what he meant. Natsu has talked to her like this before, and turned her on. But now, she was downright sickened.

Akuzo began unbuttoning his pants and Lucy yelled, "No! Stop!" The man only laughed and began pulling down the rest of his clothing. As soon as he flung off his boxers, he gripped his manhood.

Staring down at a disgusted Lucy, he began pumping, eventually forming an erection. "W-what do you think you're doing?!" she choked out as she witnessed the scene played out before her. Akuzo stopped stroking himself, and allowed his manhood to stand up by itself. _He's.. He's huge! He's bigger than Natsu..!_ she frantically down with a scowl, he gave her a command. "Open your mouth, Blondie." Lucy's heart began to race, and seemingly, it harshly climbed its way into her throat.

Lucy tried standing up, but her knees gave out and she fell back to the ground with a yelp. Akuzo pulled her by her hair, closer to his erection. "I said, _open your mouth."_ Defiantly, Lucy clamped her mouth shut and turned away from his touch. This made him angry; he punched her again in the cheek. "I'm not going to ask again! Open it, or I'll force you to!" Lucy's hair was shadowing over her eyes as she was bent over. "Fuck you," she mumbled, and Akuzo scoffed. "Fine, I'll do it the hard way."

The man grabbed Lucy by her chin and made her look up at him. He squeezed her cheeks, making her lips turn into an _O_. He ground his teeth together, and began his spell. "Manipulate Thee.. Adjust.. Compact!"Akuzo pulled his hand back, and smiled at his work. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed and her vision began to cloud with tears. Akuzo's spell didn't allow Lucy to move her jaw muscles. She tried to speak, but it just came out as grunts in a pleading tone. "Try to deny me now you disobedient tramp!"

The dark-haired man grabbed his shaft, and began making his way towards her mouth. The tears that once brimmed her eyes fell over and slid down her cheeks. She desperately tried to shake her head away, but those movements only sent shock waves of pain throughout her head. "Ah-ah-ah, Lucy. Don't move your head, fool. You're only making it worse for yourself... Give in to me." Lucy squeezed her eyes shut once she felt his length brush her bottom lip. She tried to choke out a _no, _but Akuzo took is as a moan. "Yes. You want it, don't you? Then, I'll let you have it!"

Lucy's captor shoved his length into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Groaning, Akuzo started thrusting his hips back and forth, which caused her to hopelessly gag and cry. "You sure are.. good.. at deepthroating! Mmm.. yeah.."_  
_

These motions continued on for the next ten minutes or so, until the male finally climaxed. The blonde's throat was rubbed bare, saliva was covering her chin, and her jaw and cheek bones were aching. Lucy felt hot liquid make its way down her throat once an incredibly loud moan escaped Akuzo's lips. More tears burned her eyes, and her shoulders began to wrack.

She just wanted to crawl in a ball and cry.

"That was amazing, you slut," he mentioned as he slipped his now cock out of her mouth. Left over semen began spilling out of the corners of Lucy's mouth, and then was mixed with salty tears.

After pulling up his boxers and jeans, Akuzo pressed his hand lightly to Lucy's cheek. "Maniplate Thee, Absorb. Release," he almost said in a whisper, and as soon as she felt her jaw slack, she hacked furiously, to try to remove the sticky liquid from her throat. "You.. You disgusting.. sorry excuse for a man!" Lucy yelled, voice cracking midway and a loud sob leaving her throat afterwards.

He simply sighed, and punched her once again in the face. Multiple bruises were starting to form, and the impact sent blood and semen flying out of past her lips. "You'll regret speaking to me in such a fowl manner.. Just wait and see." Akuzo kissed Lucy's head, to which she growled at in disgust. He then made his way to the stairs, walked up, and flicked off the light switch.

Lucy was left in the gelid hands of the dark. Her torment for the past few hours has finally took its toll on her body, and she slumped down with her head hung low. Tears slid down her cheeks and continued onto the cement beneath her, and her lip trembled uncontrollably. Her mouth was sticky, and oh, how Lucy _wished _to be able to wipe it off with her hands.

The blonde's mind was sprinting a mile a minute.

_Pregnancy._

_Escape._

_The welfare of the rest of Team Natsu._

_What Akuzo will do next._

Just then, her head popped up, and she looked to her sides for any sign of her belt. It was gone. "Dammit! No!" Lucy yelled in a hushed tone. As the blonde was slowly losing hope in escaped by herself, something glinted from the little light of the moon that was shining in through a tiny circular window. She squinted her eyes, but could hardly make it out. "My.. keys..?"

_Fairy Tail_

"We have to go find her! Now!" Natsu yelled while trying to get up from the infirmary's bed, but pain ricocheted off his limbs. "No, Natsu! We can't go anytime soon! None of us are even close to being ready to take him on again!" Erza snapped back, while closing her eyes. _I can't believe I was defeated so easily! Dammit..! _

Gray had formed ice for himself, and the other injured mages. They each had bags of ice located at different parts of their body to ease the pain. Wendy was healing Erza, and with a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face, she looked over to Natsu. "Natsu," she called, "I'll heal you next!" Natsu sighed and laid his head back down onto his pillow. "Yeah, but don't strain yourself too much, Wendy." _Lucy.. Where are you? Where has he taken you?_

Once Gray, Happy, Erza, and Natsu made their way back to the guild, Makarov had taken them into his office immediately.

"_Where's Lucy, Natsu!" Makarov yelled. "She.. She was captured by Akuzo, Master." _

His own words rang throughout his head, mocking him for being taken down with little effort. He roughly dug his teeth into his bottom lip, and clenched his fists at his sides. "I _will_ find you," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you guys catch the Disney reference in there?


	5. Shame

_Seven weeks after Lucy's capture.._

"Please, stop.." Lucy pleaded. Akuzo had been physically, mentally and.. sexually abusing the girl since she arrived in his basement. "Ahh, you're so cute when you beg, Lucy." Akuzo smiled and began planting his lips to her neck while bile crawled the back of her throat, burning the soft flesh.

The blonde didn't know how long exactly she's been there, however, what she _did_ know, was that no one has came to her rescue. Before, what she thought to be her keys, turned out to be the torture tools. Scalpels.. pliers... shining, glinting metal, always, constantly dripping with blood. _Her_ crimson liquid.

Her Celestial keys have been no where in sight, so she figured they had to be upstairs somewhere. Of course, thinking of ways to escape was her every other thought, in attempt to trying to focus on something other than the scorching pain he caused to her body. The chains were too tight, so there wasn't a way of slipping her wrists out. Even if she did manage, she couldn't run. How could she? Lucy's limbs were weak from lack of use for the past few weeks, and she had no idea where she actually was. _  
_

Lucy was sure there was a human being growing inside of her. She'd been vomiting for the past week now, and her captor even left a bucket for her. He must have had an idea what was going on with her, right?

Although she was malnourished and a bit dehydrated, she needed to live for this baby. She wasn't going to give up, just yet.

Akuzo has mutilated her flesh, defiled her body, and dehumanized her. Maybe she was worthless? Maybe she was just his toy? She sure felt like it. Lucy was definitely too weak to now stand up against him. Sure, she's kicked him a few good ones but in the end though, she's gotten beat worse and worse each time. Lucy was positive she had a few fractured bones.

Akuzo stopped kissing her, and stood up from his kneeling position. His hands have been groping Lucy's almost bare chest while she didn't even realize it. The blonde has learned to completely zone out while he did things to her, and up to this point, it's worked. Her tank top was pretty much ripped to shreds, and her skirt has been long gone. Scowling, Lucy spit at Akuzo. Surprisingly, he didn't hit her. All he did was wipe his face, and say, "You remember when I told you, you'd regret all you've done? Now is your punishment."

Lucy was speechless as he pulled out a key from his jeans pocket, and unlocked the shackles. Her arms immediately fell limply to her sides, as she cringed at the sudden fast movement. "A-ah.. O-ow." Lucy tensed as he began rubbing her shoulders. "I know, it must suck having your arms like that, huh?" He chuckled, and the blonde eyed him wearily and warily. "Now, don't move or I'll snap your neck." He shot Lucy a venomous smile before stalking off towards a closet across the room, and she pursed her lips while rubbing her sore wrists.

He was rummaging through a closet with his back facing the girl. She quickly glanced to the stairs, then back to the dark-haired man; her heart glued itself against her rib cage. Lucy attempted to stand up, but her knees buckled and she fell back to the floor. Luckily, the amount of noise Akuzo was making masked her fall. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath, and she began crawling towards the staircase on her hands and knees. Scurrying along, her heart began beating faster and faster, until she was sure she'd go into cardiac arrest; her adrenaline kicked in and it shot throughout her veins like a jet. _Hurry! **Hurry**! **Hurry****!**_

Just as she was about to attempt the first step, the man exclaimed, "A-ha! Here it is!" He turned around, an old mattress firm within his grip. Lucy's pupils shrunk and her throat seemed to close up as she realized the dire situation she was in. "This will be..." he trailed off, looking up to find an empty spot where the girl should be.

Her lungs filled with dread instead of air, and before her mind even recognized the action, her feet were pounding up the stairs, matching the thrum of her heart. Her muscles were scorching and the wounds that were close to being healed, reopened, and Lucy felt the warm liquid seep down her legs. Akuzo's eyes narrowed and shone red before he dropped the mattress to the ground, and sprinted after her. The blonde tripped on the last step, and was sent sprawling next to the open basement door. She saw the bright morning sun, through a window―for the first time in who knows how long―and just for _a second_, she smiled slightly.

Her mistake.

She screamed as a strong grip latched itself onto her ankle, which brought her sliding back down the stairs. "No! Let me go!" she protested at the top of her lungs, tears searing her cheeks. They hurt... everything, the lacerations, her feet, her throat, her eyes. All of her wounds, they were all _re__opening_.

The man grit his teeth together. "I _told_ you! I told you _not to fucking **move**_!"Using his incredible strength, he sent Lucy flying with a simple flick of his wrist. The female made contact with the far wall, and a large _crack _erupted as she made an indent in the bricks_. _Her vision blurred until all she could see were orbs of foggy colors, and she felt her blood race from her forehead which pooled at the corners of her lips.

Lucy tried standing up, but a forceful kick to her back sent her sprawled out another ten feet away. Before she knew it, Akuzo was on her again. He lifted her up by her throat, squeezing his fingers tightly on her pulse. "You fucking _bitch. _I don't understand!" he yelled, "_Why _are you so disobedient!" His grip tightened considerably, and Lucy gasped for air. The darkness of nothingness slowly crept it's deadly bony fingers across her vision, and her now rough hands, clawed at his own to let go. "Go.. to hell.." she managed to rasp out.

Akuzo smirked and let out a chuckle. "I should just kill you now, you weak slut. But I intend to have my way with you, so that'll have to wait." He threw Lucy to the ground, and she began trying to suck in as much air as her organs would allow while coughing up blood. "Then, I may decide to go to hell."

Next, the man grabbed a fistful of her tangled hair, and dragged her over to the mattress a few feet away. She tried to scream from the pain, but the sounds emitted from her throat were chokes and gurgles. Akuzo picked the blonde up and brought her up to eye level; he smirked as he observed her. Her hair was no longer shining with life, being now a dull yellow. She sported a black eye, hollowed out cheeks, and a busted lip. Dry and fresh blood stained her cheeks and chin. "My, my. You're looking quite beautiful. I bet you're gonna look even better when my cock is inside you.. yeah?" he whispered, his hot breath tickling the tip of Lucy's nose and lips. She whimpered, "P-please, no. Anything, I'm begging you. I'll do anything." Tears were streaming down her face; she didn't want this _monster_ to be inside of her. Her special place belonged to only _Natsu. __  
_

"I'm going to fuck you like a real man should."

That was the last thing Akuzo said before throwing Lucy downwards, into the mattress. Dust flew up, making Lucy hack. In an instant, he threw off his clothes, and was on top of Lucy. He began ripping off her clothes, too (what was _left_ of them), leaving her nude. His eyes soaked up every inch of her, and she felt _tainted _by unsparing eyes. She struggled to get him off, but her punches and pushes were in vain, for her strength isn't what it once had been. He was clad in only his boxers, and he pressed his right palm into the middle of Lucy's chest. "Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Ultimate Force: Muscle Dominance!"

An almost naked man was the least of her worries at that second; she lost all control of her body. "Ha! Now, _I_ have control. You are _weak_, Lucy. With a simple command, I can use any part of you to my desire." Lucy was terrified, and, she had a good reason to be.

Akuzo flung off his boxers, to reveal his length. She squeezed her eyes shut as Akuzo grasped her neck with his cold fingers. "It pleasures me to see you in so much pain.. especially when it's done by my own hands," he whispered. But, her eyes shot open when she felt her womanhood being rubbed. Bile crawled the back of her throat, and she whimpered to get him to stop. Akuzo leaned over to her ear, and let his chestnut-brown hair graze her bruised cheek. "Are you enjoying this, _whore_? You know your body can't resist pleasure." After that, his tongue left his mouth and starting licking Lucy's neck and earlobe. "S-stop...!"

_Why? Why is this happening to me? Fairy Tail.. how.. could you let..._

"Just give into my touch, Lucy... I know you can't resist it," he said in her ear. The rubbing on her clit moved quicker and Akuzo pressed his fingers harder. "Get o-off of me!" A moan that escaped her lips was wayward, and she squeezed her lips together. He caught this. "See? I knew you'd like it."_  
_

His next move was to grope Lucy's breast. Akuzo trailed wet, cold kisses down her chest to her nipple, which made her tremble in disgust. "Do-don't _fucking_ touch me like that!" She tried to at least move her arms or kick the deranged man with the last amount of energy she could muster, but couldn't even move an _inch_; her skin began to break out in a cold sweat. Before the man latched onto the tip of Lucy's breast, he allotted her a bit of information. "This spell is unbreakable, just like my others. You will not be able to have control of your body, until I grant it back to you. So, lay there and enjoy yourself."

_This is really happening, isn't it? This is my fate. He's going to fuck me, and kill me. I can't do a thing about it, either, other than... other than..._

Akuzo began sucking on Lucy's chest, leaving numerous hickies around the vicinity. She dimply closed her eyes, and tried not to pay attention to the actions he was performing. "Look at me!" he then yelled, while slapping her cheek. Lucy screamed out, a shock wave of pain jolting throughout her jaw.

"I'm sick of waiting. You don't know how _long_ I've been wanting to do this, Lucy." Scooting back, Akuzo grabbed his erect shaft. "Oh, wait. Before I do.." He got up, and walked over to his workbench, leaving Lucy dumbfounded for a minute. "W-what.." she whispered, irises shaky. "Don't want to be getting you pregnant now, seeing that you may already be!" He rolled his eyes and mumbled what may have been, "Depraved tramp.."

He made his way back, but with a square wrapper in his hands. "If it were _my _child, I would feel incredibly guilty about killing you afterwards," he murmured, tearing open the package. He then rolled the rubber on himself. "No.. no, no. Please, don't! I'll do anything, please!" Lucy was on the verge of crying, (for what felt like the millionth time she's been is his custody), as she was literally helpless against this man. Her shoulders would be heaving, if she could move them, due to how hysteric she was at this moment. Akuzo burst out laughing. "I know you'll do anything! You're under my control!"

Her captor once again knelt in front of her body. He held his hand to her right knee. "Adjust! Spread!" On command, Lucy's leg spread out, earning a frantic whimper from the blonde. Akuzo licked his lips, creepily, as he took in Lucy's nakedness. "Stop, you _fu-fucking_ pig!" Akuzo grabbed his shaft and began pumping, still staring down. "No, this _will _happen."

Positioning himself at her entrance, his eyes finally returned to silver. Lucy's mouth turn down in an silent cry as she watched the events take place without her consent, and with a single thrust, Akuzo was inside of her. Yelling out of incredible agony and discomfort, Lucy closed her eyes as tears finally raced their way to down her cheeks.

Driving himself in and out of Lucy, he began panting. "You're so tight, it's amazing! _Amazing_!" Akuzo was stretching Lucy, farther than she could even imagine. The amount of searing pain was _incredible_. "S-stop.." Lucy hiccuped. Her sobs shook her shoulders, or at least, that's what she mentally felt like. Akuzo squeezed her thighs, rough enough to leave bruises. "PLEASE, STOP!" she bawled. Feeling she needed more discipline, Akuzo punched her twice in the face. Lucy began to spit out blood, which mixed with her salty tears.

Slapping of skin against skin, moaning, and pleading cries were the sounds that disrupted the silence. Lucy's rapist changed things up every so often; a total of four different positions were completed, and Akuzo came three times so far.

Finally, as Lucy's cheek was buried in the blood-stained mattress, with her ass in the air, Akuzo came for the last time into the condom. He let out an obnoxiously loud moan, twitched, and slid himself out of Lucy. Akuzo rolled away, landing on his back. Reaching over, he gripped her thigh. "Absorb.. Rel..ease.." Gaining control of her body back, Lucy simply dropped her hips down. She stared blankly to the wall, only thinking about the vehement throb in between her lower lips. She could feel her fortitude slip away. "That was.. so great," the man breathed.

_Slut, whore, weak, **pathetic**! Lucy, you're nothing! Your own friends didn't even come to save you! Give up! _Cruel words ran her own head, and she fought to stay conscious.

Standing up, Akuzo put his underwear and pants back on. "I think it's time to call your guild, don't you think? I'm sure they're worried sick about you." Walking back to the closet, he pulled out a projection lacrima. "Yeah," he began while looking down at it, "I wouldn't mind talking to good ol' Makarov again."


	6. Abandonment

Lucy's tears had run out, and she felt numb. Nothing ached, nothing throbbed. She just stopped _feeling, _and all Lucy wanted to do was sleep. And so, she closed her eyes, hoping to leave this hell, just for a few minutes.

Akuzo put a bang behind his ear, and sighed. "I want you awake for this.. You'll be seeing your pathetic guild members again." Lucy's eyes shot open. "You have no idea how much pleasure I'm going to have, seeing the looks on their faces.." An almost moan-like sigh left Akuzo's lips, and he kicked Lucy roughly in the back, but she didn't cry out. "Hooh?" he whispered as his eyes narrowed. He was standing over her, and he watched as her face remained impassive.

Lucy was yanked by her hair so she was facing the opposite direction. Akuzo smiled as Lucy's bottom lip began to quiver, and she curled herself into a ball. "Now, let's begin." The girl allowed her eyes to close, once again.

The projection lacrima was quite large, and it stood up by itself. Akuzo positioned it so Lucy was easily seen, as well as himself. Grinning, he snapped his fingers. "Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia." Upon his request, the lacrima began shimmering. After about thirty seconds, the picture of the guild hall came into view. Once loud crashing noises could be heard, Lucy's eyes fluttered back open, but stopped halfway. It was like she was looking over the guild, like she was in one of the pillars high above.

Fatigue was pushing its way to the blonde's eyelids, but she fought to stay awake. She _needed _to hear Natsu. She _needed _the reason why she hasn't been found.

Was it because.. she was weak? Because she couldn't stand a chance against this man, to save her own ass? Or maybe the guild just didn't want someone as _pathetic _as her to return to their hall.

Covering up her naked body more, she heard a feminine yell. "G-Guys! Th..e ceiling.. It's.. It's Lucy!" The girl's voice trembled. It was Levy.

Lucy's heart broke in half as she witnessed a majority of her friends laugh and fight while she wasn't there, like her absence meant _nothing_.

Finally, pain reached her nerves and Lucy struggled to breathe. She made the assumption one of her broken ribs were poking into her lungs, which made her start taking deep, exaggerated breaths. The fact that anxiety was building up greater and greater in the pit of her stomach each second didn't relieve the matter.

As soon as it got quiet on the other end, the rapist began speaking. "Hello, you substandard guild. Where is Makarov?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and couldn't help the malign smile that transformed his lips. Now, he, got the guild's full attention.

Especially Natsu's.

Lucy could see him. He was sitting next to Lisanna, with Happy on his shoulder. She could tell their smiles were fading, by looking up at the projection. "Lu..cy.." the Dragon Slayer whispered. He was too shocked to even say anything at the moment. His irises began to shake, as he watched his girlfriend lay naked on a shitty mattress, struggling to breathe. "Lucy.. _Lucy_!" Natsu stood up, forcing his chair to skid backwards and fall. Happy flew away, and a bemused look came across his small face.

His shock immediately turned to rage, and vindictive flames licked his body. "You bastard! _**What have you done**_?!" The man slammed his fist to the table, which caused it to snap in half, and surrounding guild members backed away in fright. "N-Natsu.. Calm down!" Lisanna managed out. Natsu's teeth were grinding together, as the reality of the matter bared its teeth and sunk them deeply into his brain. He could do nothing against an image.

Akuzo laughing only angered the pinkette more, as well as the the rest of the guild. "I've been having fun with your wizard, here. She sure does know how to put up a fight." A pleased smile quirked Levy's mouth, for the idea of her best friend's fighting spirit still burned strong was confirmed.

Erza whispered to Gray, "Get Master immediately, tell him it is dire." Averting her attention back to the screen, Erza's voice came demanding and firm. "Why are you holding Lucy captive? I assure you, she has not wronged you." Akuzo scoffed and looked down at his captive. Her breathing was abnormal, and she continued to stare at the screen. "Ah, indeed. You know.. she's just a pretty face. Well, not so much now. But, she does have a smokin' body." He chuckled. "Salamander, I know I had fun fuckin' her. Did you?"

Natsu's heart felt as if it dropped to his stomach. His pupils shrunk, and time itself seemed to stop. Every guild member stared in shock, glancing at Natsu, then to Akuzo. "Y-you.. you.. what.." he whispered, malicious intent encircling his body like a second skin. "Yeah! We just got done, actually! It felt _amazing_." Akuzo seemed so proud of what he did, which angered Lucy. "S-stop.. Stop talking.. like that..." she breathed. Akuzo's eyes turned a light shade of red, and he whipped his head towards Lucy. Turning his body, he knelt down over her, and punched her in the jaw. "_Stop_ _it_!" Natsu's flames exceeded their previous intensity, and he began growling. "_Don't _touch her," he snarled. Lucy's head had turned from the impact and blood flew from her lips.

"Natsu.. Please.." Lucy felt so _feeble_, as if she's spent decades trying to chase something that's always been out of reach. Was it hope? Was it the hope she's been searching for? She'd spent countless hours telling herself that she'd be saved, that roles would change: The dragon would save the princess from the prince this time around. Was she coming to the realization that she'd never be saved from this castle?

"Lucy..! Lucy! I've tried! I have!" Natsu eyes clouded with tears as he witnessed his girlfriend, his _best friend _in despair. "I couldn't.. I couldn't find you anywhere! Your scent, it's completely gone..!" he roared. Lucy's heart skipped a beat. _He's.. He's tried.. But.. _"Did you.. stop, Natsu? D-did you stop.. l-looking for me..?" Tears plastered her cheeks as she contended the crushing thought that weighed on her shoulders.

Did he really love her?

"Speak again you worthless piece of _garbage_ and I'll put you through even more hell!" Akuzo yelled. Natsu's bangs shadowed his eyes, and he clenched his fists. Just then, Makarov came out into the guild with his hands behind his back, and the pinkette slowly distinguished his flames, feeling the overwhelming pressure radiating from the Master. "Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up, finally! It's been too long, Dreyar."

"Yes, Akuzo. However, it's quite unfortunate that we had to meet again on these circumstances."

Natsu, Erza, and Gray were staring in awe at their reunion. "Master! You never told us you've been friends with this man!" the scarlet-haired woman accused. All Makarov did was stick his hand out, silencing her.

"I see you have our Celestial mage. Hello, Lucy." Lucy poked her head up, and blood, mixed with saliva, spilled down her chin. "It's a shame you had to turn out like this, Akuzo. Quite disappointing, actually. It upsets me to see you have held one of my children captive." His voice was calm and collected. "Pity, I've felt for you. You should have died along with your guild."

Akuzo held a smug look. "You know nothing of what I've become. You yourself have raised a pitiful guild," he spat. "Your _child _will not be returning to you. If anything, she'll be sent back in a body bag. She is my toy," he said quickly. "I do with her what I please." Natsu was snarling quite loudly as his eyes narrowed. "Give her back, you coward! Why don't you come here and fight! I'll repay you, a million times over for what you've done!"

Sighing, the dark-haired man returned to Lucy and picked her up by her locks. She yelped, clutching onto his hands. "Lucy!" a majority of the population yelled. Makarov was becoming angered. Akuzo brought the female towards the screen, showing off her naked and tattered body. "_Everyone.._" she croaked. Lucy held back choked sobs; she felt completely defiled. "Now.." He punched her in the cheek, causing her to hack up much more blood than before. The guild members stared in fury and shock. "We shall be parting now." He punched her again, and she started choking on her own blood. Someone yelled from the crowd, "Stop! You're killing her!" Before the lacrima completely shut off, Natsu shouted, "Lucy, I'm so sorry!"

_Fairy Tail_

"Dammit.. Dammit!" the pinkette yelled as he dropped to his knees, leaning forward. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, dropping to the wooden floor. "She's gone! I.. I have no idea where she is! She's _**gone**..!_"

Levy was silently sobbing, with a hand over her mouth. Gajeel had been standing next to her the entire time, and even himself couldn't believe what just happened. He wrapped his arms around Levy, bringing her into his chest. She openly cried for her best friend, there. "Lucy.." Gajeel squeezed Levy tighter and she tugged onto his shirt, wailing louder.

Makarov was boiling over with pique. He turned back to his children, and took a deep breath before allowing his booming voice to sound. "Listen up! We _will _rescue Lucy! This family is not complete with one missing! Don't lose hope, just yet, you brats! Starting tomorrow, groups will disperse. Don't stop searching until you find her!" After giving his speech, he closed his eyes, and pointed his index finger to the ceiling.

The only person who didn't return the gesture, was Natsu. _I'll kill him.. I'll kill him ten times over.. You won't get away with this, Akuzo.. _Natsu held a determined and vengeful gleam in his eye as he stalked out the guild, starting his search early. "I'll find you, Lucy. And I'll bring you home to me. I won't stop this time._._"

_Akuzo's Hideout_

Lucy fell to the floor, trying to hack up the remaining blood from her throat. "They won't find you, you know." Akuzo was looking happily down at the nude blonde. Lucy unintentionally smeared the blood from her lips across her cheek with the back of her hand. She allowed her hands to support her, and hung her head low. "D-don't you think.. I know that.. What makes y-you think they'll find me.. even now.. after all of this time!" She kept her voice grim, as the pain jolted throughout her chest like electricity. "Heh, yeah, you're right. I'm going to call in one of my friends to heal you. I don't like it when my toys are broken."

_**[-]**_

As Lucy lie motionless against the floor, she didn't even realize Akuzo left and came back, only to bring her supplies. He set a pillow next to her head, a blanket on top of her nakedness, and a cup of water next to her hand. "Here. You need this." Akuzo grabbed the cup of water, and brought it to Lucy's cracked and bloody lips. He tipped it, and Lucy sipped. It was hard for her to swallow, and she coughed most of it up. "Yeah, you'll be better tomorrow." Akuzo set the cup back down, and gripped Lucy's wrist. Her mind was swimming. "You still need to be contained.." he mused. "Manipulate Thee, Adjust! Restraint!"

On his command, Lucy's wrists and knees tightened, rendering them useless. She didn't care, though. She just wanted to sleep. Akuzo lifted up her head, and slid the pillow beneath it. Lucy's eyes then fluttered closed. Even though she was on the cold, hard ground, it was the most comfortable she's felt in weeks.

_The next day_

"Wake up already!" Akuzo was lightly kicking Lucy's legs to wake her up. Mumbling something incoherent, her eyes opened, only to be stung by the morning light shining through the small window. "Will you.. stop.." Lucy felt like a thousand needles were sticking into her sides, and her arm had fallen asleep. "Shut the fuck up. The medic is here, so. Sit up. I absorbed my powers back a few hours ago."

Lucy tried to get up, but she couldn't manage without falling back down and sending pain throughout her rib cage. "I c-can't..!" Her eyes were squeezed together, and Akuzo sighed. "Fine, whatever. Aimi! Come down here, she's awake!"

He took a few steps back from Lucy, and watched as Aimi walked down the stairs. "So this is the one, eh? Akuzo, you bastard. You're horrible." Lucy heard a feminine voice from a few feet away. _F-female..?! _Aimi made her way to Lucy, and knelt down in front of her. "My name's Aimi. I'm very sorry for the position you are in. I'm here to heal you, okay?" Said woman gave the blonde a sympathetic smile, and Lucy slowly nodded in recognition. Aimi had short, choppy, light purple hair, and bright hazel eyes. She wore black jeans, and a long, white button up shirt.

Aimi's hands hovered over Lucy's body, and they began to glow the color of her hair. "Artificial Life.. Restore!" And just like that, Lucy's bones began mending themselves, and her cuts healed. Her bruises were slowly turning purple to yellow, and her breathing steadied. Lucy felt better, but some parts of her body still throbbed. "T-thank you.. so much!"

The purple-haired woman still felt terrible because she wasn't allowed to help this girl, at all, or else her own life would be on the line. She herself had two children and a husband to return home to. Aimi knew Akuzo was a manipulative, twisted man, but she didn't think he could ever stoop this low. What had she done to deserve this? Probably nothing_―_it was his nature, preying on the weak, seeking joy from others in anguish.

After returning her hands, Aimi leaned over and gave Lucy a long hug. During that hug, she whispered in Lucy's ear, "_I know you're pregnant, and I hope it's not his.. Please, don't give up._ _Fight_."Releasing Lucy, the healer stood up, leaving Lucy speechless. Her eyes were shaking, and her lips were slightly separated.

"Thank you, Aimi. Now, you may take your leave. Remember, speak a word of this and you know what will happen." Akuzo gave a quick flash of his red eyes, and smiled mischievously at her. Gulping, the woman nodded her head quickly and rushed towards the stairs. Akuzo switched his gaze to Lucy, while Lucy kept her pleading eyes glued to Aimi. Before hurrying up the staircase, she scrunched her eyebrows, and mouthed _I'm so sorry_.

Now that her savior was completely gone, Lucy's fear returned. He kicked Lucy in the thigh with the tip of his black boots, and Lucy cried out, clutching it. "Lucy, my good slut, Lucy. You surely know you're pregnant, as do I. I'm assuming that pink-haired scum is the father, no?" Akuzo put his hands behind his back, and commenced stalking around her slowly.

"I also have predicted your child won't inherit his powers.. unless he directly teaches it to him, or her. But, my other hypothesis is your child will inherit a special form of yours. As you may or may not know, that type grants said wizard to temporarily borrow a star's power. It's similar to the power of your constellations, yet it's not. An individual star's power is ten times greater, depending which star, of course."

Lucy was completely confused; she's never heard or read about this_._

"W-what are you talking about..?" He stopped once he got to the front of Lucy again, and frowned. "Very much so. I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true, of course. Chances are, you don't know about the destruction this power is capable of. Furthermore, leaving it in a child's hand is foolish. Anyone would be able to tell that."

Grinning, Akuzo continued. "I'm not going to allow something like that to run free in this world. Once you've become ready to deliver that demon you have growing inside of you, I will murder it before your eyes, and then you, shortly after."


	7. Contretemps

**In Japanese, _Aimi _translates to _love, affection _and _beautiful. _So, I intended for the character to be attractive, and caring. **

**Bad grammar makes me want to rip my hair out, omg.  
**

**This chapter may be, um, gore-y. So, warning!**

* * *

_Time skip.. Lucy is nine months pregnant.._

"Please s-stop! It-it hurts too much!" Lucy screamed out, while Akuzo was giving her anal. Lucy was laying on her back on the crap mattress they've been using for months. She's discovered a pattern with this man; have sex, torture, have sex, almost kill her, call in a medic, and repeat.

Her hands were bound above her head, and Lucy's legs were bent upwards. As Akuzo was pounding her, he kept a tight grip on the back of her knees. Lucy has also learned in the time spent there, that if she moans loudly like she enjoys it, the beatings she receives are not as bad as if she refuses. "Sh-shut up! I'm almost-!" With a few more hard, deep thrusts, Akuzo was at his climax. Ejaculating into the condom, Akuzo eventually slid out of Lucy's cavity, breathing heavily. Fake-moaning, Lucy closed her eyes, acting as if she loved what just happened. Akuzo seemed to buy it.

Akuzo would pleasure Lucy, or at least try to. Nine out of the ten times, she didn't climax or feel the tiniest bit of pleasure. Akuzo was a sick man, and she hated giving into him. The only time she could actually get close to a climax, was when she would imagine Natsu doing all of the work. With his fast fingers, scorching to the touch. What Lucy missed the most about their intimate moments was when Natsu would breathe his hot breath into her core. Usually, just that would send her off the edge and tumble into immediate bliss.

Closing her eyes, Lucy was planning on drifting off to sleep. Since that was the only thing he'd do to her that day, he usually let her go to sleep right after. But, today was different.

She felt a sharp pinch and then a throbbing sensation travel throughout her thigh. Shooting her eyes open, and darting them to the site of pain, she gasped. "W-what the fuck are you doing!" Lucy caught a glimpse of metal before she felt another sharp pain on her cheek. "Don't speak to me in such a tone, bitch! What does it look like?" Akuzo waved a small knife in front of her face. Lucy felt blood trickle down the side of her face, and her thigh.

"Your baby is almost here, no? I can hear you yelling because of contractions. I think it's time for both of you to die, tonight. But don't worry, I'll find another girl to pleasure myself with." Akuzo smiled while slicing Lucy's thigh three more times, quite deep too.

Lucy yelled, "Stop it!" and began struggling against the ropes. While kicking Akuzo, his rage built up, and his eyes turned a blood red. "Quit it!" He yelled while stabbing her in the calf, earning a scream, and then holding the knife above her pregnant stomach. "If you make another move like that, you'll earn a stab through your stomach." Sweat made it's way down Lucy's forehead as she ground her teeth together.

Akuzo maniacally laughed, and sliced Lucy's pale skin in any spot he thought fit. _Is this it? Is this how I- we die? Will I die, knowing my so-called family abandoned me, all those months ago? No. No, I refuse. If it isn't my friends I'll live for, I'll live for this baby. _

Lucy's body has gone numb. All she could see down her body was red, and open wounds. He had started with her thighs, avoided her stomach, and then slit up her wrists. How could he turn from helping her with the health of her unborn child, to deciding to kill them off right here, right now? Akuzo had tried to keep her as healthy as he could, but just, what ran through his mind?

Lucy was beginning to feel fatigue as he continued to trace the knife vertically on her wrists. Next, he moved to her right hand and cut directly over her Fairy Tail mark. "Man, you sure are losing a lot of blood. I'm having fun, though! It's like I'm in art class again!" _What a psycho! _He had Lucy's blood smeared on his face, and all over his hands.

After spending the next five minutes, still cutting her, he stopped and sat back on his heels. Note, he was still butt-naked. The mattress beneath her had already soaked up the blood that rolled off of her, and she could feel it under her naked back. Almost blacking out, she witnessed the knife be pressed to her throat. "Now, how about we end this here, Lucy? I have to say, you were amazing these pasts few months. I enjoyed our time together. But, you're no longer allowed to live in this world."

With one quick movement, he moved the knife horizontally across her neck. A good amount of blood began oozing out, and Lucy finally allowed darkness to take over. Her skin has lost all color, and her lips were no longer their bright pink color; they've turned a light shade of gray.

Feeling for a pulse, Akuzo smiled once he didn't find one. "Heh, finally. It was such a pain in the ass to take care of you! Did I build up your hopes? I hope I did, because it'll sure feel good knowing I tore them down!"

Akuzo took one last look at Lucy's lifeless body, and made his way upstairs to wash his hands. Walking in the kitchen, and to the sink, he began talking to himself. "Now.. I need Junko.." Running his hands under the water and lathering it, he started his call. "Samon, Junko!"

Out of thin air, a blue bird of paradise showed up. Squawking, the bird began flying around Akuzo's head. "Hey, little guy! Long time no see! I'm gonna need your assistance soon, so don't go anyway!"

Drying off his hands, Akuzo grabbed his Polaroid Instant Print camera, and made his way back downstairs with Junko trailing behind him. Once down the steps, Akuzo walked to and stood over Lucy's body. He held the camera up to his eye, and snapped a picture. A few seconds later, a little film came out. Pleased, Akuzo threw the camera to the side, and began shaking the undeveloped picture back and forth.

He took out a sharpie marker and quickly scribbled something on the back of the picture before giving it to Junko. "Here, Junko. Fly as quickly as possible, to Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia." The blue bird squawked, snatched the photo, and zoomed out towards the front door.

Taking one last look at the blood-stained blond, he frowned. "Now I have to go out of my way to get a new girl, ugh!" Pouting, Akuzo went back upstairs to nap.

_The next day.. At the guild.._

Through one of the open windows, a blue bird flew its way into the middle of the guild. Not catching anyone's attention, it flew to the nearest person.

Lisanna.

Dropping the picture down in her lap, the bird took off to return to its master. "W-what's this..?" Lisanna asked. She was seated next to Natsu, with Juvia clinging to an angered Gray across from them. "Yeah, what's that say?" Natsu asked as he leaned over. Lisanna picked the picture up, and read it aloud: "Sayonara, omocha to ko.. What..?" Natsu shook his head, as he didn't know what it meant either. He could only understand a few words of Japanese. "Turn it over, then." Natsu told Lisanna. Complying, Lisanna turned it over, and immediately slammed it face down on the table. "What, What?!" Natsu asked as he reached over for the picture, but Lisanna swatted his hand away. Tears were sliding down her face, and her hands were covering her mouth. Her shoulders were shaking, and she stood up from her seat to move as far from the picture as possible. _Looks like I didn't have to act like she was dead after all..._

"What's the problem, geez." Gray reached over for the picture while Natsu was too, but grabbed it before the fire breather. Flipping the picture so he and Juvia could view it, they both gasped. "N-no way.. That's.. That's impossible..!" Juvia let go of Gray's arm and snatched the picture so examine it closer. "Love.. Rival..?"

Upon hearing Juvia, Natsu's stomach dropped. "W-wait.. Wait, what? What is it?! Lemme see!" His heartbeat quickened, and Juvia hesitantly handed over the picture. Grabbing it, Natsu glared at a shocked Gray. He looked down, and Natsu couldn't seem to breathe. "L-Lu..cy.."

This photo held the naked, bloodied, and very much pregnant body of his girlfriend that he hasn't seen in almost a year. He could tell her neck was cut, and every limb except her stomach had a gash in it. Her once golden hair was now a dull yellow; it was matted with blood, and clung to Lucy's pale forehead. Her eyes were closed and lips parted. Also, lying next to the deep red mattress was a large cooking knife. "No, no, no way.. This can't be true.." Tears formed, and fell down his pale cheeks. "Lucy.. She's not- she's not dead.. She's not!" Natsu yelled, which caught the attention of surrounding guild members. "What did you say, Natsu?" Erza asked, while looking up from her strawberry cake.

Natsu couldn't believe it; he didn't _want _to believe it. He let the photo fall to the ground, as well as himself. Natsu collapsed to his knees as he sobbed violently. "S-she's.. I am- I was.. A d-dad.. Lucy.. She.. This time.. It's-It's for real, isn't it.." Just by the mention of the blond, Erza bolted up and took the picture in her own hands. "This is.."

Time passed, and eventually all guild members have been informed about Lucy's death. The female population were forced to tears, while the males kept silent. Although, Elfman was ranting on how "manly it is to cry," and how he hoped Lucy put up a "manly fight" before passing.

Inside, Lisanna was quite pleased with the outcome. It allowed her to attack Natsu with her lust while he was in a weak state, and make him hers. Of course she felt bad about Lucy dying and all, but not really.

Natsu had gone off to the forest, and even though he was far away, his roars could be heard back at the guild. Natsu has lost his mate, the one he truly loved. All because _he couldn't find her. _Maybe if he hadn't gave up the first time, she'd be there with him.

They searched _everywhere. _They asked _everyone _if they've seen her. Nothing.

The dragon couldn't save the princess from the prince.

**Akuzo's Basement**

Opening her eyes, Lucy looked drowsily down at herself. There was dry blood covering every inch of her, and she could tell the sun was setting. Wiggling her toes, and then her fingers, she noticed she wasn't tied down at all. The next thing she noticed was a _very _sharp pain that was coming from her abdomen. _S-shit.. It's almost time, isn't it? _Breathing through her clenched teeth, Lucy sat up, and the mattress made a _squish _from the absorbed blood. She then allowed her eyes to examine her current surroundings. The first thing that caught her eye was the unwashed knife that was laying next to the mattress. And, that's all that mattered. Because at that very moment, she heard the humming of her captor making its way down the steps.

She _wasn't_ going to allow herself to be restrained again.

She _was_ going to end it now.

Quickly picking up the knife, and fighting through the excruciating pain, she managed to get up and limped to where she was out of sight. Steadying her breathing, her heart still seemed to beat a mile a minute. Adrenaline was pulsing through her; she _was _getting her revenge.

Akuzo finally stepped off the last step, and walked around the corner, expecting the dead blond to be there. But, she wasn't. "What the..?" Quickly walking over to the mattress, he examined where the body should have been. "I could've sworn she's dead..!" Frantically looking around, he couldn't see much of anything because of how dark it was.

Lucy was waiting for her chance. _Turn around! Just, turn around!_

Almost as if she commanded him to, he turned his back towards her direction. Taking her chance, she fought through the throbbing in her lower abdomen and calf, and half-sprinted towards him with the knife held high. _Vital points, aim for the vitals! _Bring the knife down, Lucy aimed for the crook of his neck, and landed on-point.

"Wh-Aaahh!" Akuzo yelled as he fell to the ground, blood spurting out of his neck. "You.. I thought you were dead!" He turned over on his back, so he was facing the girl he supposedly murdered. "Thought wrong, you bastard!" Lucy had an evil glint in her dull eyes; one he's never seen before. Akuzo reached up and attempted to grab her leg to cast a spell, but she was quicker. Once again swiping down, she caught his fingertips. Cutting a few clean off, Akuzo pulled back his hand a let out an agonizing scream. "You don't deserve those fingers!"

Fulfilling her revenge, Lucy knelt down next to Akuzo (who was still crying out in pain), and dug the knife into the flesh of his stomach. Lucy twisted the large knife around in his stomach, before pulling it out. Blood was filling Akuzo's mouth, and he started gurgling out apologies. "I'm.. S-sorry.. P-please.." Not paying attention to his pleas, like he never did for her, she stabbed her rapist in his open palm. "These hands!" She said inbetween sobs, "Those hands have violated me!"

"I'm so-" Akuzo dodged Lucy's next attack, which was at his eyes. "No, shut up! You aren't!" She exclaimed while vigorously shaking her head. "You aren't sorry!.. These eyes! They've tarnished my body!" She tried once more, and made contact with his left eye. Cutting into it, Akuzo was rendered blind in that eye. He could hardly let out another scream as the knife came down on him a second time, only for him to be stabbed in the groin. Choking out a sob, she twisted the knife that was being held with two hands. Blood was choking Akuzo at this point, and he was completely petrified at Lucy's actions.

"You've.. Y-you've penetrated me.. You'll no longer be able to use it!" Pulling the knife out, she again stabbed Akuzo in his genital area. After pulling out the blood-soaked knife, she took a look at whom she's about to murder. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

One of which, out of physical pain. The second, emotional pain.

Both were suffering.

Inching closer to Akuzo, Lucy bit her lip in order to prevent her screeching cries. "I-if you really.. Wanted t-to kill me.. You should've.. Pressed harder!" Going for the kill, Lucy brought the knife back. But, before she swung, she said the last words Akuzo would ever hear. "You're no longer allowed to live in this world!" At that, the knife she wielded struck Akuzo's neck, causing blood to immediately pour out. Some even splattered across Lucy's face and chest. She must've hit an artery.

Almost laughing to herself as she watched the man who did horrible things to her die, Lucy stood up. "It's over.." Before, she completely ignored the pain. But now, it was unbearable. Lucy put an arm around her large stomach, and hobbled to the staircase. Looking up, she built up enough strength to climb them as quickly as possible. "I'm.. Finally.. Free!" Happiness bubbled within Lucy's core, and that caused more salty tears to fall down her bloody cheeks.

Upon reaching the doorway, she immediately spotted her gate keys on the counter. Cringing, she walked over and grabbed them. She felt a surge of their joy wash through her, as they were reunited after so long. "I'm here, guys." Lucy whispered downwards.

While looking for the front door, Lucy spotted a large black t-shirt she could slip over herself. She did so, and surprisingly it fit. Unfortunately, the blood soaked right through it. Lucy then found the front door, and opened it. There was a chill breeze, but a smile appeared on her face anyway. Never wanting to go back to that nightmare, Lucy ventured out onto the porch. Only then, her water broke. "No, _shit!" __  
_

What shocked Lucy most when she entered the outside was that she was in _suburbs. _How did no one hear her screaming?! Akuzo must have placed some kind of spell on the house.

Yelling while she limped down the street, she pleaded for someone's help. "Someone, please! Help! I'm- ah!" Dropping to the ground in front of an alleyway, a contraction hit Lucy. "Sh-shit!" She closed her eyes, and sweat dripped down her forehead, bringing blood with it. "S-someone.." Lucy held her stomach, and was about to summon one of her spirits when a girl appeared out of the alley. _  
_

"M-miss? Are you um.. All right?" The girl hesitantly asked. This strange pregnant lady _was _covered in blood and cuts. Surprised, Lucy shot her head up and let out a small scream of pain. "P-please, help! I'm goi-going into labor..!" The young girl appeared to be taken back, like the situation wasn't obvious enough. "O-okay!" She replied, and summoned out a few more females and males from the alley. Together, they led her into a well-lit room not too far into the passageway.

There, the group of people aided Lucy in her birth. They seemed to know what they were doing; the female that had first encountered Lucy had one of the other girls summon supplies out of thin air. Kind of like Erza's requip abilities.

Hours of pain, and screams later, a baby girl was born. "Maybe we should call an ambulance or something.." One of the boys asked. Another boy snapped back, "No! Are you stupid or something?! We could get-!" The boy couldn't finish because a hand covered his mouth.

All Lucy cared about at that moment was looking into her new born's large, gold eyes; she wasn't even paying attention to those around her.

Wait, gold?

* * *

**Review, please!**

**Did I convey Lucy's feelings well enough?**

**TRANSLATIONS:  
**

_Junko: Obedient or genuine, combined with child_**  
**

_Samon: Summon_

_Sayonara, omocha to ko: Good bye, toy and child_

**_IMPORTANT_**

**_In future chapters, I'm going to be including OC's. I would kindly request if you have any NAMES or MAGIC POWERS I could possibly use, to leave me a review, including just that! _**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	8. Greetings

**Thank you guys very much.**

***_No longer accepting Oc ideas.*_**

* * *

Lucy was in an apartment only a few blocks away from where she was being held captive for nine months. Currently, she was residing in her bedroom, shaking. Lucy's knees were hugged to her chest, as her back rested against the cold wall. Her baby, that was named Mizuki, laid sleeping soundly in a makeshift crib not too far away from herself. Lucy just woke up from a nightmare she had: Akuzo somehow coming back to life and capturing her all over again. Looking down at her scar covered arms, she began to relive the previous night.

The rape.

Losing so much blood.

Stabbing Akuzo.

Giving birth.

Silent tears washed down Lucy's cheeks, and her shaking intensified. All she wanted was for everything to be over and back to how things used to be: laughing and having a good time with her guild mates. Now, she sported a child and traumatizing memories. She was too young to even think about being a mother, but here she is.

Once Mizuki had been born, all Lucy could stare at were her golden eyes. Mizuki had been placed next to Lucy, and had been sleeping for the time being. Only until one of the older girls cleared her voice, did Lucy notice the two males in the room. The first, looked to be over twenty, while the other appeared to be fourteen or so. Just by seeing their young, masculine figures reminded Lucy too much of Akuzo. Not thinking rationally, Lucy began screaming for them to get away from her, attempting to jump off the bed she was in. Immediately, the child awoke and began screaming as well, and crying. The group was startled and didn't know exactly how to react.

The sudden pain that shot up Lucy's calf as soon as she stepped one foot off the bed caused her to go crumbling down to the ground, reopening a few of her wounds. Lucy laid on the carpet sobbing violently, propped up on her hands. But, being too weak to hold herself up right, she collapsed back down to the carpet. The pain Lucy felt was unbearable, and she allowed herself to fall into unconsciousness.

When the group of five regained their composure, the eldest girl spoke. "Well, Sophie, can you get the child to stop crying please? I'll be taking our guest into the bathroom to clean her up. Ai, come with me, kay? Boys," She turned to look at the males and continued, "I think she was most startled when she witnessed you two. Please, just stay out of her sight until I can get her story. By the looks of it, she's been through some tough shit lately. After that, we'll see what we'll do with her, she seems pretty helpless right now anyway." With the last sentence, the girl smirked.

As the girl was walking to get Lucy, the youngest boy spoke. "R-Ruko, a-are we gonna kill her? The baby, too?" Shyly, he looked down at his sock-covered toes and began wiggling them. The girl known as Ruko began dragging Lucy towards the bathroom door. "I'm not _that _heartless, Kenshin! I'm not one to kill babies, you know. We'll just.. See what she has to offer, and decide from there, alright?" Ai trailed silently behind Lucy.

Without waiting for a response, Ruko told Ai to shut the bathroom door. Ruko carefully stripped Lucy of her clothes, and ran a hot bath. "I don't think I can lift her in the tub by myself. So help me, would you?" Ruko picked Lucy up by her armpits, and as instructed, Ai followed by lifting her feet. Together, they carefully set Lucy down in the steaming water.

Ruko made sure Lucy was shampooed, conditioned, and scrubbed to perfection. Ai had been humming, while watching Lucy being cleaned. She even blushed while Ruko shamefully washed Lucy's nether regions.

Once Lucy was done with her bath, the two girls lifted the Celestial mage out of the water. Laying Lucy down on a towel, another was used to dry her body. "Okay, Ai. I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I need you to restore her health back to 100 percent, nothing less. This woman has amazing potential, I can just see it. So, please." Ruko looked to the third female in the room with pleading eyes. Ai tore her own gaze off of Lucy's naked breasts, and ran a hand through her own brown hair. "I-I suppose I can this once.."

Ai was a weak individual, but with incredible power. Power that could make her deathly ill if she pushed herself too hard. Ai pulled out the orange paint that allowed her to complete her spell, and wiped a thumbfull horizontally across Lucy's forehead. Holding her thumb to the middle of her own forehead, Ai cast her spell. "_Agree to my will, and grant me access! Healing Stage: One Hundred Percent!" _After completion, the orange paint began to glow.

Of course, using so much of her magic energy left Ai in a less-than-well state. Feeling completely drained, she fell backwards closing her eyes- only to land in Ruko's lap. Ruko sincerely smiled down at the girl, and ran fingers through her soft hair. "Thank you, Ai."

Although Lucy's body was littered with scars still, everything else seemed to go back to normal. She returned to a normal weight, and her breathing evened out. Even Lucy's womanhood regained its former glory. Unfortunately, her hair remained a mustard-y yellow.

Only a few minutes after Ai's job was done, Lucy groggily woke up. "W-what's.. Going on..?" First, sitting up, Lucy noticed she was again naked. Just like every day in that _disgusting _man's house. Frantically, Lucy backed away from the two girls in front of her, until she reached the edge of the tub. With the thud of her heartbeat in her ears, she barely heard the spoken words. "I'm Ruko, and this is Ai." Ruko motioned down to Ai and continued. "You have no need to be frightened here, okay? I just cleaned you up, and Ai healed you. There's another girl out there, Sophie, who's gonna take care of Mizuki until you're ready. And the two idiot boys will stay out of your sight until you say so, kay?" Ruko smiled at Lucy, and Lucy hesitantly nodded in return. "Th-thank you.."

Thus, leading up to now. Calming down, Lucy decides to bring out one of her spirits, considering she hasn't seen or even heard from them in almost a year. She shakily stood up, and walked over to where her keys laid. Taking out the desired key, she quietly summoned Loki, so the baby wouldn't wake up. "_Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" _On command, bright light shimmered in front of Lucy, and there stood the one and only. "Loki!" Lucy flung her shaky arms around her spirit, and sobbed into the crook of his neck. "L-Lucy.. It's.. You? Right?" He too wrapped his arms tightly around the blond, and rested his head against hers. "I-it's me! It's me!" She tightened her grip around his neck, and sobbed violently. "I've m-missed you s-so much!" Loki closed his eyes and smiled against her. "I've missed you too." Slowly, though, his smile turned into a frown and he released her.

Grabbing Lucy's shoulders, he held her in a tight grip. What Akuzo did to her flashed before her mind, and she panicked. "L-Let go of me!" Lucy struggling to get out of his hands was odd, but the Lion Spirit released anyway. "W-what happened Lucy? Why were you gone? None of us could force our gates open.. We- we felt your pain, Lucy, so tell me!" All of the commotion was too loud for the sleeping baby, causing her to wake and scream. Lucy's wide eyes darted to Mizuki, and she hurriedly walked over and picked her up. Hushing and rocking her baby, Lucy looked back up to meet Loki's wide eyes. "I-is that.. Yours, Lucy?" All he got was a nod, and he slowly walked over to the duo. "C-can I..?" Motioning to hold her, Lucy smiled and nodded and gave Loki the quieting down baby. "H-her name is Mizuki. She's.. She's mine and Natsu's child.."

Loki felt intense energy surge throughout his body once Mizuki's golden eyes met his black ones. "T-this energy, Lucy! It's incredible!" Lucy shot a confused look, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Loki frowned. "I'm feeling so much energy coming from your child, Lucy; I-I can't explain it.. It's almost overwhelming.." Feeling a little uneasy, a quiet Mizuki was placed back in her crib, to slowly close her eyes not long after.

After seeing enough, a girl with shoulder length dirty-blond hair scurried away to another bedroom. After entering and shutting a door, the girl walked silently to where a raven-haired girl was sleeping. "Ruko!" She whisper-yelled, "Ruko, wake up!" Groaning, said person came back into consciousness, and glared at the dirty-blond. Moving her bangs out of her eyes, she spoke. "Sophie, what the hell do you want?" Recoiling a bit, Sophie began pulling at her wrists. Nervous habit. Waking up Ruko was like poking a sleeping bear with a stick. "I-I'm sorry for waking you, but um, I just saw our guest summon.. A spirit I guess?" Once hearing that, Ruko awoke fully and sat up. "What did you say? Lucy summoned a spirit? Was it with a key? Did you see?" Sophie shook her head. "Also, the spirit was talking about such a great amount of energy coming from the baby that it was um, overwhelming. L-Lucy and that spirit seemed to be, well, very good friends."

Laying back down, Ruko smiled to herself. "Great job, Sophie. Thank you. We will definitely be keeping her with us." And with that, Sophie was sent off to go to her own room. _I'm so glad she didn't flip out on me for waking her up, like last time! _Sophie sighed, and smiled nervously to herself.

"Will you tell me what happened now, Lucy?" Loki asked with pleading eyes. They've both retreated to the small bed, and Loki held Lucy in a tight embrace. "I-I guess I could, I mean.. Will you please relay it back to the others? It's-it's hard for me to explain.. But, you deserve that much." All Loki did was nod and give Lucy an encouraging squeeze.

Over the next few hours, a story was told, many tears were shed, and a spirit was sent back to the Celestial World. By the time Lucy was actually able to close her eyes, it was becoming daybreak. Lucy didn't care that a faint light was peaking through the curtains, or that she now had the responsibility to take care of a child. She deserved some peaceful sleep, right? And so, Lucy drifted off into a soundless sleep.

**A few hours later..**

Lucy was seated on a couch, with Mizuki in her lap. She was feeding her child with a smile on her face. "I can't thank you guys enough for buying this stuff, really. I don't know how I could ever repay you!" On a separate couch, Ai, Ruko, and Sophie sat. Ruko smiled, then glanced to her sides at Ai and Sophie. "It was really no big deal; just trying to help out!" Flashing Lucy a fake smile, Ruko then cleared her voice. "Um, Lucy? Could you maybe clue us in on what happened before we brought you in? It would really help clear things up." Immediately, Lucy's silly smile turned into a frown and she put the milk bottle down.

Lucy's next look sent shivers down each girls' spine. "I was held captive by a sick man, and he did sick things to me. That's all you need to know." Lucy's sudden hard stare caused Ruko to gulp, but mentally scream: _Yes! This girl is perfect! _

"I-I'm sorry.." Ai said loud enough for only Ruko to hear, and held her head down. Ruko looked at Lucy with sad eyes, and asked a question Lucy wasn't expecting. "What happened to that man, hm? How did you get away?" Lucy returned her gaze to her daughter, and began feeding her again. "I killed him. He deserved it." A tear made its way down Lucy's cheek, but she wiped it away before anyone could catch it. Sophie and Ruko smiled to each other. "Lucy, could you tell us about that mark on your hand?"

Gasping inwardly, she remembered her guild mark, but immediately felt vile climb her throat. "O-oh! Oh. Fairy Tail. I unfortunately belong to a guild named _Fairy Tail. _They stopped searching for me after a while. I had a boyfriend there too. His name is Natsu." Saying his name brought a scowl to her lips. This time, Ai spoke ever so quietly, to confirm Ruko's next actions. "Do you, um, wish to join us, Lucy?" Lucy's head snapped back, and she questioned her. "What do you mean? Join you with what?" That's when Ruko joined in. She had to be careful how she worded it, or else she could send Lucy running. "The ones that live here.. We all stick together, in a group of sorts. And, we were wondering if you'd like to join us, since you're not going back to your guild. The more the merrier!" Sophie smiled softly, and waited for Lucy's reply.

Lucy contemplated for a moment. _Joining them wouldn't hurt, right? I mean, it's not like I can just walk back into Fairy Tail. They probably don't even care anymore. Besides, these people are glad to help. Although.. They may not be trustworthy. But, if it means keeping my child away from those traitors, then, I guess.. _"I.. Suppose I will." Ruko smirked, while Sophie squealed with glee.

Ruko moved from the couch, to stand up. "Alright, well. Last time you saw the boys you seemed kind of.. Freaked out, so.. Would it be okay if I brought them in here so you could meet them?" She asked cautiously. Lucy's oxygen intake began to quicken its pace, and she stared down at the ground. "I- um, if they don't come near me. Then yeah." A picture of Akuzo's smirking face above her while he pounded into her womanhood flashed through her mind, and a hand flew up to her mouth to muffle a cry. Ai was watching Lucy with a sad look on her face. She could only imagine what that man did to her.

Ruko nodded and left the room, to fetch the other members. "Lucy, uh," Sophie spoke, "Your daughter is so beautiful!" Flashing a smile, Lucy shakily looked up at the young girl. "T-thank you so much.." Lucy tried at a real smile, she really did. But what came out was a sloppy half-grin.

A few seconds later, Ruko walked in with the two boys trailing behind her. The first boy towered well beyond Ruko's height, and had short black hair. He was wearing a t-shirt that complimented his large muscles, and freckles littered his cheeks. _He's so handsome! _The boy behind him looked like he was even scared to walk in this room. He also had short hair, but his was brown.

Ruko directed the boys as far away from Lucy as possible, and she let out a long steady breath. "Okay, Lucy! This is Ren. He's twenty-three." She pointed to the tallest man. "He's a really sweet guy. I'm sure you'll get along perfectly! " Smiling, she introduced the smaller boy. "And this timid shit is Kenshin. He's only fifteen. He's got brains of a scholar, though."

Both guys awkwardly smiled at Lucy, and gave a wave or a "Hello." Lucy only nodded in return. These guys could try to rape her like- _No. Lucy, stop. You have your keys with you this time. Nothing is going to happen. But, I had my keys last time too, and I ended up being captured, and-and- _Before she could think anymore, she yelled, "Stop!" A string of curse words rung under her breath as Mizuki began crying. Rocking back and forth to calm her daughter down, she apologized under her breath while looking shamefully at the others. "No.. worries..?" Ruko's statement came out more like a question, but she made up for it quickly after. "Wait! I never even gave the girls a proper introduction! Well, first off, I'm Ruko. I'm twenty-four, and the oldest." Her smiling quickly faded when she heard Sophie mumble a "And queen bitch around here.." That caused Ai to giggle, and Ruko to send a death glare over to the girls. "That little shit is Sophie. She's fifteen too, and quite obnoxious." Smirking, Ruko then pointed to Ai. "And this youngster is Ai. She's the youngest here, at thirteen. Ai's a fragile little girl, so be careful with her." Ruko then ruffed up Ai's bowl cut, dark brown hair. "R-Ruko! Please stop!" Chuckling, Ruko stopped.

Putting her hands on her hips, Ruko smiled at Lucy. "So, there ya have it, Lucy! And little Mizuki. Welcome to the gang."

**Akuzo's Hideout**

"Akuzo, I'm here!" Aimi called down to the basement. The front door was left wide open, which the purple-haired woman thought was strange. Akuzo rarely left the house for much of anything.

"Are you even down here?!" Aimi stepped down on the first step, and immediately got a face full of putrid-smelling air. "Euhh! What the?!" Pulling her sleeve to cover her nose and mouth, her eyes widened. "Oh, no! Please not her!" Rushing down the rest of the steps, Aimi let out a tiny sigh. In front of her laid the bloody corpse of Lucy's captor. Walking over to where his body was, she chuckled. "Ha, Akuzo, you fool. You actually got what was coming for ya, huh? Good for her." Looking around, Aimi noted that Lucy killed this man brutally. "I just hope she's alright."

Coughing, Aimi retreated to the third step before looking back down at the mess. "Should probably clear this up, so.." The woman closed her eyes, and held her right hand towards his deceased body. Swipped it downwards, she chanted, "_Erase!" _Hurrying back up the steps, she heard the wind of the portal that would suck anything out of its range, and teleport it to wherever it teleports things to.

Sassily slamming his front door shut, she smirked to herself. "You did one hell of a number on 'em, kid."

* * *

**Do you guys think I should add a small chapter with the descriptions of the OC's?**

**Review!**

**_Mizuki is translated to "beautiful" and "moon" _**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	9. The First Mission

**Hey everyone. Sorry, I've had a little writer's block. **

**School is finally out, but I still have a few more exams to go.**

**I was wondering, would anyone really mind if I did some of Lucy x OC here and there?**

**Thank you so much for the support!**

* * *

"Mira, can we talk for a few minutes?" Lisanna asked as she took a seat at a bar stool. Mira looked up from the cup she was cleaning, and smiled. "Of course, but I'm about to close the guild soon. What about?" Lisanna turned around to look at Natsu, who was sitting by himself in a corner, and then turned back to keep her eyes glued in her lap. "I, um.. When Lucy got captured, I-I was happy." Mira's bright smile immediately faded. "What did you just say?" Lisanna bit her lip. "I-I was happy that she was gone because I thought I could have a chance with Natsu, Mira."

"But, but when we got that picture, he just, he just didn't want anything to do with me! I-I feel horrible, I regret everything I've thought about her situation! I was selfish, so selfish!" Tears spilled out of her blue orbs, and her clenched her teeth together to hold back sobs. Mira's eyes softened while witnessing her younger sister's grief. "It's okay, Lisanna." Mira cautiously looked around her, to see if they've caught anyone's attention. Thankfully they didn't.

"Mira, I-I just feel like I was the cause for her death! I-If I didn't think those horrible things, th-th-then she might not be d-dead right now! Sh-she could be here with us, alive!" Mira became nervous as a few guild members started glancing over towards the bar. "O-okay Lisanna, calm down, please. It's not your fault. None of what happened to Lucy is your fault. We just.. Couldn't track her. But, she's.. She's in a better place now. Okay? Just be happy that Lucy no longer has to go through that pain. She left with the memories from Fairy Tail in her heart." Mira started to tear up herself, as Lisanna wiped away stray tears. Lisanna looked shakily back up at her older sister. "Thanks, sis."

Mira smiled sadly at Lisanna, and gave her a wink. "Now go over and comfort Natsu. He needs it right now." Lisanna smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

**Meanwhile...**

"Lucy, would it be okay if we left Mizuki here with Ai for a while? I wanted you to come with us on one of our missions." Ruko kindly asked Lucy, as Lucy set Mizuki down in her newly bought crib. It was a light shade of pink, and had yellow stars painted on the bars. Lucy looked back strangely and asked, "Mission? What kind of missions do you guys do?" Ruko held back a laugh and just replied, "If you come with us, you'll see." Lucy agreed.

And so, once the moon was highest in the night sky, the group of five set out for the mission.

They were walking in the shadows of a town Lucy didn't know the name of. But, she didn't care what the name was, as long as she never had to step a foot inside of Akuzo's house again, she was fine. Little did Lucy know as she was trailing behind Kenshin, Sophie, and Ren, that they all had sadistic grins spread across their faces. Ruko was walking stealthily next to Lucy, trailing her dark eyes across each alleyway they passed.

Ren and Kenshin slowed down a bit, so they were only a few steps ahead of Ruko and Lucy. Sophie sped up, and once she took one step in front of the next alley, her head snapped to her right. Her smile widened considerably, and Lucy watched her take slow steps into the alley until she wasn't visible any longer. "What's she doing, Ruko?" Lucy asked as she glanced over to the raven-haired girl. Her eyebrow-length bangs shielded her eyes, and she didn't reply. Ruko just kept walking forwards with Kenshin and Ren.

As Lucy ventured closer to the alley, she could make out male coons at who was most likely Sophie. Once they reached the corner, Ren and Kenshin stood on the outside of the alley. Lucy and Ruko walked forward a few feet, then Ruko laughed as she witnessed the sight before her. The moonlight enhanced the four males in front of Sophie asking her bluntly for sex.

"I'd fuck 'er, wouldn't you Eld?!"  
"Yeah! Look at that body!"  
"I'd love to squeeze those tits!"  
"Hell yeah!"

Ruko's laugh faded, while Sophie's smile only grew bigger, if that was possible. "My, my. Very disrespectful, don't you think Sophie?" Sophie put her hands behind her back, and tilted her head, all while never turning around. "Yes, very." Lucy looked back and forth, very confused. Instead of saying something, she just listened on. "Good job for picking out these ones." Ruko looked to Lucy and winked.

"Go." On command, knives shot past Lucy's face, and then made contact with two of the four men at the end of the alleyway. The knives hit the duo on both sides of their shoulders, and the dead center of their stomachs. Lucy whipped her head back, to find Kenshin's hands falling back to his sides. "Nice shot, Kenshin! Better than last time!" Sophie exclaimed. Startled, Lucy frantically asked, "W-what's going on here?!" Ruko shot Lucy a disgusted glare, and told her to shut up and watch.

The men were yelling, and trying to help their fallen comrades. "W-what have you done! You bitch!" One of the larger men ran past a plain-faced Sophie, straight for Lucy. Ruko stepped out of the way, leaving Lucy utterly terrified that a middle-aged man was running at her full force.

_Akuzo._

The man then tackled Lucy, and began trying to punch her in the face. Each time, Lucy let out a scream and dodged. Her heart was racing, and she reached around for any type of blunt object. Lucy gasped once his fist made contact with her jaw, but then her hand wrapped around a glass bottle. Grunting and bringing the bottle up, she connected it with the side of his head. This sent the man sprawling to her left, and something strong surged inside Lucy.

A new kind of painful desire.

A need to seek revenge, against filth like this one.

Lucy's grip tightened around the bottle, and she crawled on top of the man, who was still yelling in agony. Shards of glass stuck to his head, and blood was rushing down his old face. The moonlight glistened off the dark blood, and the Celestial mage was surprisingly pleased at the sight beneath her.

But, she wanted this man dead. Why? Because she wanted all disgusting men to _feel _what she felt while in the cold grasp of _his _hands.

Lucy raised the broken side of the bottle above her head as soundless tears raced down her pale cheeks. Lucy would no longer have regrets, as long as that _beast's _name rang through her head. Lucy then brought the bottle down at amazing speed, cutting up the man's throat. He began gagging, and clawing at his throat to begin with, then gradually bleeding out. All the blond did was sit back, and watch the man die slowly, with an expressionless face and absolutely no remorse.

Kenshin averted his gaze, and Ren's attention found point at his shoes, while Ruko and Sophie had grins spread across their cheeks. The three men stared in horror as one of their closest friends proceeded to be murdered without reason.

"W-what do you want from us!" One of the uninjured men spoke. Sophie laughed, and pointed her index finger at them. "We want all you got, and then we'll think about letting _you _live. I can't say much for your friends there." What Ruko was expecting was the man to sell out where their worth-while stuff was hiding, and then attempt to take off, leaving his pals behind.

And, that's exactly what he did. It's very predictable what a man will do when he's faced with the choices of: saving your own ass, or sticking around until the bitter end with those "dearest" to you.

"A-all we own is being hidden behind those bins over there!" The man pointed to where four large bins rested against a brick wall, and stood up. "I-I'm sorry, guys.." He whispered to his bleeding friends. "You-you're not leaving us are you, Rob?!" One of the wounded called out. Said person, known as Rob, stepped forwards towards Sophie. "Please, you can take everything. Just let me go!"

Sophie looked back towards Ruko, and gave her a distinct nod. Ruko gave the next orders, obviously directed towards Ren. Lucy watched blankly as the scene unfolded.

"Go." Taking his command, Ren landed a close fist into an open palm, and then lifted his fist into the air. Next, he chanted his spell. _"Morphing: Concrete Ravens!" _One by one, ravens began forming out of the concrete beneath their feet, and darting towards Rob. One even landed on Lucy's shoulder, and began lightly pecking at her cheek. This caused a tiny smile to form on her delicate lips, and she pat the gray raven on it's shockingly soft head. Watching his ravens rip Rob's flesh, and being affectionate to the blond commenced a grin to appear.

**A few hours later...**

The gang had gathered up the valuables that were being hidden near the brick wall. Ruko collected a "shit load" of jewel, a few gold watches, and many other items that could be auctioned for a good price. Ruko, Sophie, Ren, Kenshin, and Ai were all seated in the living area chatting, while Lucy was in her room breastfeeding her daughter.

"So how did the mission go, guys?" Ai asked quietly. Sophie and Ruko exchanged pleased faces, and Ruko fixed a stray bang. "It went great, actually. I don't know what's going on inside that girl's head, but she murdered one of the guys that we were plannin' to kill, no problem. Oh well, less blood on our hands." Ai nodded her head, and Sophie looked to Ren. "Hey, Ren! Why did one of your birds hang around Lucy like that? They've never clung to any of us! I thought they were supposed to be killing machines." Sophie pouted, and waited for Ren to answer.

He scratched the freckles on his cheek, and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure myself, to be quite honest. And hey, they are! Did you not see the way that guy _Bob _got torn to shreds?" Sophie waved him off.

In the other room, Mizuki had finally gone to sleep, and Lucy kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweetheart. Hoshi wa anata ni kisu shimashou.."

At last, Lucy could go crawl into her own bed. She rolled over to her side, and peered at her digital clock. "Huh, Natsu. Remember when you said you'd buy me a new clock that morning?" She whispered to herself, before she started thinking about the present. _It was okay to kill that guy, right? I mean, he came at me. I didn't have any other choice. He was scum anyway. He's like Akuzo. They're all like Akuzo. _

Daybreak crept around, and the busty blond finally got to fall into a deep sleep. Her slumber was filled with nightmares, unfortunately, and Ren and Ruko eventually had to rush in to calm Lucy and the baby's screaming.

_As time went on though, Lucy's nightmares became less frequent. Her desire for revenge became greater, and she began going out with the gangs on each "mission" they planned.  
Since Sophie was most skilled with hand-to-hand combat, Lucy started training, and constantly sparring with the blond. It eventually got to the point where Lucy could easily out-match Sophie, and pin her to the ground without a second thought.  
Kenshin and Ren no longer frightened Lucy, instead, they grew extremely close. Ren and Lucy began hanging around each other more than usual, and would sneak in side glances here and there.  
Mizuki's power has grown more unstable, but it could only be noticed by Leo the lion. He began to worry for the well-being of his key holde. If the child's power were to get out of hand, he'd say, Lucy could be in serious danger._

_Thus, a little after a year of Lucy's joining of the gang, a new plan was laid out._

"Guys," Ruko called, "It's that time again!" Cheers rang throughout the kitchen, but Ruko silenced them. "Lucy, in case you didn't know, we each battle for the title of leader. It all mainly depends on strength and tactic, but also how well of a leader you are, of course." Ren smiled at Lucy, and she returned it. "Since I won last time, I think we should give you a chance at the spot."

Lucy smirked, as did Ruko. "So, if you can beat the other four members, then you get to go head to head with me." A mischievous tint spread throughout Lucy's eyes. "Oh, you're on."

* * *

**Well? Review!**

**Check out my latest story, _FAIRYCHAT_, would you?**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

_Hoshi wa anata ni kisu shimashou: Let the stars kiss you_

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	10. Battle

**If any of you were following _Wizardly Relationships, _I deleted the story. Honestly, I had no actual plot set up when I first began the story, so I felt it wasn't even going to go anywhere. Sorry.**

**Fan girl 666: ****Thank you!**

* * *

Because Lucy was usually the one to complete the gang's missions, Lucy got more of the reward than anyone. This allowed Lucy to buy a larger apartment only a few blocks away, for herself and Mizuki. She also hired a nanny, Allison. She was only seventeen, but very good with children.

"Allison! I'm going to work!" Lucy called down the hall. The blond was holding her daughter, and giving her affectionate kisses on her cheeks and nose. "I'll see you later, okay Mizuki? Be a good girl for mommy." Mizuki giggled and pat Lucy on her nose. "Okay, have a good day Miss. Heartfilia!" Allison spoke as she took Mizuki from Lucy's arms. Immediately, Mizuki began playfully pulling on Allison's ginger hair.

As Lucy was about to walk out the door to go meet up with the gang, she took one last look at her child. Lucy sighed as Mizuki's golden eyes bore into her own brown ones. "Make sure to feed her on time today!" Lucy yelled as she close the door behind her.

Today was the day of the battle for next gang leader.

_Time skip_

Lucy, Ruko, Kenshin, Ren, Sophie, and Ai were in a grassy field, in a large circle. "Looks like you have an advantage, maker boy!" Sophie taunted Ren. He smirked, and winked at Lucy. "I know I do!"

"Okay, everyone! Listen up because I'm only saying this once!" Ruko smirked and looked square at Lucy. "Anything's fair game. Except for you Sophie," Ruko's attention snapped to Sophie, who grunted. "Don't go overboard this time, got it?!" Sophie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, Ruko! I've never even seen your magic before. You either, Sophie." Lucy's eyes narrowed. "I can't wait to!" Ruko chuckled. "Then let's begin!"

Ruko clapped her hands together, which made more of a thunderclap sound. And so, the fight began.

Sophie ran straight for Ruko first. "Dammit, Sophie! You do this every time!" Ruko yelled while dodging Sophie's fast punches. "Well," Sophie chuckled, "I need to take out the strongest first, don't I?!" This time, Ruko chuckled, and landed a blow to Sophie's gut. She doubled over, coughed, then got a blow to her nose. "You haven't defeated me all these years, so you won't now!" And again, Ruko swiped out Sophie's legs, causing her to fall on her side. "I haven't used my magic yet, either!"

Ren and Kenshin were circling each other. "Make a move, Ken. I'm waiting." Ren sniffed and narrowed his eyes while smirking. They both stopped in their places, and stared each other down. Then, Kenshin snapped his fingers, and Kunai knives appeared in his hands. "Ready, Ren?"

"More ready than I'll ever be!" Taking that as his cue, Kenshin threw the knives towards the freckled man. Ren slammed his fist in his palm, and yelled his spell quickly. _"Morphing: Dirt Wall!"_ On his command, a wall of dirt appeared in front of him, which blocked the knives. "Dammit." Kenshin whispered while running towards the wall.

The younger boy kicked through the dirt wall, to land on the grass and roll, another Kunai gripped in his palm. _"Dirt Snakes!" _Kenshin whipped his head to the right, to find Ren smirking, and brown snakes slithering towards his feet. "This is definitely new, Ren!" The boy yelled out.

The dirt snakes were easy to destroy; all Kenshin had to do was stab or swipe them, and they'd break into small dirt pieces. "Tch. Okay then, if you think you can so easily destroy those.. _Morphing: Dirt Eagles!" _Brown eagles, with grass as feathers, flew upwards. "Go!" Ren shouted and pointed at Kenshin. "God dammit, Ren.." He whispered.

As two large eagles flew towards Kenshin, and he actually became scared. A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he readied himself for an attack. The first dirt eagle was a few feet in front of the brown-haired boy, and he threw his two Kunai knives. As the first bird completely broke into dirt, Kenshin was unaware of that the second one was directly behind the first. He wasn't able to summon any more knives before the bird knocked into him, forcing him to the ground. _"Morphing: Dirt Chains!" _As Kenshin laid on the ground, dirt root-like structures protruded out of the ground, and wrapped around his arms and legs. "Wh-what?! Hey, Ren! Let me out! This isn't fair!"

Ren walked over to the teen, and smirked down at him. "Looks like you're out of the running, huh? You may have been able to break my other creations, but not this one. You're lucky I didn't summon my wolves, you know. They would've tore you apart." Turning on his heel, Ren ran over to where Ai and Lucy were fighting, leaving behind a pouting Kenshin.

Since the only way Ai could cast her spells by wiping the paint on the target's skin, she was having difficulties. Lucy was skillfully dodging Ai, thanks to all of the training with Sophie. Even though the brunette was small and frail, _hell _was she fast. Lucy was having a hard time also, though, Ai didn't leave any room for her to call one of her spirits for help.

As Ruko was walking away from Sophie, Sophie grabbed Ruko's ankle and pulled. "AhhHH!" Ruko face planted the cold grass, but then was rolled onto her back by the blond. "Ha! Who's got the advantage now, bitch?!" Sophie laughed while winding her fist back, to form a gradually increasing black, whirling circle. Then, her eyes met Ruko's.

"Not again.." Immediately, Ruko's eyes turned an ice blue, and Sophie was paralyzed in her place straddling Ruko's stomach. _"Mind Possession: Pain!"_

As Ren tackled Ai, which knocked her unconscious, he and Lucy heard a blood curdling scream come from a little ways away on the field. Both of their heads shot towards Ruko and Sophie, to find Sophie clawing at her head with wide eyes. "Heh," Ren laughed, "Looks like Sophie's out of the running, huh?"

"W-what even is Ruko's magic?!" Lucy exclaimed, backing away from Ren. "She fucks with your mind, Lucy. Ha ha." Ren got off Ai, and started venturing towards the busty blond; she continued backing up. "S-so what's Sophie's magic.." A smirk crept across his face, and he took larger steps. "She can summon black holes."

"O-oh, nice to know." Lucy gulped. She's never seen Ren look so.. _Sexy. _As Lucy continued to back up, she eventually fell due to a dirt vine Ren had quietly sprung up. She was lying on her back, with her hand marked with the Fairy Tail sign clenched to her chest. Her heart was starting to beat faster once Ren dropped down, to place a knee between her spread and sprawled out legs, and his hands on either side of her head. "R-Ren.."

Lucy was scared.

Nervous.

_Excited. _

She knew Ren wouldn't hurt her. Her face was burning up, and she closed her eyes. As Ren witnessed Lucy open up the area of access for her neck, he smirked. He was leaning down, ready to start kissing her neck, when an explosion went off to his right. Lucy's eyes darted open at the sound, and her breath hitched in her throat.

A little ways away, what looked like faint stars, with gold and red glitter, floated in the air. "Oh, _no!_"

_Flashback_

_"Lucy!" Leo called. "You need to take Mizuki to the Celestial King. He'll know what to do." Lucy sighed. "Look, Loki, I understand that you're worried about us. But I don't think that I'm in any time of danger! Mizuki hasn't shown any signs of having magic. Only you seem to notice something." Loki ran his hands through his orange hair. "Capricorn and I have discussed this, Lucy. Mizuki is like a time bomb. Her powers are unstable! Look, if Mizuki's powers ever get out of hand, there will be an explosion."_

_Flashback End_

Lucy was running as fast as her body would let her, back to her apartment. Ruko and Ren were trailing far behind her, yelling at her to wait up. "Please, please don't be hurt!" Lucy yelled to the wind as tears streaked off her cheeks.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, and she held her breath once she made it to the front of her apartment. Half of the front wall was blown out, revealing Mizuki's room. "No, no, no, no, no!" Lucy yelled as she frantically made her way in her apartment, then dashing to her baby's room.

"Lucy! What the hell happened?!" Ren asked once he was behind Lucy. He was still trying to catch his breath. Mizuki was screaming and crying, while Allison laid motionless on the floor next to her.

Lucy covered her quivering lips with her hands, and her breathing became erratic. _Please, not a panic attack! Not now! _

Shakily, pulling out Loki's key, she summoned him. He fancily shimmered in, and smiled. That quickly faded though, once he realized the situation. "L-Loki! Check if Mizuki's okay, please!" She begged. "W-woah," He walked to Mizuki's crib, and picked her up. "Mizuki feels like a ball of energy, Lucy!" Completely ignoring the leader of the twelve Zodiac, Lucy ran to Allison's side, and began shaking her. "A-Allison! Please, wake up!"

Ruko and Ren were shocked, and they didn't know what to say, so they stood in the doorway speechless.

"Lucy, dammit! I _told _you this would happen!" _  
_

"I know, _I know! _I should've listened, _I'm sorry!" __  
_

_Time skip.. A few days later.._

"Thank you, so much Ren. I really appreciate it." Lucy stood on her toes, and kissed Ren on his freckled cheek, which made him blush. Lucy giggled.

After the explosion, Ren temporarily patched Mizuki's walls with dirt. Ruko ran back to get the others, and Lucy had eventually woke Allison up.

Allison explained that when she was putting Mizuki down for a nap, she got very fussy and began screaming. Allison had tried to calm the child down, but the next thing she knew, there was a blinded light, and she was waking up to Lucy shaking her.

"Lucy, can we go to see the Celestial King now?" Loki asked the blond. Lucy picked up Mizuki in her arms, and waved goodbye to her gang members. "Let's go."

* * *

**I know how some stories with multiple OC's can be a little overwhelming, but, is my story like that?**

**Review!**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	11. Almost

**Holy wow, I'm at 80 follows! I never thought this story would be so popular. Thank you everyone so, so much. **

**Guest: Very soon, please keep reading!**

**Faithful2kh &amp; Hrstory: Thanks!**

* * *

Lucy, Mizuki, and Loki were standing in front of the very large Celestial King. His arms were crossed as he listened to Loki's story.

After Leo finished explaining his concerns for the blond, he wrapped an arm around Lucy, who was bouncing Mizuki in her arms. Lucy didn't mind though, because his presence calmed her nerves. Mizuki began sticking her fingers in Lucy's cleavage, and the blond bit her lip, waiting for the King's response.

"Well," his booming voice echoed down, "It is true that Mizuki's power is unstable. I can feel it too, Lucy Heartfilia. Loki's judgments were correct." Lucy's heartbeat increased, and she nervously glanced at Loki. "S-so what does that mean?!" The Celestial King continued, "The best procedure would to keep your child here in the Celestial World, to ensure the stability of her powers, and the safety of those surrounding her."

Lucy's eyes widened, and she looked down at her giddy child. She looked at Loki, who nodded his head, then back to the King. "B-but how would that even be possible?! Humans can't stay in the Celestial World for long!" Loki pulled his arm back, just to grab Lucy by her shoulders and look her straight in her frantic eyes. "Mizuki isn't just a normal human, Lucy! She has powers that may even exceed mine."

Lucy didn't want to believe it. "No, no! Please, take me back! Just take us back!" She shouted as tears threatened to fall. Everything was just so stressful, and she wasn't going to leave her child in a foreign world. Loki sighed and took one last look at the Celestial King. "Loki, ensure Mizuki and Lucy's safety. I'm counting on you." And with that, they both shimmered away to return to Lucy's apartment.

By the time they arrived in Lucy's home, it was dark out, and the other gang members seemed to return to Ruko's apartment.

"Loki, please. Go back to the Celestial World, we'll be fine." Lucy pleaded, as she set Mizuki down in her crib. Turning back, she found Loki with a look of desperation across his handsome features. "Lucy, I just need to protect you. Mizuki isn't safe like this. You really should have left her in the Spirit World until she became stable!" The blond became angrier and angrier the more he spoke. "You really expect me to leave my daughter in some world that even _I _don't completely understand?! Mizuki _is _human. She is not a type of energy-being like you're implying! Just go back! _Gate of the Lion, I command thee to close!_" Before he shimmered out, he protested, "Lucy, I-"

The blond fell to her knees, and began sobbing. _I was such a jerk to him, but he, he crossed the line with this one!__  
_

**The next day..**

"So how did things go in the Celestial World, Lucy?" Ren asked, while passing the blond a bowl of soup. Lucy gladly accepted it, and sighed. "Not so good. The King wanted Mizuki to stay until her powers became stable." Ruko walked by Lucy, and put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Lucy! You got us to look after her, you know?" Lucy craned her neck to look at the mind-controller, and her eyes softened. "Yeah, thanks."

Ren, Ruko, and Lucy were seated at the dinning room table in the Ruko's apartment. Ai and Sophie were playing with Mizuki in the other room, and giggles and squeals could be heard. Ruko nudged the blond to get her attention. "By the way Lucy, about who will become the next leader.." Lucy's ears perked up. "Yeah?"

"Since the battle was interrupted yesterday, we never really got a chance to finish the fight. But, we have all came to the conclusion that you should be the next leader." After Ruko stopped talking, Lucy raised her eyebrows. "What? Me?" Ren chuckled. "Yeah. We've all recognized that you're the most mature one out of all of us, and you've shown better leadership skills than I have."

Lucy was shocked. "I-I don't know what to say Ruko.. I.." Ruko smiled softly, and by that time, Ai was standing in the doorway with Sophie besides her, and Mizuki in her arms. "Just say you'll do it!" Sophie called out. "Y-yeah, I will! Thank you guys so much, really. I don't know how I could ever repay you all for what you've done for me.."

Ai quietly walked up to Lucy and bowed her head. "You can make it up to us by being a good leader, Lucy-san." Lucy blushed at the honorific the brunette used. "Yeah, Lucy! Just don't be a bitch like Ruko was!" Sophie laughed, then glanced over to Ruko, whose eyes were already an ice blue. "I-I mean, what am I talking about?!" Sophie nervously laughed, while darting her eyes somewhere else.

"So, it's settled then! Lucy Heartfilia, you are our new gang leader!" Ruko announced. Then, Kenshin walked in the room, from the bathroom. "Are we gonna have a gang name?" He asked, and Ruko gasped. "Oh, yeah! Well, Lucy.. Got any ideas?"

Lucy thought for a minute, but couldn't figure one out. "I-I have no idea, honestly." Lucy looked down at her lap, but then shot her head up once Ren spoke. "I have an idea!" He called out. Sophie crossed her arms. "Oh yeah freckle boy? What is it?" Ren scowled at the teenage girl, and then smiled at Lucy. "Since you're a Celestial Spirit mage and all.. I was just thinking that it could be 'Stars of Rapture' or something like that.. Considering your magic has to do with the constellations. I don't know, it was a stupid idea."

"No, no! Ren that was an amazing idea!" Ruko shouted. "Yeah, it makes sense! Stars of rapture actually means stars of joy! And Lucy here loves her Celestial Spirits, right?" Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "You're right, it was a really good idea! I love it, Ren! Let's do it. Stars of Rapture." Ren blushed and looked away, while Ruko winked at him.

**Time skip: Three Years Later**

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Mizuki exclaimed while following around her mother throughout the apartment. "Okay, okay honey! Mommy heard you the first three times you said it." Lucy scrambled into the kitchen, where Allison was. "Allison, could you please make Mizuki something to eat? I'm running late for work." Lucy then picked up Mizuki, and smiled. "Sure thing, Miss. Heartfilia!"

"Oh please Allison, I've told you a million times to call me Lucy!" The blond chuckled, and began talking to her daughter. "I have to go to work now sweetie, I'll be home before you know it! Be a good girl like always, kay?" Mizuki hugged her mother's neck, "Yes mama!"

Lucy put her daughter down, and rushed to the front door. "Bye guys! Love you, Mizuki!" Lucy called as she was shutting the door. "Love you too!" Mizuki called after.

Allison has been working for Lucy Heartfilia for a total of four years now, and still has no idea what 'work' Lucy went off to. But, Allison got paid _plenty, _so she wasn't complaining.

"Hey guys!" Lucy called as she entered Ruko's apartment. The five members were all seated in the living room, with grim looks on their faces. "What happened..?" She asked as she took a seat next to Sophie on a couch. Ruko looked up, and scowled. "Some fucker put requests out to guilds for our arrest." Lucy's breath quickened, and Sophie noticed, so she began rubbing her leader's back. "Y-you're kidding right?" Lucy asked, while her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm afraid not. They have our fuckin' descriptions too, which makes everything ten times worse."

"You know what, this is probably your fuckin' fault Sophie! You just had to go and kill those businessmen didn't you! God fucking dammit!" Ruko yelled, while Sophie _tch_-ed, and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ruko. If it was someone's fault, it was all of ours. Don't blame it on a single person. I'm sure we've all screwed up at one point.."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be careful then. If we get caught, we'll be taken into the magic council for sure." Lucy announced. "Then what would happen to us?" Kenshin asked curiously. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes. "We'd probably be put to death, or something along those lines."

"Fuck!" Ruko shouted, while getting up to move next to the windows. "You didn't tell your nanny about what you do for a living, did you Lucy?" She asked, while glancing back. "No, of course not! Not even Mizuki has a clue as to what I do once I leave the house."

"What are we gonna do if guilds start coming after us?" Ai asked quietly. Sophie giggled. "We're gonna have to fight back of course!" Ren and Ai chuckled, while Ruko smirked. "Yeah, we'll give 'em hell if they even consider bringing us in."

**Later that night**

Lucy lay under the covers, while Loki stands at the foot of her bed. "Mizuki hasn't been acting funny at all, right Lucy?" He asked, while sitting at her feet. "No, Loki. I told you, she hasn't done anything like three years ago." Loki smiled and closed his eyes with contempt. "Good. I'm glad to hear."

"Loki?" Lucy asked. "Would you protect me even if it was Fairy Tail who attacked me?" She sunk deeper into the covers, and waited for his reply. He sighed first, but then turned back to look at his key holder. "I'll protect you from whatever you desire, princess. Even if it is Fairy Tail." Lucy's gaze shifted away from her spirit, and she whispered, "Thank you, Loki." Then, he went back to the Celestial World, leaving her to her own thoughts.

"Natsu," she silently mouthed, "I could never stop loving you, as hard as I tried." Lucy closed her eyes in hopes of falling asleep, but was interrupted by the opening of her door. "Mom?" Lucy heard a little voice call, and she sat up. "Yes, dear? It's late, you should be sleeping."

Mizuki crawled up on her mother's bed, and adjusted her nightgown. "I couldn't sleep." Her little voice said, while crawling under the sheets with Lucy. "Why not?" The blond asked, and began running her fingers through her daughter's pink hair. _Just like her father._ "I kept thinking of daddy."

Lucy sighed, and laid back down on her own pillow. Turning her head so she was facing her daughter, she began talking in a soft tone. "I told you, Mizuki. Daddy had to go away for a long, long time. You'll see him one day, I promise." Mizuki grinned, and the moonlight glinted off something sharp in her mouth.

"Wait, is that a fang?" Lucy asked, while reaching over to open Mizuki's mouth. Opening her daughter's mouth, Lucy found a single fang. Smiling, Lucy kissed her daughter's forehead and wished her good night. _Yep, definitely just like her father._

**Meanwhile, at the guild**

"Come on, Lisanna!" Natsu cheered, while holding a mission request. "This one pays a ton of jewel! Let's go!" Grinning and jumping around, Natsu held out the request to Lisanna. She smiled, took it in her hands, and read it. "Yeah, sounds good to me, Natsu! Let's go ask Erza and Gray if they want to go, okay?"

Lisanna walked over to where Erza and Gray were chatting, and handed the scarlet-haired mage the form. "Capture the six murderous members of 'Stars of Rapture' and bring them into the magic council huh?" Erza asked, while handing the paper over to Gray. Natsu placed his hands behind his head, and grinned. "Yeah! It's only a few towns away from here. Look how much jewel it pays!"

"The members of the gang are very powerful mages. Their hair colors vary from blond, brunette, to raven." Gray announced, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm in." Gray said, while Happy flew over. "Count me in, also." Erza stated while taking the mission request over to Mira. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow, then."

* * *

**I'm not really proud of this chapter, but.**

**Review!**

**Sadly, this fic will be coming to a close in the next few chapters. I have yet to completely figure out the ending, though. ): **

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	12. Found You

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Okay seriously just ignore me in the last thing I said. I don't know when I'm ending this story bc I'm just full of ideas bye**

**Tara(Guest): Thank you so much, wow! It means a lot!**

* * *

"We need to find the gang as soon as possible, to make sure they don't murder anyone else. But act as normal as possible, so we don't look suspicious." Erza stated, while walking in front of Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, and Gray. "What were the descriptions again, Gray?" Lisanna asked, while holding Natsu's hand.

Gray closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "There's an older blond, with a large chest. She has shoulder length hair, and brown eyes." Natsu's hair shadowed his eyes, as an image of Lucy's smiling face flashed in his mind. "Another female has long, black hair and dark eyes. Um, there's another blond with shoulder length hair.. A brunette with a bowl cut.." Gray chuckled quietly. "And there's two males. The one is tall, muscular, with freckles. And the other one is short, with brown hair." Gray then nodded to himself, triumphantly, for remembering all of them.

"So what are we gonna do when we find these people?" Happy asked, while walking next to Natsu. "We're going to take them into the magic council, of course. And if they refuse, we'll just have to use force." Erza answered, while glancing back.

Then, Erza was approached by a teenage girl, with blond hair. "Hello, miss. Aren't you from the guild Fairy Tail?" The girl asked, while examining Erza's blue guild mark. "Yes, I am." Erza replied, while looking down at the girl. The girl smiled mischievously, and giggled. "Perfect. See you soon miss!" She said, then ran off into the crowd, leaving behind very confused mages.

"What just happened?" Gray asked, eyebrows furrowed. Erza narrowed her eyes, and shook her head. "I'm not so sure myself."

**With Stars of Rapture**

Sophie came running back into the apartment, panting and smiling like a madman. "So, are they here?" Ruko asked, while walking towards the blond. "They're here. Ha, there's two girls and two guys and a blue exceed."

Lucy slunk back into the bathroom, and began panicking. She slid down against the wall, until she was on her butt, and grabbed fist fulls of hair. _Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna, probably. No! Why them?! Why did they have to come. Please! Why. Why. Why? Why!_

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, and her lip quivered. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Ai was giving her a sympathetic smile. "It's going to be okay, Lucy-san." Lucy looked back down to the tiles, and sighed. "Nothing will ever be okay." She whispered.

"Lucy, get out here please!" The blond heard Ruko call from the kitchen. Ai nodded, and Lucy got up, to make her way into the kitchen.

Sophie, Ruko, Kenshin, and Ren were scattered in the kitchen, surrounding the dining table. Once Lucy got into the kitchen, Ruko spoke. "Okay, Lucy. Since members of Fairy Tail are here, we need to come up with a plan." Lucy's eyes narrowed, but she kept her gaze on the floor. "What kind of plan."

"We can either, one, kill them. Or two, make sure they don't come back again." Lucy scoffed, and crossed her arms. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with, Ruko?" The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Inform me, then."

"Sophie, what were the hair colors of the mages?" Lucy asked. "Red, pink, blueish, and white." Lucy closed her eyes, and bit her lip. "Erza Scarlet, S-class mage. Requip. Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer. Gray Fullbuster, Ice-Make mage. Lisanna Strauss, Take-Over mage."

Ren whistled. "Daamn, pretty strong, huh?" Lucy looked up with sad eyes. "There's no way you could ever drive them away. They're the most persistent bunch." Ruko bit her cheek. "And if you want to kill them.. Ehh, I think that's impossible." Lucy laughed, void of any emotion.

"Then what the fuck are we going to do?!" Ruko yelled, while slamming her fist down. "Why the hell are you getting so worked up?!" Sophie yelled, while taking a step forward. "Okay, okay guys. Stop." Lucy calmly said, which made Ruko and Sophie glare at each other.

"All we can really do is defeat them, and I don't know." Lucy pressed her palms together, and put her hands up to her lips. "I say wing it." Sophie smiled, and cracked her fingers. "That may be the best thing we can do.." Kenshin added.

"Alright then. We'll go out once the sun goes down, and hope for the best." Lucy stated blankly, while walking into the living room.

"How do you think she's going to handle seeing Natsu again?" Sophie quietly asked Ruko. Ruko frowned. "I'm not sure, to be quite honest. She may want to kill him, or she may want to run back into his arms. Or, she could just freeze up. I don't know." Sophie sighed. "Listen, Soph. I have an idea, and it can either go really good, or really bad." The raven-haired mage then began whispering her plan to the blond.

**Later that night**

"Natsuu~!" Lisanna called, while kissing the pinkette on the cheek. He gave the white-haired mage a crooked grin. "Yeah?" Lisanna sweetly smiled, "I love you!" Erza rolled her eyes, and became irritated at Lisanna's loss of focus. "Yeah. Yeah I know." Natsu said.

Ever since Lucy died, Natsu couldn't bring himself to love anyone else. Natsu gave his heart and soul for the blond, and now she was gone. He'd often visit her headstone that had been placed not too far from the guild, and just cry for her and their unborn child.

"You're supposed to be searching for the gang, Lisanna, Natsu." Erza angrily stated, while searching alleyways they past. "I can hardly even see it's so dark!" Natsu whined, while squinting. "I'm having no problem, flame brain." Gray sassily said, while glaring at Natsu. "Cut it out, Gray. Now is _not _the time for taunting Natsu." Erza snared.

"Come on!" Sophie whispered, while pulling on Ruko's shirt. "No, not yet Sophie! Let them get closer before we go out!" Ruko whispered back.

The gang was hiding in a dark alleyway, waiting to make contact with the guild members, wearing black cloaks. The line-up went: Ruko, Sophie, Ren, Kenshin, Ai, and Lucy. Lucy was taking deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. "Lucy-san, please calm down." Ai whispered, while looking up at her leader. "I-I'm trying, Ai." Lucy whispered, while closing her eyes.

Just then, Ruko looked back at everyone else. "Okay guys! Now! Put up your hoods, and _don't _let them come down, no matter what!" She yelled in a hushed tone, and proceeded to put on her hood. The rest did the same, except Lucy, who stared down at the ground with shaky eyes. "R-Ruko!" Ai called, which got the attention of said person. The brunette nodded her head at Lucy, and Ruko sighed.

Ruko hurriedly walked back to Lucy, and grabbed her by her shoulders. Lucy gasped, and looked into Ruko's dark eyes. "Lucy. It's going to be okay. Just follow our lead, and stay in the back. You don't need to make contact. _Everything will be okay._"

The raven-haired female gave Lucy a reassuring smile, and let go. Nodding her head slowly, Lucy then put on her hood. Ruko proceeded to walk towards the street, stop to nod at Sophie, then venture out in front of the group.

"Woah, woah. Who the hell are they?" Natsu asked, while coming to a stop once he witnessed six people in hoods step out from the alleyway. "It may be the gang, be ready for anything." Erza stated, while getting in a fighting stance.

Ruko smirked, and held up her hands when noticing Erza's preparation. "Why so hostile, Fairy Tail?" Ruko said, loud enough for them to hear. "Who are you?" Erza demanded, while narrowing her eyes. Ruko outstretched her arms, and Natsu could see a smile creep on her face against the moonlight. "We're just people trying to make a living."

While Ruko and the other gang members were calm and collected, Lucy was freaking out. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, so she didn't have to look at her ex-friends. She felt her erratic heartbeat in her ears, and it was like she couldn't get enough air. Ai noticed, and began eyeing Lucy nervously, while Erza and Ruko were talking.

"Are you the gang known as Stars of Rapture?" Erza asked, while Ruko's smile widened. "I don't have a good feeling about this.." Gray whispered. "And what if we were? Then what, Erza Titania? Bring us into the magic council?" Ruko asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

Erza's patience was wearing thin. "If you are in fact Stars of Rapture, we will have no choice but to escort you to the magic council." Sophie laughed out loud, obnoxiously. Ruko laughed herself, too, and her eyes turned ice-blue. Natsu raised his eyebrows, as she made eye-contact with him. "Aren't you Natsu Dragneel?" Ruko asked, and Lucy's heart seemed to plummet in her stomach. She felt like crying, screaming, and hiding.

"I am." Natsu replied, while narrowing his eyes. Ruko took a few steps forward, but Erza yelled, "Don't come any closer!" Ruko scoffed. "I know how you abandoned Lucy."

Natsu's blood ran cold, as did the other members of Fairy Tail. "Do you know what she went through, Natsu?" Ruko asked. Lucy was on the verge of tears at this point, and she couldn't believe what Ruko was doing. "N-no, I-" Natsu stuttered out, but Ruko silenced him. "Do you want to?"

"Shouldn't have made eye contact, silly boy.." Sophie whispered to herself. _"__Mine Possession: Nightmares!" _Ruko chanted.

Natsu felt a pulse go through his body, and images of Lucy's "death" flashed through his mind. Ruko was able to recreate these images, and intensify them, from what Lucy had eventually told her.

Natsu fell to his knees, which alerted the other members, and began crying. "Make it stop! _Please!_" He begged, while he could do nothing but watch as Lucy was repeatedly raped and stabbed. "_Please!_" Natsu choked on his sobs, and yelled in agony as the memories were starting to hurt. "I-I'm begging yo-AAH!"

"R-Ruko.." Lucy whispered, while finally opening her eyes to watch what was happening to Natsu. "Stop.." She said a little louder. Ai's head snapped over, and shook her head at Lucy.

As Natsu gripped his hair tighter, and his screams became louder, Lucy became more frantic. The constant yells of _stop _and _what are you doing_ coming from Happy, Lisanna, Gray, and Erza only made things worse for the blond, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ruko! Please, stop! You're going to kill him!" Lucy yelled as she ran to Ruko, grabbing her arm. Ruko kept her eyes glued to Natsu, to continue torturing him, but flung Lucy off with a flick of her elbow. "Ruko! I told you to _stop!_" Lucy screamed as she kicked out Ruko's legs.

Ruko fell to the ground, landing on her butt, and shot Lucy a death glare, in which Lucy scowled. "Please, Ruko. Stop this." Grunting, Ruko looked back at Natsu's tear-stained face, and stopped her spell. Natsu, relieved, fell to the cement, and clenched his fists. _  
_

"How would you know about Lucy.." Natsu ground out. Ruko stood up, and smiled sadly at Lucy. She mouthed to her best friend _I'm sorry_, and looked back at Natsu. "Because she never died."

Everyone stood there, shocked. Natsu and Gray had their mouths gaping, while Happy continued to cry. Sophie grunted, and took a step towards Ruko. "Ruko! What the hell are you doing?!" She exclaimed, while the raven-haired girl looked over her shoulder and winked. "We said to wing it, didn't we?" Sophie smirked, as she knew exactly what Ruko was doing.

Lucy was backing up, and adrenaline was pulsing through her veins. "W-what do you mean?!" Natsu yelled, while getting up and walking a few feet towards Ruko. Erza stopped him, though, and pushed him back while shaking her head.

"She's right here, you fools. You forgot about your _nakama_ so easily, that you couldn't even recognize her voice." Ruko held her hand out to Lucy, and she kept backing up with wide eyes, and an open mouth. "Sophie, please." Ruko called in a calm voice.

Sighing, Sophie spun her index finger in a circle, and behind Lucy appeared a small black hole. It was only about the size of her head, and Sophie instructed it to consume Lucy's cloak. It did so, by ripping the fabric away from the blond, leaving her in a tank top and pants. Sophie dissipated her black hole, and crossed her arms.

"H-how is that possible.." Erza said in a whisper, while staring wide-eyed at Lucy. "You're, you're-" Natsu said, while his eyes began to water.

Lucy wanted to crawl in a ball and die. This wasn't supposed to happen. _This wasn't what they had planned._ "I-I-" Then, a random gust of wind hit each person, and Natsu sniffed the air. Lucy's familiar scent filled his nose, and he choked out a sob. _Why couldn't I smell her before?! _

Natsu then ran towards Lucy, embracing her in a bone-crushing hug while crying. Lucy just stood there, not returning the hug, looking up towards the star-filled sky. She couldn't believe what had just happened, in such a short period of time.

Her _lover _was hugging her.

The _father _of her child was hugging her.

She thought she'd never see him again, and Lucy can't even count how many times she's cried herself to sleep because of it. But, now that they were reunited, an ounce of disgust washed over her. A scowl came across her features, and Ai's smile quickly faded. Lucy's dull, blond hair shielded her eyes, and she bit her lip to prevent her tears from falling.

"You stopped. You gave up." Lucy said, emotionless. "How could you." Natsu pulled back from Lucy, only to dive his lips in and kiss her. "I-I'm so sorry." Natsu choked out, once he parted from Lucy. She just stood there, with wide eyes, and tears finally running down her cheeks.

Erza was trying not to cry, while Gray stood there, arms crossed and a sad smile on his face. Happy was blubbering like a baby, while Lisanna smiled at their reunion. Lisanna didn't mind though, because she knew Lucy would forever _only _be the one for Natsu.

Ruko was walking away, with the gang, who all had smiles on their faces. Lucy noticed, and broke away from Natsu's grip. "Wh-where are you guys going?!" Lucy called out after. Ruko turned around, hood down, but continued to walk backwards. "We're heading home! Spend some time catching up." Lucy stood in the middle of the street, dumbfounded that Ruko just left her there, with Natsu squeezing her in another hug, and Happy crying on her head.

"U-u-um.." Lucy said shakily, as she pried Natsu off of her. By this time, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna had crowded around the blond, with sad looks on their faces. "H-hey guys.. Good to see you all again.." Lucy said, nervously.

Erza pushed Natsu and Happy out of the way, and grabbed Lucy's head, and brought it to her armored chest. Lucy's head slammed against it, and Lucy let out a whimper. She began crying though, and loud, choked sobs left her lips. "I've m-missed you guys s-s-so much!" Eventually, everybody came in a cliché group hug, and continued to cry.

Erza was the first to pull away, and ask if Lucy would show them to her living quarters. Lucy agreed, and they began walking towards Lucy's apartment.

Along the way, Natsu grabbed Lucy's scar-ridden arm, and lit a finger on fire to view them better. "What the hell happened to you, Lucy.." He asked, while frowning. Lisanna looked over and gave Lucy a concerned look, before refocusing her eyes on the ground. "Take care of her, Natsu.." Lisanna whispered to herself.

"I-I'll explain eventually.. But for right now.."

They were finally in front of Lucy's apartment. Lucy looked Natsu in the eye, and gave him the best grin she could manage. Although it was pitiful, Natsu smiled back.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet."

* * *

**Could you guys get me to 50 reviews?~**

**I hope my story isn't one that you get bored with, so you end up skimming through the chapters.**

**Check out my JeanMarco fic, _The Fair, _please? (Attack on Titan)**


	13. Finally A Family

**You guys are all very flattering! **

**Thank you all!**

**Forgive me! I completely forgot to put _Arigato and until next chapter _at the end of chapter twelve!**

* * *

Lucy's heart was pounding as she opened the door to her apartment. Natsu was right behind her, followed by Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and Happy. Allison heard the door open from the kitchen, and smiled while a drowsy Mizuki was on her hip. "Hey Miss. Heartfilia! I was just about to put Mizuki to bed!" Allison greeted as she stepped into the living room. The ginger's smile faded, once she saw Lucy wasn't the only person in the room. "Oh.. Hello."

"Hi.. Allison." Lucy greeted, while allowing the rest of the mages in. "Can I have her, please? You can go home, thank you." Lucy said as she retrieved her daughter. Allison grabbed her things, waved good bye, and left the apartment.

"Mmf.. Hi.. Mommy.." Mizuki said as she closed her eyes and leaned into her mother's neck. "Hi honey." Lucy whispered, as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Natsu's features held sadness, as he walked closer to Mizuki. "I-is this..?" The pinkette asked, while looking pleadingly at Lucy. The blond nodded her head, and her eyebrows knitted together. "Do you.. Do you want to put her to bed?"

"Y-yeah." Natsu said. His eyes began to tear up, once Lucy handed Mizuki over to him, and then the blond led Natsu towards her room.

Once Mizuki was put to bed, both Natsu and Lucy kissed her forehead. Making their way back into the living room, Erza, Gray, Lisanna and Happy watched Lucy with curious eyes. "Um, make yourselves at home.." Lucy said, and everyone sat down except for the blond, who leaned against a wall.

Natsu put his head in his hands, and glanced up at Lucy.

"S-so how old is she?"

"Four." Lucy answered.

"What's her name?" Erza asked.

"Mizuki.. It means beautiful and moon.." A sigh escaped Lucy's lips.

"She looks just like you, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, she does."

"She even has fangs, like you, Natsu." The blond indicated.

"Does she?"

"Yeah."

Natsu took a deep breath, and looked around Lucy's apartment. "This is all so.. unreal.." He said, and Lucy rubbed her arm nervously. "I know. I-I-I never thought I'd see you guys again.. I just-"

Natsu cut her off, "Wh-where is that guy, Luce?! The one who did that to you! Where's Akuzo!" He frantically asked, while Lucy wore a sad smile. "He's dead."

Gray and Lisanna's eyebrows rose, while Erza asked how. Lucy focused her eyes on the floor, but then closed them. "I killed him." Natsu gasped quietly, while Happy's eyes widened. "Oh.." The pinkette announced, and Lucy felt like throwing up. She didn't feel sad about the situation anymore, but she only felt anger. Lucy was angry for not being able to defend herself. She was angry at Fairy Tail for not rescuing her.

Lucy's anger resurfaced, and she clenched her fists. Her lips turned up in a scowl, and her blond hair shielded her eyes. "Why." She whispered, and Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" By that time, Lucy was shaking, and her lip began twitching. "I want to know why.." She said a little bit louder, and she bit her lip to prevent tears from falling.

"Why what?" Gray asked, confused. Lucy's head shot up, and she looked Natsu in the eye. _"Why did you stop looking for me?!" _She screamed, and tears finally fell. She sobbed violently, "I waited for you! I waited for someone to save me! But _no one!_ No one_ever_ came!" She yelled quieter, trying not to wake her daughter. "Why!" She yelled, "Why! _Why!" _

Natsu finally told Lucy to calm down, but she hardly did. "L-Lucy! Listen to me! We, I-" Erza cut Natsu off, saving him from angering Lucy any further. "Lucy. We had no leads as to where you were. It was like you just...went off the map. You need to understand that we looked _everywhere, _Lucy. And then, we thought you were dead. We thought you were dead and.."

"We held you a funeral, Lucy," Gray joined in, "But it wasn't much of one because we didn't have your body or anything.." Lucy silently cried, and sniffed loudly. "He, he d-did horrible things to me.. And, and, nobody was there.. Nobody was there to help me.. He, he tried to kill me, but he didn't so I-I killed him. I escaped and.. I-I-I met the gang.."

Lucy chuckled to herself, and stared at the carpet. "Mizuki always asked, 'where'd you get those scars mommy?' then, 'I bet mommy was in a battle and won, right mama?'"

"I'd always say, 'yeah, mommy was. And mommy won because she's strong.' Then.. then she'd say she'll grow up to be as strong as I am."

Sadly, Natsu mouthed _oh. _"Anyways.. Are you guys staying over?" Lucy asked, while wiping her damp cheeks. "If it isn't too much trouble.." Natsu said, quietly. The Celestial Spirit mage sighed, "Alright.. I'll get blankets and pillows."

While Lucy was off, Lisanna began conversing with Natsu. "Look, Natsu. I've always known you didn't love me like you love Lucy.. But, I want you to know that you're always going to be my best friend. I want you to be happy, so it's okay if you want to go back to Lucy." Lisanna gave Natsu a sincere smile, and he grinned back. "Thank you, Lisanna."

"If they're happy, I'm happy." The white-haired girl whispered to herself, as Lucy came back and put a bunch of pillows and blankets in the middle of the floor.

"I don't really care where you guys sleep, just.." She turned around, and headed to her room. "Wake up my baby, and you're all going to be dead." Glancing back, she glared at everyone, which sent chills down Gray and Natsu's spines.

Erza, Gray, Lisanna, and Happy all set up their blanket-beds in the living room. Natsu cautiously made his way to Lucy's room, and opened her door with a _creak. _

"Lucy? Are you awake?" Natsu whispered as he ventured closer to the lump in Lucy's bed. Groaning, she opened an eye to look at Natsu. "What do you want?" She asked, while closing her eye. "Is it okay if I sleep with you?" Lucy became nervous, but said she didn't care. It has been _four years _since she's been in the same bed as the Fire Dragon Slayer.

And so, Natsu slipped in Lucy's bed, and grabbed her waist. "Wh-what are you doing?!" She asked, shocked, once he brought her closer to his chest. "Shut up, Lucy. I haven't seen the one person whose always had my heart in what feels like a lifetime." Natsu buried his head in Lucy's hair, and closed his eyes. "I've missed you." Lucy whispered, as she put her hand over Natsu's, on her waist.

"I've missed you more." Natsu whispered back, while tightening his grip. Lucy smiled softly, and closed her eyes. "I could never stop loving you, baka, as hard as I tried." Natsu chuckled. "Me either, but I never tried to stop."

Lucy flipped over, so her face was snug against Natsu's chest. He snaked his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer (if that was possible). "You still owe me an alarm clock." She whispered, which caused Natsu to smile, and kiss the top of her head. "Anything for you."

**The next day**

"Mommy, mommy!" Mizuki cried, as she jumped up and down on her sleeping mother. Groaning, Lucy opened her eyes slowly. Sleepily, she asked her daughter what she wanted. "There's a man sleeping in your bed!" Mizuki yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at Natsu.

Lucy glanced back at the mage, who was now waking up. "Natsu," Lucy nudged him, "Wake up. Mizuki's here." Natsu inhaled deeply, and opened his eyes. He was greeted by Mizuki's brown ones, staring at him angrily. "What are you looking at?" He asked, while pulling back his arm back and sitting up.

"Why are you in my mama's bed? And why do you look like me!" Mizuki asked Natsu, while crossing her arms. Natsu looked at Lucy like, _what do I say?, _and Lucy sat up. She brought her daughter into her lap, and yawned.

"Remember when I told you one day you'd see daddy?" The blond asked, while her daughter hesitantly nodded her head. Lucy's vision blurred from tears, and she looked to Natsu. "Well, he's finally here. The man in my bed is your daddy, sweetie."

Natsu grinned nervously at his daughter, as she looked him up and down with a disbelieving look on her face. "Y-you're my daddy?" Mizuki asked, while crawling towards Natsu. He pat her head slowly, and built up his confidence. "I sure am!" Natsu exclaimed, and Lucy smiled and titled her head.

"You really are?" Mizuki asked, just to be sure. "I am, Mizuki. I'm daddy." Then, tears were running down the little girl's cheeks, and she jumped in Natsu's arms, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Natsu wrapped his arms around his daughter, and squeezed her. "It's great to finally meet you." The Fire Dragon Slayer choked back a sob, and his daughter nodded her head vigorously.

After a few seconds, they pulled away. Mizuki wiped her eyes, as did her father. Since Natsu's scarf had disappeared before he came into Lucy's room, Mizuki noticed the scar on his neck. "Daddy!" Mizuki yelled cheerfully, "Are you strong just like mommy?! You have a scar too!"

Mizuki's parents exchanged looks, and then both began to laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Daddy's as strong as mommy," Natsu turned to wink at Lucy, "But I think she's a bit stronger."

All while this was going on, Erza was watching them with a smile, from the slightly opened door.

"What's going on?" Gray asked, once Erza came back into the living room. Erza smiled, and sat down on her blankets. "They're really a family now." Lisanna sat up, and giggled. "Maybe we should go in there and meet Mizuki." Erza shook her head _no, _"No, not yet, Lisanna. Let Natsu get to know his daughter first."

"Yo, Erza." Gray called, while taking off his shirt. Erza shook her head, like, _what are you doing? _and crossed her arms. "Yes, Gray." He scratched the back of his head, and frowned. "What are we going to do about the rest of the gang? We still have a job to do."

Erza sighed. "We're going to bring them in as planned."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "What about Lucy? She was apart of them too, you know."

Lisanna chimed in, "Well... I mean... That little thing can be overlooked, right?"

* * *

**Review!**

**My birthday is the July seventh, so technically today because it's past twelve o'clock.**

**He-yaa.**

**Arigato, and until next chapter!**


	14. Farewell

**So, t****hank you to those who wished me a happy birthday. **

**I'm sorry for the delayed update, but I've been spending my time watching anime instead of writing lately.**

* * *

"She's so adorable!" Lisanna exclaimed while Mizuki played with her barbies in her lap. "Aye!" Happy happily said, flying around Lucy's living room. "Thank you!" Lucy called from the kitchen, making coffee for everyone.

"So how do you feel about being a father now, Natsu?" Gray whispered, looking at Natsu with raised eyebrows. The pinkette watched Lucy through the archway, with hazy eyes. "It's just.. A lot to take in." He breathed out, while taking a glance down at Lucy's butt. "But I'm going to do the best I can to make up lost times with Lucy and Mizuki." Gray nodded in agreement with Natsu's answer.

"Here you guys go.." Lucy said, cheerfully, handing each adult a cup. The blond received many _thank you's, _and a grin from Natsu. "You've always been a morning person." Erza said, while sipping her drink. "Always!" Mizuki said, while jumping up from Lisanna's lap, leaving her barbies on the floor, and running into Lucy's arms. Lucy picked up her daughter, and kissed her forehead. "Mizuki loves to wake up mommy really early, doesn't she?" The blond asked, smiling. "Mhm!"

"Go get your clothes out, okay? And then we'll get ready." Lucy put down the pink-haired child, and she ran to her room. Next, Lucy sat down on the couch next to Natsu and sighed. "She'll be gone for at least thirty minutes if I'm not in there to help her." Lucy ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Lucy, listen. We need to talk about why we're here." Erza said, while putting her cup of coffee down.

"Yo yo yo!" Ruko yelled enthusiastically while kicking Lucy's front door open. Each member of Fairy Tail sweat-dropped, while many tick marks appeared on Lucy's forehead as well. "Ruko!" Lucy yelled, while standing up and stalking over to the raven-haired female. "What the hell? I told you to _stop _kicking my door open! There's a nob, you know! Look, dammit! It's off its hinges now. There's a damn _foot print!_" Ruko backed up, away from Lucy's accusing finger. "I-I-I"

"No, clean it up! Fix it!" Lucy's eye twitched, and she looked past Ruko to find the rest of the members of her gang behind her. Sophie was laughing hysterically, while Ren was holding back giggles.

Lucy's piercing eyes left Ruko, and landed on Sophie. "Well, since I see you think it's so funny, Sophie. You can repair my door, and wash it too." Lucy turned on her heel, and went back into the living room. Sophie began grumbling to herself, while the other members walked into the blond's apartment.

"Ruki! Ruki!" Mizuki screamed happily as her little feet pounded down the hallway, running towards Ruko. Ruko knelt down, and outstretched her arms. Mizuki attacked Ruko with a hug, and squeezed her neck. Ruko returned the favor, and glanced at Lucy, who was smiling. "Ruki?" Happy whispered, once he was on Lucy's head. "I don't know," Lucy whispered back, "She just calls her that."

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" Ruko asked, once they pulled away. "Good! I missed you!" Erza was eyeing Ruko, as she was talking to Lucy's daughter. Sophie noticed this, and took a seat next to the scarlet-haired woman. Sophie leaned over to whisper in Erza's ear: "Ruko could have you dead in less than thirty seconds, no matter how many swords you wield. I'd suggest you wipe that look of off your face." Erza raised her eyebrows, bored. "Mm."

**Later that night**

"So where did Allison take Mizuki?" Natsu asked, while hugging Lucy. She dug her face deeper into his chest, and breathed out slowly. "They went out to dinner and ice cream. They shouldn't be back for another few hours."

Natsu broke away from their hug, and shut Lucy's bedroom door. He slowly walked back to Lucy, eyes devouring her body. Once he was in front of her, he set his hands gently on her waist, and a soft blush covered the blond's cheeks. Lucy looked up to Natsu with shaky eyes, as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Natsu cautiously leaned in and captured her lips, bringing her closer to his body.

Natsu couldn't explain how _badly_ he missed this, how _badly_ he missed how she tasted.

Lucy was a painful drug that he just couldn't get enough of.

The kiss escalated into lips attacking lips, and hands intensely grabbing things to hang onto. Lucy tangled her hands deeply in Natsu's hair, while he constantly squeezed Lucy's ass.

The Celestial Spirit mage moaned with each grab, and the Dragon Slayer bit her lip seductively. He then ran his tongue across her lip, and Lucy opened her mouth wider, granted access.

Their tongues slipped past each other's, and then Natsu's hands moved back to Lucy's waist. His finger latched themselves in her short's elastic, and he began to slid them down. Lucy's eyes shot open, and a vision of Akuzo leaned over and violating her flashed before her eyes. She immediately untangled her fingers, and pushed Natsu back away from her. He stumbled a bit, and a look of hurt washed over his features.

"P-please, I'm not..ready yet." Lucy ashamedly looked down, not wanting to meet Natsu's eyes. "It's okay, Lucy. I understand." Natsu nodded his head understandingly.

"We should probably, um, go back out. Erza wanted to talk to me.." Lucy walked past Natsu to open the door, but he grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned back, shocked, and he once again caught her lips. It was a short, sweet kiss, though, and he then wrapped his muscular arms tightly around her. He put his face in her neck, and kissed it. "I love you, so much Lucy." She couldn't help her blurry vision as she teared up, but she tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned, as they pulled away. He got down on one knee, and grabbed her hand in both of his. Her heart beat quickened, but she nodded her head slowly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lucy. I want to be by your side, fighting any battle you may face. I've loved you since I met you, and.. I never want to lose you again. Will you.. Marry me, Lucy?"

The blond couldn't manage any words. Salty tears fled her eyes, and made refuge on the corner of her lips. She stared down at the pink-haired man, who was smiling, unsure of what he did was a good idea. Finally, though, she took a deep breath, "Yes, Natsu. Yes. Yes!"

Natsu, relieved that she agreed, shot up and crushed her in a hug, spinning her around.

Walking back into the living room, hand-in-hand, Lucy and Natsu sat down on a couch. The gang was seated on one side of the large living room, while the Fairy Tail members were on the other. Ruko was smugly eyeing Erza, and Sophie giggled to herself once she swirled a black hole together and sent it slowly across the room.

"Sophie, stop that!" Lucy yelled angrily, once she witnessed the black hole floating. The younger blond rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers, which made it disappear.

"What did you need to discuss, Erza?" Lucy asked, while squeezing Natsu's hand. "Oh, yes. It regards the reason we're here; the mission request." Lucy raised an eyebrow. "It was to capture the gang known as Stars of Rapture, and bring them into the custody of the Magic Council. And as you can tell, that is a problem because.. Well. You're the leader."

Lucy grimly looked down at the ground, but nodded her head. "I understand if you're going to take me in with them. I've done as much harm as they have." Natsu furrowed his eyebrows at Erza, while she closed her eyes. "We will not be bringing you in, Lucy. We'll be bringing in the rest of your gang."

Lucy's head shot up, and anger began filling her. "What did you just say?" Sophie glanced at Ruko, who was staring at the ground knowingly. "I'm not going to abandon my friends just because you don't want me to go down with them, Erza. Don't be so selfish."

Erza looked at the ground, and stood up, ready to complete the mission. Natsu frantically looked around, once Gray stood up as well. Happy refused to move from his spot next to Lisanna, and silent tears began to fall down his blue cheeks.

"No." Ruko stated, while standing and clenching her fists. Her black bangs shadowed her eyes, "We will go with you, and you will not take Lucy. As far as anyone else should know, Lucy has had nothing to do with us." Lucy's eyes widened; she was speechless.

"Take us in, and you can bring Lucy back to your guild. It could be like nothing has ever happened." Sophie sadly stated. "Wh-what the hell are you saying?! Don't be stupid!" Lucy exasperatedly said, standing up. "Shut up, Lucy. You don't deserve half of what we do, so don't try to go with us." Ruko snapped, which made Lucy begin shaking.

"Y-you can't just go with them, you can't!" Lucy pleadingly yelled, while Erza whispered something to Gray. "Lucy-san, it's okay. We want to do this, for you." Ai softly said, taking a step forward. Natsu stood as well, and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She turned to face Natsu, revealing the tears that were streaking down her pale cheeks.

Gray didn't make eye contact as he walked to the gang, and proceeding to make ice-handcuffs which bind their hands behind their backs. Lucy tried to stop Gray, but Ruko kicked Lucy in her stomach, which sent saliva flying out of her mouth. "L-Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, while rushing towards her side. Lucy began coughing, and holding her stomach, while Natsu rubbed circles on her back. "I told you, don't try to stop this." Ruko looked angrily down upon the blond, and tried very hard to hold back her own tears.

Next, each member of Stars of Rapture was led outside. Natsu was told to stay with Lucy, while the rest take the gang into the Magic Council.

As Ruko was about to enter the Magic Vehicle, she heard a loud, childish yell. "Mizuki!" Ruko wasn't expecting them to be back so soon, and her eyes widened. She looked behind her, and Allison was chasing after a running four year old. "The ice cream shop was closed, Miss. Hearfilia!" Allison yelled, trying to catch Lucy's daughter._  
_

"Ruki, Ruki!" Mizuki yelled, while running towards the woman. Gray looked away with sadness, but continued to put the rest of the gang members in the vehicle. "Wh-what's going on, Ruki?" The little girl asked, panicked as she noticed the handcuffs.

"Don't worry baby girl. Just go to mommy." Ruko said, while kneeling down. Mizuki looked around, and rushed over to Lucy, who was on the porch. "Mommy! What's going on! Why are they being taken away?!" Lucy choked out a sob, and looked over to Ruko. Ruko winked at Lucy, and gave her a sad smile before stepping into the car. Erza was set to drive, all she needed was Gray's ready.

"They just have to go away for a while, honey." Lucy said, sniffling and kneeling down. "They'll be coming back though, right mommy?" Mizuki tugged on Lucy's shirt while tears slid down her face. "No, baby, they won't be coming back."

Natsu knelt next to Lucy, and wiped his daughter's cheeks. "Don't worry, Mizuki. It's going to be okay." Mizuki pulled away from the two, and began running towards the vehicle.

"Mizuki, stop! Come back!" Lucy yelled, as she stumbled after her daughter. "Ruki don't go!" Mizuki yelled as the vehicle began to roll ahead. Her little legs just didn't carry her fast enough, so she didn't get there in time.

"No.." Mizuki sadly whispered once she sat on the pavement. "Mizuki.." Lucy said as she made her way to her daughter, Natsu hot on her tail. "It's your fault, isn't it mommy." The young girl stated, head hanging low. Lucy was taken back at what she said. "Wh-wh-what?"

"It's your fault, mommy! It's your fault Ruki and everyone else is going away!" Mizuki stood, tiny fists clenched. She growled, once Lucy took a step towards her, showing off her fang. "Is she.. Growling..?" Natsu whispered to himself, feet away from Lucy.

"It's not, honey please, come on, let's go back inside.." Lucy pleaded with her, holding out her hand. "_No!" _Mizuki screamed, and light began forming around her.

Lucy's eyes widened, and she backed up a bit. "B-baby, please, calm down.." Mizuki's eyes were closed and she was sobbing, while the light began to intensify. "Th-they're g-gone because o-of you!"

Next, a line of spear-shaped light flew towards Lucy.

The blond, eyes wide and lips parted, slowly looked down at her stomach to witness light disappearing, blood in its place.

Blood trickled out of Lucy's mouth, and she placed a shaky hand on her large wound.

Falling to the ground, she saw a blur of pink, and heard someone call her name.

Then, everything when black.

"Lucy! Jesus Christ, Lucy!" Natsu frantically leaned over the blond, putting pressure on her wound. "Go get Allison!" He yelled to Mizuki, who stood there, petrified.

Natsu's vision was blurred, and he tried to get Lucy to wake up.

"Please, please Lucy! I can't lose you again!"

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Decisions

"Why isn't she waking up?" Allison asked, observing Lucy's sleeping, pained face. Natsu took Lucy's hand, and squeezed. "I don't know. Has her stomach stopped bleeding yet?" Natsu moved out of the way, so Allison could gain access to her wound, and the ginger lifted the bandage a few inches. "No, not completely." The pinkette sighed, then let out a loud groan.

"Why aren't you waking up?" Natsu whispered, moving closer to his lover's face. He kissed her forehead, and then sat back in his seat that was next to her bed.

"Is mommy okay..?" Mizuki cautiously asked, peering around the corner of the door. "Yeah, mommy's okay. Don't worry Mizuki." Allison calmly said to the child she adored. Mizuki then took a few steps in the room, and looked sadly at the floor. "Mommy's hurt because of me.. Mommy's not waking up because of what I did.."

While Natsu was watching his daughter with a sorrowful eyes, he didn't notice the woman in the bed next to him waking up. "M-mommy's a..wake, now isn't sh...she..?"

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, whipping his head to look at the groggy blond.

"Miss. Heartfilia!" Allison grinned happily.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Mizuki yelled, beginning to run to her mother.

Mizuki halted in her tracks once her mother began coughing violently. "Get Mizuki out of here!" Natsu yelled towards Allison once Lucy began coughing up large amounts of blood.

The last thing Mizuki witnessed before being forcefully pulled out of Lucy's bedroom was her mother's arm falling limply over the side of the bed, and blood trickling out of the side of her slightly parted lips.

Natsu felt a lump in his throat once Lucy fell unconscious again. Natsu shakily sat down, and slammed his fists on the arms of the chair. "_Dammit. _I don't have a choice anymore.. I'm sorry Lucy.."

**Magic Council**

As Ruko, Sophie, Ren, Kenshin, and Ai were standing before the Magic Council, each member paid attention to anything but the authority in front of them. Sophie kept glancing at Ruko, anxiously, waiting for the 'big plan' to spring into action.

"Come on already Ruko..." Sophie restlessly whispered.

"No speaking!" One of the Council members boomed, but no one paid attention.

Ruko cleared her throat, and then smirked. "You know, those frogs you got out there are very easy to manipulate." Her smirk turned into a scowl as she eyed the elders in front of her. "And I don't like to be spoken to like that. Don't speak down to those you are stronger than you." Sophie giggled mischievously.

The raven-haired mage then lifted her hands up to show that she didn't have any cuffs on. She quickly moved to remove Sophie's restraints, and the next second, guards were called.

"G-Guards! Guards! Get in here! They're escaping!"

By the time the guards burst through the doors, Sophie and Ren were already freed. "I got the guards. You take the high rollers up there."

Sophie swirled her index fingers round and round, and many black holes began popping around the guards. "He he!" Sophie's sadistic smile stretched from ear to ear, as she then had her magic absorb the enemies pouring through the door.

"Go job, Sophie! Make sure the hallway is cleared!" Ruko yelled over, finally unlocking Ai. "Yeah!"

_"Morphing: Stone Wall!" _On Ren's command, a wall of his desired material protruded from the ground directly in front of the members. Shrieks were heard from beyond the structure, but no one could be seen.

"Nice," Ruko began, "Now let's get the hell out of here before more guards come!"

"We better hurry!" Sophie called from the hallway, frantic, as she heard loud and fast-paced footsteps heading their way. The blond then ran back into the trial room, standing next to Ai.

"Kenshin, go!" Ruko commanded, and the now taller boy nodded his head. He sprinted ahead, and summoned his Kunai in both of his hands. Lowering his body for more spead, he then threw the two, aiming for the window ahead. Upon making contact, the glass shattered, allowing Kenshin to easily jump outside.

"Follow him!" Ruko exclaimed, sprinting in the direction the younger boy led. Ren, Ai, and Sophie followed suit immediately after the woman's order.

**A few hours later**

"Now we're wanted fugitives! Isn't that exciting?!" Sophie twirled about the sidewalk, smiling like a mad person. Maybe she did have a few screws loose.

"Don't be so _fuckin'_ loud, baka!" Ruko yelled in a hushed tone, tripping Sophie, causing her to land on her face. Ai tried holding back giggles, while Ren and Ruko burst out laughing. "Th-that hurt, Ruko!" The blond yelled, standing up and rubbing her forehead. "You're the one who's running her mouth without a care in the world who hears!"

Sophie pouted and looked up. "Whatever. We're here." She went to go turn the doorknob, but Ruko caught her hand. "You really must be stupid! We can't just walk in! Lucy thinks we're arrested, or even dead!" Sophie slunk her arm back down to her side, and looked at Ruko sadly. "Y-you're right."

"Come on, let's go back to the apartment."

The group of five walked back to the designated gang hangout in the shadows. "I miss Lucy-san." Ai whispered, and Ren looked back at the brunette, and pat her head. "I know, I miss her too."

Walking into the cozy home, Ruko had a sense of nostalgia wash over her. She walked throughout the house as the rest of the individuals sat in the living room.

First, she walked into Lucy's old bedroom and smiled sadly. _I remember you giving birth to Mizuki here, Lucy. I remember you flipping shit when you saw Kenshin and Ren for the first time. _Ruko chuckled sadly at the memory._  
_

Next, the raven-haired beauty walked into the bathroom, and sighed. _I remember washing you after you passed out, and..and Ai healing you. You were so vulnerable and weak back then. Now look at how far you've come._

Then, she went into the kitchen, and grabbed herself a glass of water. Sipping it, she leaned against the cold counter. _We promoted you to leader here. I still remember your uncertainty clearly._

Lastly, Ruko slowly ventured into the living room. She looked around, at every sad face in the place. Her gaze held a certain couch, and she smiled. _I remember all of the times you fed and played with Mizuki on that couch. But now, it'll be gone. _

_Everything will be gone._

"You know what we have to do, don't you?" Ruko asked, quietly, setting her glass down on the coffee table. She received a nod from everyone, and a gasp from Sophie. "W-wait, not yet! Hang on!"

Shocked, Ruko watched as Sophie ran past her, towards Lucy's vacant bedroom. A few seconds later, she came back holding a yellow, tattered, teddy bear.

"You remember this don't you?" The blond asked, handing the teddy to Ruko. Tears pricked the sad mage's eyes, as she squeezed the teddy to her chest, nodding. "After Lucy moved, I found the teddy you gave Mizuki for her first birthday under Lucy's bed. I figured Mizuki had plenty of other stuffed animals...so I didn't bother mentioning it."

Ruko's lip quivered, as reality finally set in.

_No more Lucy._

_No more memories._

_No more seeing Mizuki every day._

_No more going on runs. _

_No more late night talks._

_No more helping her with nightmares._

_She's actually gone._

_She's not coming back._

_She's going back to Fairy Tail._

_She left us.. For a better life._

"Come on, Ruko. We need to go." Sophie calmly stated, putting a hand on her shoulder. Tears ran down Ruko's cheeks, but she nodded her head and followed her friend outside. Ren stayed back, and it was obvious he was having a hard time with what he needed to do.

After completing his task inside, he stepped outside with the rest of his comrades.

"Do it." Sophie commanded, and Ren nodded. He brought out a matchbox from his pocket, lit a match, and stepped forward, towards the apartment. Ruko watched as Ren dropped the lit match onto the _No One's Home _doormat, and that slowly go up in flames.

The rest of their home slowly caught fire, then rapidly as the flame hit the more flammable items in the house. Ruko hiccuped and sniffled, and watched as the place she made the best memories in, crumble. _  
_

"E-enough gasoline..? Jesus.." Kenshin whispered to himself, but directed towards Ren.

Sophie brought Ruko's body into a tight hug, and the mage with the strong demeanor broke down into heavy sobs. She squeezed the yellow teddy tighter once she heard an explosion blow one of the windows open.

"We can't be seen here." Kenshin said, pulling on Sophie's shirt. The two females separated, and began walking in the opposite direction of Lucy's home.

"Don't worry, Ruko.. We'll see Lucy again."

"One day."

**Lucy's Apartment**

"You've got all that I need.. Lookin' at all or nothing, babe it's you and I." Natsu sang quietly to the sleeping blond. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, and sighed. _If you were awake, you could make me food. I'm starvin'...__  
_

A scarlet-haired mage burst through Lucy's bedroom door, startling the Dragon Slayer. "Erza! Took you long enough to get here!" Natsu yelled, standing up. Gray trailed right behind Titania, and then stood next to her once they were further into the room.

"What the hell happened?!" Erza yelled, wide-eyed, walking next to Lucy. The blond's breath was erratic, and sweat began to form on her forehead. "I-I'm not even sure myself. Mizuki got upset that Ruko and everyone was being taken away.. And she.. This.. This light came out of Mizuki and impaled Lucy. She..only woke up once since it happened. That was three days ago. Her wound won't stop bleeding either.. It doesn't seem Mizuki hit any organs or anything..surprisingly.."

Gray looked upon Lucy sadly. "We left Lisanna and Happy at the guild, so they aren't here." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and held it in his. "Good. I don't want Happy seeing Luce like this."

There was a long pause, until Natsu broke the silence.

"I've decided."

Natsu looked at Erza and Gray with determination across his handsome features.

"I'm taking Lucy back to the guild tomorrow."

* * *

**Review!**


	16. She's Home

"Oh please tell me you didn't come in _that!_" Natsu unpleasantly said, turning green, as he watched Erza climb into the Magic Vehicle. "How else did you expect us to get here, Natsu?!"

"Don't make me go in it! Doon't~!" Natsu cried, as he collapsed to the ground. "I'm gonna be sick!" Gray rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up Flame Brain, and get your ass in here. For Lucy."

Natsu cringed, but stood up and swayed while walking towards the vehicle. "But...only for...Lucy..Ghh.." He then climbed in the vehicle, next to Lucy, and immediately fell over once they were in motion.

**At the guild**

As Natsu kicked open the guild doors, and sprinted to the infirmary carrying a once again bleeding Lucy, many heads turned in question at what the Fire Dragon Slayer was in such a rush for. Some gasped, seeing his shirt covered in blood. Some raised an eyebrow, seeing familiar blond hair flowing to the side.

"Wendy!" Erza yelled, following behind Natsu. "Infirmary, now!" Wendy gave Charle a worried look, but proceeded to stand up. "O-okay!"

Natsu pushed into the infirmary, and quickly jogged over to a bed. "Why did you have to start bleeding again, dammit!" Natsu yelled in a hushed tone to himself. The pink-haired mage set Lucy down on the bed, and frantically looked around for anything to press on her wound.

Finding a towel, he immediately applied pressure with it to Lucy's wound.

"N-Natsu.. Wh-who..is that?" Wendy timidly asked, walking closer to the body on the bed. _She smells just like-__  
_

"Lucy! But that's not important right now, heal her please!" Natsu yelled, his hands now stained in her blood. He stepped away from her body, once Wendy stood next to him.

Her eyes darted back and forth across Lucy's now red clothes, and she held her hands over the blond's body. Wendy's hands glowed a bright blue, and she worriedly looked over to Natsu, who was washing his hands.

Erza and Gray were standing, arms crossed, against the wall closest to the door. "Erza," Gray whispered, "Don't allow anyone in here." Erza nodded her head, and then moved to stand in front of the door.

_I thought Lucy died?! She.. We saw the proof! _Wendy breathed out a breath of relief as soon as she noticed Lucy's wound closing up. "N-Natsu, the wound is almost closed."

Natsu hurriedly walked to the bedside, and pushed blond hair out of Lucy's face. "Thank you, Wendy."

**A few hours later**

"Wh-where...are we?" Lucy asked, as her eyes fluttered open. There was a dull throbbing sensation in her abdomen, but she decided to ignore it for the time being. After a few seconds, her eyes adjusted to the intense light that filled the room.

The first thing Lucy noticed was Natsu, snoring in a chair not too far from her, chin resting on his hand. Next, she noticed Gray dozing off next to Erza, as she leaned up against the door, arms crossed. "E-Erza?" Lucy questioned, stretching her body. "Where are we?"

Erza's eyes widened, witnessing the situation. "O-oh, Lucy, you're awake." Lucy nodded her head, suspiciously. "Yeah.. I feel so much better than a few days ago.. Where are we?" The scarlet-haired mage nudged Gray, knocking him awake. "Y-yeah?!" He exclaimed, twitching.

"Lucy wants to know where she is. Mind telling her, Gray?" Erza said, raising an eyebrow and widening her eyes like _how do we tell her?!_ "Oh.. Why don't we ask Natsu?.. Oi! Flame Brain, wake up!" He exclaimed, leaned back against the wall.

Natsu bolted awake, fist clenching. "What the hell do _you _want, Ice Breath?!" Gray _tch_-ed, and nodded his head towards the conscious Lucy.

"Where the hell are we?! Will someone tell me already?!" Lucy was becoming angry, and fast. _Where the hell are we? Where's Mizuki? Where's Allison? What happened?_

"L-Lucy.. We're...in the guild."

...

...

...

Lucy blinked her eyes, slowly.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"What did you just say?" Lucy spat, realization hitting her. She began grinding her teeth together, and balling her fists into the thin sheets she was under. "Why the _fuck_ are we back here?"

Natsu looked at the female with sadness, and stood up. "It was the only way to save you, Lucy. We brought you here so Wendy could heal you." His voice began raising. "And look at that, you seem to feel better, don't you?!" Lucy scoffed.

"Why are you so angry to be back here?! This was your home!"

"This is _not _my home anymore! I can specifically recall, _**you all leaving me for**_ _**dead!**" _Lucy's voice echoed around the small room, and her heartbeat began to increase its pace.

Thump-thump.

Thump-thump-thump-thump.

Natsu's hair shadowed his eyes, along with Erza's. Gray gazed upon the floor, recalling the memories of the events all those years ago.

Lucy could feel a panic attack slowly creeping up on her, but she did nothing to stop her rapid breathing. "Where's Mizuki. Where is my daughter." She demanded, getting up from her bed, cringing and holding her stomach. "She's back at your apartment, with Allison."

The Celestial Spirit mage was boiling with anger at this point.

"_First, _you bring me back to the people who abandoned me."

"_Then, _you leave my daughter with a baby sitter, who's worried sick, and possibly emotionally unstable at this point?!"

"She _needs_ me, Natsu. She doesn't need you."

"I'm going home."

Lucy began to slowly limp towards the door, shooting glares at Erza, as if saying, _get the hell out of my way. _Erza refused to move, though. She was watching something behind Lucy.

Natsu came up from behind the injured girl, and grabbed her wrist. Tightly.

"Tch. Natsu, let go of me." Lucy commanded, venom dripping from every word. But, Natsu refused to back down.

"I don't _care _if you hate me, Lucy. You can hate me all you like, but I will never stop loving you, or our daughter."

"You're apart of Fairy Tail too, and this guild is built on friendship, and trust. Why can't you _trust _us, to make up for lost time? To make up for our actions? We all know what we did, _we know_, Lucy!"

Natsu clenched his fists, making his knuckles go white. "I'm trying to make it up to you now, but you're not allowing that! When will you stop acting like the lone wolf around here? Because you're not anymore. If you refuse to be the Lucy I knew, the one who forgave her friends, and looked towards the future, then...I don't want to be with you."

Lucy stood there, eyes wide from shock.

Trust. The noun she's never been one-hundred percent sure of, since four years ago.

Lucy ripped her wrist out of Natsu's grasp, which startled him. She kept a heavy glare, but that didn't stop her lip from quivering.

She looked from Natsu, to Erza, to Gray. A whimper escaped her lips, and she then looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered, tears slipping from her tear ducts.

Next, Natsu wrapped his arms around her, and squeezing her in a hug. "We will never let you go again, you got me?" He whispered into her hair, earning him a strangled cry. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu, and cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry! Gomenasai..! Gomenasai..!" She yelled into his shirt, clutching him tighter.

"Shh.. It's okay Luce."

"Wh-who knows I'm a-alive?" Lucy asked, shaking uncontrollably.

"Just Wendy. She's the one who healed you earlier." Erza chimed in.

"How are we going to explain to everyone else?" Gray asked, taking off his shirt. Natsu rolled his eyes at Gray's actions, and continued to sooth Lucy.

"Exactly how we explained it to We-"

Erza was interrupted by a gag, and Natsu pulling away from Lucy. He had a spatter of blood on his shirt, and he look frightened. "L-Lucy?!" Erza asked, bewildered, taking a step forward.

Lucy's eyes slowly closed as her body went limp, and then began to fall over. Natsu grabbed her before she fell, of course, and noticed the trail of blood from the corner of her mouth to the edge of her chin.

Natsu carried the mage over to the bed, and laid her down. "Why.. Why isn't she healing?" Natsu asked, shaking his head sadly. "I'm not sure.. I've never seen anything like this." Erza stated, narrowing her eyes. "Is.. Mizuki really that strong..? That she could do all of _this _by one attack? And she's so young, too!" Gray looked confused, walking up to Lucy's bedside. All Natsu did was stare at the unconscious blond. _  
_

"We need to go tell them."

"Let's go."

Erza, Natsu, and Gray made their way down to the front of the guild, after cleaning Lucy's face up.

Mummers and whispers could be heard as the trio walked past the Fairy Tail members.

"Listen up, everyone." Erza caught the attention of those in the hall with her strong voice. "We have something to explain to you."

Lisanna and Happy exchanged anxious glances, knowing that who they brought in was none other than the member who was supposed to be deceased.

Natsu took a deep breath, and determination set across his features. "Lucy isn't dead. She never was."

Silence.

More silence.

Confused glances.

Coughs.

"Lu-chan..isn't...dead..?" Levy whispered, disbelief on her face.

"She never died in Akuzo's custody." Erza added. "She escaped, after he took that photo and sent it here. He was killed in his home, by Lucy."

Natsu looked around the hall.

Makarov's eyes were closed.

Mira's mouth was hanging open.

Levy's hands were to her mouth.

Bisca's eyebrows were furrowed.

Charle's eyes were wide.

"Lucy found people to take care of her, until recently, once we came." Gray announced, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"She gave birth to our daughter." Natsu chuckled, looking down at the ground.

"And now, she's in the infirmary, because of a wound our daughter gave her. Out of anger." He finished.

Silence.

Continued silence.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's throw a party!" Someone yelled from the crowd, earning an erupt of cheers from almost everyone in the vicinity.

"Lucy's back!"

"Yay!"

"Yeah!"

"Lucy's alive!"

"Natsu's a dad!"

"They have a kid!"

Natsu sighed heavily, and grinned at Erza and Gray, who returned the same relieved smiles.

"Someone should go get Mizuki, and bring her here." Gray said over his shoulder as he walked away. Erza nodded, and began to walk towards the doors. "I will."

Natsu held out his hand, and placed it on Erza's shoulder. "Don't worry, Natsu. It'll be fine. I'll bring her back safe and sound." The requip mage gave Natsu a smirk, and he seemed to accept it because he released his grip. "Be careful."

Back in the infirmary, Lucy laid flat on her back, staring up towards the ceiling. She made out most of what the trio downstairs said, and was now listening to the yells of joy.

Tears slid down the side of her face, landing on the pillow beneath her.

She was crying out a joy, but at the same time, pain.

Her hand was clutching her side, and she could taste a very metallic sensation in the back of her mouth.

"What's...happening to me..."

* * *

**Review!**

**I've decided to start another Fairy Tail fic, but I will not actually begin writing it until I finish this story. So, I'm looking forward to that.**

**Thank you very much to all of the individuals who followed my story, and those who leave constant reviews! You brighten up my day :)**


	17. Answers?

"Where's mommy?" Mizuki asked Erza, while holding onto her hand tightly. "Mama's at the guild, getting better." Erza replied with the most calming voice she could manage.

Of course, Lucy's daughter is going to ask to see her mother. But.. She can't. Lucy still hasn't fully recovered. In fact, there's been no sign of her body even _attempting _at recovery at this point. How does one explain that to a four year old, with them knowing it was completely _their _fault? It would just make the situation worse, with an extra emotionally unstable child running around.

For some strange goddamn reason, Lucy keeps coughing up blood, and her wound keeps opening. And to make things worse, she doesn't even have the strength to call for Loki for answers.

"You mean mama still isn't good?" Lucy's daughter asked, on the verge of tears.

God, Erza hated kids.

"I-I mean, mommy's all better. She's just resting." Erza snuck a glance down at the small child, and saw that she was smiling. The requip mage shook her head. _Such a quick change in attitude._

As the duo was about to enter the guild, Erza summoned one of her swords.

"Ooh! Kenshin had one of those!" Mizuki exclaimed, pointing to the large sword. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh, did he now?"

Erza didn't wait for the small girl to reply, instead opening the large doors to the guild hall.

Immediately upon entering, almost every single head turned to them, and Erza held out her sword. "Come close and you're going to get hurt." She didn't want the eager guild members to swarm the child, and possibly frighten her.

Mizuki was looking around in amazement; she's never witnessed so many people in one area before. Then, she laid her upon a familiar face.

Pulling her hand out of Erza's loose grip, she then childishly ran over to the bar.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled, then latching onto Natsu's leg. Startled, he looked down with wide eyes. Noticing it was only his daughter, his eyes softened, and a grin appeared on his face. "Hey you. Erza get you here alright?" Natsu looked over to the scarlet-haired woman, and they both nodded at each other.

"Mhm!" Mizuki nodded, reaching up to indicate she wanted to be picked up. Natsu obeyed, lifting her up and placing her on his hip.

"Is that your..?" Mira asked, placing down the glass she was cleaning. "Yep! Mizuki Dragneel." Natsu said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"WAIT!" Mirajane exclaimed, holding up her hand. "_Dragneel, _you said?"_  
_

Natsu raised an eyebrow, and nodded his head hesitantly. Mira leaned over the bar and began to speak in a hushed tone. "Look, I know you may not want all the attention right now because of Lucy's recent return.. But.. Are you guys getting married?!"

Natsu grinned, and nodded his head happily. "Sure are. I proposed to her at her apartment."

Mira then flung her hands to her mouth, muffling her squeals.

Mizuki wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, and rested her head against his scarf, closing her eyes. "She must be tired from the train ride." Erza stated, sitting down at a bar stool.

The first group to walk over was Levy and Gajeel, followed by Jet and Droy. "So this is your daughter?" Levy asked, standing on her tip-toes to get a view of Mizuki's resting face. "Yep."

Gajeel's attention went from Natsu, to Mizuki, to Natsu once again, and he smirked. "Never thought ya had it in you." Natsu narrowed his eyes, and moved so he was right under the long-haired mage's nose. "I'd be fightin' you if I didn't have my daughter in my arms, Screws-fer-Brains."

Gajeel also narrowed his eyes, and scowled. "Watch what you say. You better be a good father to 'er, or there'll be trouble between us. Got it, Flame Brain?"

Levy's heartbeat increased upon listening to Gajeel's dark and...demanding tone. Maybe Gajeel acted like that because of Igneel and Metalicana leaving them when they were young. Levy didn't know.

Before things got out of hand, the petite mage dragged Gajeel away, returning to their table. Jet and Droy also returned shortly after, but sitting at a different table than the Iron Dragon Slayer.

As the next hour or so passed, four more groups of guild members visited Natsu, and the sound asleep Mizuki.

As Natsu was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of water, his sensitive hearing picked up something...strange?

_What...is that?_

It sounded like ragged breathing, but no one around Natsu was breathing like that. He also smelled Lucy, but.. Mizuki smelled like Lucy, so he thought that was the reason for the scent.

What is that sound?

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" Mira asked curiously, noticing his strange movements.

Then, Natsu's suspicions were made clear once Mirajane turned her head to the side, and widened her eyes. The Dragon Slayer could also hear whispers in the background, and the breathing seemed to get closer.

"L-Lucy?!" Mira exclaimed, moving out from behind the bar.

"Lu..cy..?" Natsu whispered, turning in the direction Mira was looking. He shot up from his stool, _surprisingly_ not waking up his daughter. "Take her!" Natsu commanded in a hushed tone to Mira, who was standing next to the pinkette. The white-haired female nodded and took the sleeping child, worry written on her features.

Rushing over to the female, he examined her smiling, but pained face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He asked, angry. Natsu then took one of her arms and wrapped it around his shoulder, guiding her to a nearby table.

Once sitting, she laid her head down on the wooden surface. "I just," Lucy coughed, holding her stomach, "I just wanted to see her.." The Celestial mage closed her eyes, and inhaled a sharp breath.

"Baka! You're not supposed to be out of bed!" Lucy opened her eyes to reveal watery orbs, and she bit her lip. "I want to..see her..Natsu..please."

The pink-haired mage nodded his head sadly, and then walked over to Mira to retrieve his daughter. While he was gone, Lucy moved her hand off of her wound, and examined her hand. It was stained in fresh blood, and she cursed under her breath.

"L-Lu-chan..?" Levy asked, hesitantly, sitting next to the blond. Lucy shot her head up, and hot tears fell down her face. "Levy... Levy."

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, refocusing Lucy's attention back on him. She reverted her gaze, so she was looking up at her daughter in muscular arms.

Lucy hardly managed a smile, and lifted her non-bloody hand up, in hopes of touching her daughter. But, she wasn't able to, because coughs ripped at her throat. Lucy's hand shot to her mouth, eyes going wide.

"Sh-shit! Wendy, Erza! Get Lucy to the infirmary!" Natsu frantically yelled, waking his daughter. "H-huh..?" The little girl rubbed her eyes, confused.

"L-Lu-chan!"

Crimson liquid escaped Lucy's lips, and she began choking on her own blood. Air didn't seem to want to enter Lucy's lungs, and because of that, she hacked even harder, sending more blood flying from her mouth.

"_Erza!_" Natsu frantically called, giving Mizuki back to Mira, and sending them away. Erza ran up to the blond, and helped her up, then, sweeping her off of her feet to carry her up to the infirmary. Wendy was already running past them, heading upstairs.

After Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza were upstairs, and Mizuki and Mira secluded in the back, the guild members in the guild hall began to whisper around.

"So Lucy really is back, huh?"

"She didn't look too good."

"I hope we don't lose her like last time."

**The next day**

"Wait. You can summon Leo the lion?" Levy inquired Mizuki. The little girl nodded her head, and continued to fill her mouth with her sandwich. "How is that possible? She's not a Celestial Spirit wizard.." Wendy wondered, tapping her index finger on her chin.

"Mhm! I can just call out his name like Mommy does!"

Levy and Wendy looked at each other, and nodded their heads.

After the night before, and Mizuki being taken to Fairy Hills with Erza, each member was filled in on Natsu and Lucy's current situation. Many had theories as to _why _Lucy wasn't healing, but no one could directly pinpoint the reason.

"Could you... Call him right now, Mizuki?" Levy cautiously asked, leaning towards Lucy's daughter. "Sure can!"

"Leo the lion, I'm calling youu~!" The brown-eyed girl called gleefully, kicking her legs back and forth underneath the wooden table.

Wendy raised her eyebrows once light began to shimmer next to the trio, and Loki himself appear in front of them.

"What's wrong? Where's Lucy?! Why haven't I been able to pass through my gate?!" The lion spirit frantically asked, looking directly at Levy.

"U-uh, she's upstairs with Natsu, in the infirmary. He'll explain everything to you." Levy stated, knitting her eyebrows together.

Loki then rushed up to the guild's infirmary, and to Lucy's bedside.

"Lucy.." He solemnly whispered, examining her sleeping face. "L-Loki?! How did you.. How did you get here?!" Natsu asked, standing up from the chair he was resting in.

"Mizuki summoned me."

...

"What?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What, you didn't know she could? She _does _have Lucy's type of magic."

"How is that possible.. You're _Lucy's _spirit.. You have a contract with _her, _not Mizuki."

The Celestial Spirit shrugged his shoulders, unsure himself. "I don't know, honest, Natsu. It's strange. None of the other spirits have seen anything like this before."

"Mizuki.. I don't know. Light came out of her and...impaled Lucy's stomach..and she's not healing."

"Please..Loki. Help her."

The look in Natsu's eyes wasn't his normal flame. There was so much desperation, and pure _need. _

Loki nodded his head, and then returned his attention to the female in the room. He removed the sheet off of Lucy's body, and began to look over her wound.

"Celestial bandages should work just fine."

Natsu's eyes widened at how Leo made it sound so easy. "B-but! Wendy's been trying to heal her but nothing' has worked!"

The spirit shook his head, "No, regular healing magic won't do any good to this. I can't explain it really.. Mizuki has some type of Celestial magic.."

"Alright. I'm going back. Have Mizuki summon me here in one hour, Natsu. If Lucy's wound is left alone, it could turn into something much worse."

**A few hours later**

"I feel...so much better." Lucy sighed, placing her hand over the bandages that covered her waist. She rolled her head so she was facing Natsu, and smiled. "Remind me to thank Loki the next time he's summoned."

"Mommy?" Mizuki hesitantly called from the doorway of the infirmary. Natsu helped Lucy sit up, while she squeezed her eyes shut in slight pain.

"H-hi, honey. How are you?" Lucy ushered her daughter closer, and Natsu plastered an encouraging smile on his face.

Once Mizuki was next to the bedside, Lucy placed her hands under her daughter's shoulders, and lifted her up onto the bed.

Mizuki then wrapped her arms around her mother's neck tightly, and began crying. "I'm s-sorry mommy!" She wailed, feeling complete and utter guilt.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Mizuki's small body, and squeezed, while closing her eyes. "It's okay sweetheart. Shh." The blond began rubbing circles on the pink-haired girl's back, while hushing her cries.

"I don't blame you, Mizuki." Lucy pulled Mizuki back to look her in her teary eyes. A soft smile formed on her lips. "All we need to do now is help you control your magic."

The little girl wiped the liquid off her delicate cheeks, and nodded her head.

After Mizuki left the room, Natsu sighed. "How are we going to train Mizuki, if we don't know her magic ourselves?"

Lucy hung her head. "I don't know. We'll have to wait until she's older to completely find out what she does, and Loki will have to aid us."

"And it's not like she even knows, either!" Lucy finished, throwing her arms down.

"I could always teach her Fire Dragon Slayer magic!" Natsu enthusiastically offered, lighting his fist on fire, and flexing his muscle. Lucy giggled, and her smile actually reached her eyes; the first time in a very long while.

Natsu then climbed into Lucy's bed with her, and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulder, bringing her into his chest.

Lucy frowned, but intertwined her and Natsu's fingers. "I really miss how things were four years ago."

Natsu sighed, and rubbed his thumb over hers. "But now we can look forward to the future, right? Just me, you, and Mizuki."

The blond looked up to view Natsu with a grin on his face. She smiled too, then leaned up, and kissed his chin. "You're right."

Eyes closed, and slowly drifting to sleep, Lucy decided she wanted Natsu to know something that she's been wanting to say for the past few days.

"Natsu." She whispered, listening to his slow heartbeat.

"Hm." He said from within his throat, earning his chest to heave a little.

"I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you," Lucy began softy, "even after everything has happened. I may not forget it, but I'll be glad to move on from it."

Natsu smiled contently, and nodded his head. "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia."

"And I love you, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

**Review!**

**Alright, I know this chapter is pretty boring.. But, I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible. **

**Again, thank you all very much for your support c:**

**(Definite thanks to Ally-chan, by the way. Yes, I followed you on Twitter.)**


	18. I Promise

**One year later**

"You look so beautiful." Mira stated in awe, observing Lucy in her wedding dress.

Lucy sighed happily, then, biting her lip, she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look stunning, Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed, finishing her best friend's hair. Levy had styled Lucy's hair in a tight bun, allowing a few strands of hair and her bangs to fall freely down her face. Mira placed a single white rose in the side of her bun, smiling as she did so.

A gasp was heard from the doorway, and the trio turned to see who it was. "Oh, Lucy!" Lisanna cried, placing her hands over her mouth. "You look gorgeous!"

Lucy smiled nervously, and pat down her dress. "T-thanks, Lisanna."

The Celestial Spirit mage's dress was completely white. Lucy had chosen a sweetheart-neckline dress, and it definitely complimented her breasts_. _

It was a fit-and-flare, which hugged her waist perfectly. On the sides of Lucy's dress, vine-like embroidery of crystal leaves and stems climbed her waist, and breasts. The bottom was simple, but creased; only trailing behind Lucy a few feet. Her veil was a small one, only covering a small portion of her face.

Lucy's lips held a pink gloss, while mascara darkened her eyelashes. The area around her eyes sparkled once the sunlight hit it, and her cheeks were dashed with a light blush. Mira also managed to cover up most of Lucy's scars; only a few could be noticed, _if_ they were _trying _to be.

"Ready?" Levy asked, folding her hands together and tilting her head to the side. The blond took a large deep breath, and exhaled through her mouth.

"More ready than I'll ever be."

* * *

Natsu stood underneath the mahogany gazebo that was placed outside the guild for this event, hands folded in front of his stomach. The Fire Dragon Slayer wore a white tuxedo, (like the one he wore for the Grand Magic Games), with his scarf wrapped snug around his neck.

Natsu watched as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle.

Lucy's bridesmaids all wore a ruby red, thigh-high dress, accompanied by heels.

Natsu's groomsmen were dressed in black vests, with a white button down and black tie, followed by black pants and shoes.

Gajeel was arm in arm with Juvia,

Laxus arm in arm with Mirajane,

Elfman arm in arm with Erza,

Gildarts arm in arm with Cana,

And lastly, the maid of honor, Levy, walked down the aisle with the best man, Gray.

Before taking his spot, Gray stopped by Natsu, and pat him on his shoulder. A firm nod was all Natsu received, but he understood completely.

The flower girl, Mizuki, came skipping down next, throwing pink and white flowers on the carpet. The little girl earned many smiles and giggles from the crowd, and a thumbs up from her father.

Romeo, the ring bearer, walked down after Mizuki, and flashed a wide smile at Natsu.

Finally, the pianist began playing Wedding March, and the large amount of people seated, stood.

Gasps, whispers, and clicking of cameras were mixed together as the bride walked down the aisle. A face-splitting grin was kept upon Natsu's face the entire time Lucy was walking towards him, and Lucy was trying her best to hold back tears.

Once Lucy reached Natsu, she bent down to kiss Makarov on the cheek, and then Levy took Lucy's bouquet.

_(Fast forward)_

"I, Lucy, take you, Natsu, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my child, and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I swear to cherish and respect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. I promise to never leave your side."

Lucy didn't hold back her tears any longer, as she slipped Natsu's ring onto his finger.

"I Natsu, take you Lucy to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true mate. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you unconditionally through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward until the end of time. I promise to always protect you."

Smile never faltering, Natsu slid Lucy's ring onto her finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Natsu removed the veil, grabbed Lucy's cheeks, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling, they both leaned in, and shared a long, sweet kiss to seal the events that just took place.

After they pulled apart, Natsu intertwined his fingers with Lucy's, and Levy handed Lucy her bouquet back.

They then walked back down the aisle, smiling at those clapping and cheering. Mizuki was a few feet behind her parents, smiling giddily.

**Six months later**

Lucy woke up at the usual time: seven o'clock AM. She used the approximate two hours of free time, before Natsu or Mizuki woke up, to sit outside on their porch and read.

After their honeymoon, Natsu and Lucy bought a house together. It had three rooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, and a family room. There was a pond in the backyard, and two large trees that Natsu planned on building a treehouse in between, for his daughter.

Grabbing a novel, Lucy then trudged outside, and sat on the swinging chair. She brought her knees up to her chest, and began reading.

But, roughly fifteen minutes later, Lucy was interrupted by a female clearing her voice.

Lucy yelped out of surprise, and almost fell out of the cushioned seat.

Upon laying eyes on the woman, Lucy's eyes widened and her lips parted.

"Nice to see you again, Lucy."

Tears slid down the Celestial Spirit mage's cheeks, and the woman in front of Lucy chuckled.

"R-Ruko.."

Lucy immediately sprung up, and rushed towards the raven-haired female. The blond crushed Ruko in a hug, squeezing her and digging her face into her neck.

"I missed you so much! H-how did you get out?!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling away.

"I missed you too.. And let's just say...we're not as compliant as the Magic Council thought." Ruko sadly smiled, staring back into Lucy's brown orbs.

The two girls then sat down on the swing, and Ruko sighed.

"So I heard you got married, finally."

Lucy smiled. "Yep." She held up her ring finger, showing off the large diamond.

"How's Mizuki?"

"She's doing good. She hasn't done anything like what happened before, so... We're going to begin training her pretty soon."

Ruko nodded her head, and began digging around in her bag that was around her shoulder.

"Here." Ruko handed Lucy back the yellow teddy bear that Sophie had given to her.

The blond took it with raised eyebrows, then set it in her lap. "Where did you get this from? I thought I threw it out years ago."

"Sophie, um, found it and gave it to me. But I want Mizuki to have it, to remember me by." Lucy nodded her head. _And it hurts for me to look at it, knowing Sophie gave it to me._

"I'll be sure to give it to her."

"So.. Where's the rest of the gang?"

That's when Ruko's face darkened, and she hung her head.

"Did something happen?" Lucy asked, worry beginning to bubble up within her.

"Everyone's back at my place, except um.."

"Except what..Ruko.."

"Sophie." The raven-haired girl blurted, confusing Lucy.

"Huh..?"

"Sophie was murdered a few months ago."

Lucy continued to stare at her former gang associate, heart seeming to stop.

"W-what?" She whispered, disbelief consuming her.

"We were, we were out on a job," Ruko's elbows were placed on her thighs and she placed her hands in her dark hair, "One of the guys...They...They stabbed her and we couldn't...we couldn't stop her from bleeding Lucy I, I tried, but it just wouldn't stop. I couldn't make it stop, she, she's gone because I couldn't make it stop." Ruko's voice was cracking, making it obvious she was crying.

Single tears fell from Lucy's eyes, but she hugged Ruko once more. "It's not your fault."

"Were you there for her until the end?" A deep voice called from a few feet away from the girls.

Both of their heads shot up, and Lucy became relieved when she noticed it was only Natsu.

"I was." Ruko sadly stated, wiping her eyes.

"Then I'm sure Sophie passed away happy that you were by her side."

Ruko nodded her head, staring down at the cement of the porch.

"Is Mizuki still asleep?"

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be up for a while."

Natsu walked closer to Ruko, and held out a note.

"What's this?"

"Mizuki wrote this for you, and she wanted me to give it to you the next time I saw you. So here."

Ruko took the note in her hand, and opened it.

There was a picture of a little girl with pink hair, holding a taller girl's hand that had black hair.

Underneath it, Ruko translated the small scribbles to:

_I hope you're doing good! I miss you lots. Tell Sophie and Ai I can't wait to play with them again! I hope I get to see you soon. Mommy's been no fun without you around. Even with daddy, mommy still gets really unhappy sometimes. I think it's because she misses you more than I do. _

_Come and visit me soon! Love, Mizuki Dragneel._

Tears fell down onto the paper, and Ruko choked sobs while she folded it back up and placed it inside her bag.

She looked up, and laid eyes on the married couple. Natsu's arm was wrapped around Lucy's shoulder, and she leaned against his touch.

All of the past memories flooded into Ruko's mind, and she smiled still while tears fell.

Standing up, she bit her lip.

"Natsu, take care of my Lucy." Ruko commanded, wiping her eyes. "And Lucy, take good care of Mizuki for me. I'll kidnap her if you don't, and you know I will." She winked, and Lucy giggled while standing up.

Lucy embraced Ruko once more, closing her eyes.

"Tell everyone I said hello and that I miss them."

Ruko nodded against Lucy.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise, don't you worry."

* * *

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update!**

**Review!**

**Please tell me how I did with the ceremony, I really stressed over it. **

**I'm still freaking out over the Levy &amp; Gajeel kiss, even though she was just trying to save his life ahhh. **

**Also, if you're reading the Tokyo Ghoul manga, please, PM me! I'm dying to talk to discuss it with someone!**

**The next chapter will be the last, and it will most likely include what Mizuki's powers are. **


	19. Towards The Future

**Two years later**

"We're going out to dinner, just me and mom," Natsu said calmly as he knelt down in front of his daughter. She crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted. "Maybe I want to go!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled, as she was listening to their conversation from the bathroom. She finished applying mascara, then moved onto a light pink lip gloss.

"You'll be staying with Metalhead an-"

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded.

"I mean Uncle Gajeel and Aunt Levy."

"But I want to go with you guys!"

"Wouldn't you want to play with Alanna?"

"All she ever does it read those stupid kid books!"

Natsu sweat-dropped. _Yep, that's Levy's daughter for ya._

"Look, how about this. You train sm'ore with Uncle Gajeel tonight, and we'll go on a mission tomorrow when we pick you up. Just me, you, and your mom."

Mizuki's brown eyes widened and a grin was set upon her face. "You mean it?!" She yelled, clapping her hands together once.

Then, Lucy walked out of the bathroom, finally ready. "Took ya long enough.." Natsu whispered under his breath, but his wife heard and shot him a dirty look.

"Be a good girl and we'll definitely go on a mission." Lucy smiled happily and winked at her daughter, while passing the duo to put on her black heels to accompany the red dress she was wearing.

Natsu stood up and followed Lucy- Mizuki shortly behind.

"Start walking Mizuki, we'll be there in five seconds."

Lucy sighed, and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck affectionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing softly. She leaned in, aiming for a kiss. But just before meeting, she whispered, "Stubborn like her father.." then Natsu finished, "Smart like her mother.." And their lips met for a few, long seconds.

"Gross!" They heard a small voice yell, and they split apart, smiling. "Oh hush, Mizuki! You'll be doing it too one day!"

Natsu and Lucy intertwined their fingers and began walking towards Gajeel and Levy's house, with Mizuki leading the way, backpack filled with clothes and a stuffed bear bouncing off her back with every step.

A soft, sad smile crept on the woman's face as she began to feel extremely nostalgic walking down the sidewalk. It reminded her of when she'd be walking side by side with Ruko, and Sophie would be far ahead of them, happy as ever. Lucy missed those times so much it made her feel sick to her stomach. However, as much as she missed those times she spent with the gang, she wouldn't trade what she had now, for anything.

Upon reaching her best friend's doorstep, Lucy then rang the door bell. A classic _ding-dong _reverberated throughout Levy's house, and a soft 'coming!' could be heard.

A few seconds later, a _click _indicating an unlocked door was evident, and then was opened to reveal a smiling bluenette in pajamas. "Hey guys!" Levy greeted gleefully, kneeling down and opening her arms wide. "Hi Auntie Levy!" Mizuki happily exclaimed, jumping into Levy's arms and squeezing her with a hug.

Lucy's best friend then stood up with the pink-haired girl in her arms. "Thanks so much for watching her tonight, Levy-chan. I really owe you one."

"Oh it's no problem, really Lu-chan! We love having her. Especially Gajeel," Levy leaned in closer to whisper, "Even though he may not act like it, he _loves _helping train her. I bet he can't wait to start training Alanna!" Levy and Lucy both giggled, while Natsu obnoxiously cleared his throat. "C'mon, Luce.. We're gonna be late.."

Lucy gasped, and nodded her head. "Right! Sorry, but we gotta run. Bye honey!" Lucy leaned in and kissed her daughter on her forehead, as did Natsu. "We'll pick you up tomorrow. Thanks again Levy!" The married couple began to walk off, but the blonde turned her head for one last thing. "Tell Gajeel I said thanks too!"

**At dinner**

Lucy held Natsu's hand across the table as they waited for their food to be served. Lucy ordered pasta, while Natsu ordered something incredibly spicy with a funky name that was hard to pronounce.

"I'm glad we got this time to ourselves," Lucy sighed, "I'm sorry we haven't spent as much time together lately.."

Natsu shook his head. "No, don't worry about it. Sleeping next to you at night is enough."

"So.. How's the counseling goin'?" Natsu asked in a hushed tone, making sure not too be too loud considering the background music was pretty quiet. Lucy's lips quirked up and she nodded her head. "It's going great, actually. I'm glad I went back."

After a few comfortable minutes of silence, Natsu decided to speak up again. "So what typ'a mission do you think we should go on?"

"Well, nothing _too _hard. Considering she's so young and all.."

"Of course, Luce! It's not like I'm gonna take 'er on a mission where we have to fight someone or anything.."

Their food came, and the married couple released hands.

**Gajeel and Levy's house**

"Alanna's already sleepin', so you better not wake 'er up," Gajeel warned Mizuki. Levy rolled her eyes at her husband, and retrieved three fudgsicles from the freezer.

Handing one to Gajeel and Mizuki, Levy kept one for herself, and immediately began sucking on it. The raven-haired man held a side-long glance at his wife, and a light blush dashed his cheeks while watching her lick up and down the treat.

"Why is your face all red, Uncle?" Mizuki curiously asked, biting down on the fudgsicle in her small hand. The blue-haired woman began giggling, while Gajeel stammered, "Uhh-duuuh, dunno but'ah, maybe I'm comin' down with a cold... I'm gonna go to bed now."

Levy winked at Gajeel before he scurried off to their room, and mouthed _'__I'll be there in a minute'. _Even though the Iron Dragon Slayer and Sold Script mage are starting to get..._older_...'fun time' is still as great as ever.

After Mizuki had been put in bed in the guest room with Spongebob playing on the television, the blue-haired mother then ventured off to her own bedroom to meet her husband for a night of quiet love-making.

Come morning, the pink-haired child was the first to be awake, being a morning person like her mother. First making a trip to the bathroom, the small girl then quietly opened Levy and Gajeel's bedroom door with a sharp _creeeak. _Both being heavy sleepers, neither adult woke up. This gave Mizuki the perfect chance to wake Gajeel up, the way she usually wakes her father up.

Creeping onto their bed from the end, Lucy's daughter began crawling behind Gajeel, (who was spooning Levy), and a large grin set across her face. She itched her upper right thigh, which held her pink guild mark.

Mizuki held up a finger, and a small flame appeared around it. Giggling quietly, she moved the flame closer and closer until her finger was finally touching his cheek.

"AH!" Gajeel yelled, waking up violently. Levy stirred, and moaned in her sleep, but miraculously didn't wake up. Mizuki sat back on her calves, laughing obnoxiously. Gajeel whipped his head around, and held a hand against where he was burned.

"What the hell Mizuki?! You couldn't have woken me up a different way than that!?" He yelled in a hush tone, praying his daughter or wife won't wake up.

"That's the, HAHAHA, way I wake, AHA, Daddy up, HAHAHA!" The pinkette began holding her stomach from laughing so hard, and Gajeel glared at the young girl. "Do I look like 'yer father? And be quiet! Everyone's still sleepin'."

"Get out so I can get dressed, and we'll get some breakfast before going out back to train."

Gajeel kissed the still sleeping Levy on her forehead before venturing out into the backyard with Natsu's daughter.

"So, what should we work on today, Uncle?" Mizuki began stretching out her legs, then moving to her arms. The man shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms. "Dunno. How about tryin' to manage using the flames and the err... light thing at once."

Standing up, Mizuki nodded her head, determination running across her features. She closed her eyes, and took a long, deep breath. She concentrated on her magical build up; allowing her senses to sharpen. The sounds of the wind lightly causing the grass to sway flooded her ears, as well as the flapping of birds' wings overhead. The splashing of water and a croak could also be heard from the nearby pond. Mizuki smiled tranquilly, loving every second of the sounds of nature.

"Ready when you are," Gajeel's deep voice broke through to Mizuki, and she nodded her head. She finally opened one of her eyes once she felt heat radiating off of her right hand. _Yes! _

"All right!" Gajeel praised, smirking. He's proud to see how far along Fire Breath's daughter has come, in a short period of time. She finally was able to get her arm engulfed in flames up to her elbow.

Now, for the tough part. Before this point, all Mizuki was able to do was have her fingertips emit her Celestial magic.

Concentrating harder, the pink-haired girl took a deep breath and..

"Great job, Mizuki!" Gajeel praised Mizuki, clapping his hands together before folding them once more over his chest. She had advanced from just her fingertips, to her entire hand holding the Celestial light. The girl smiled cheerfully, extremely proud of herself.

"Okay, now you know what to do."

One foot back, and the other forward, Mizuki readied herself for her practice attack.

Bringing both fists together, Mizuki chanted the spell. "Celestial Fire Dragon's...Brilliant Light Flame!"

A small ball of swirling flames and bright white light flew forwards from the girl's hands, and dispersed only two feet in front of her. The light wasn't even bright enough yet to blind anyone, like its original intentions are.

_..._

"Ah...well..."

"A-at least it's something," Mizuki sweat-dropped.

Then, clapping from behind the duo was heard, and they both whipped their heads around. Lucy and Natsu were approaching them, grinning.

"We're so proud of you, Mizuki!" Lucy happily praised her daughter, drawing closer.

Levy had informed the couple once they arrived that Gajeel and Mizuki were in the backyard training, and so they went.

"You saw that, right mom?!" The seven year old ran over to hug her mother, smiling. "Of course!"

"She did a great job today," The Iron Dragon Slayer told Natsu once he was in front of them. "You better have not been touchin' her or anything like that.." Natsu folded his arms over his t-shirt, and narrowed his eyes.

Gajeel's eye twitched.

"What the hell did you just say Salamander? Who do you think I am! I ain't no pervert like that Ice Freak!"

As the bickering kept on, Lucy knelt down and placed a hand on Mizuki's head. "Oh, honey. You're growing up so fa-"

"We're leaving," Natsu began dragging Lucy away by the back of her collar, and somehow, he threw Mizuki over his shoulder in the process.

"N-Natsu!? Dammit, let go of me!... Th-thank you Gajeel!"

And so, Natsu eventually let go of Lucy, and put Mizuki down. They walked from Levy's house to the guild, stopping along the way to grab lunch.

Choosing a mission, the trio embarked on a family-safe mission.

But, of course, it wasn't their first, and it certainly wouldn't be their last adventure as Fairy Tail mages.

* * *

**_So that's it._**

**_I'd like to thank everyone who viewed, reviewed, faved, and followed my story, from the bottom of my heart. Also, a special thanks to Nicole for always encouraging and supporting me since I began writing. _**

**_I know this story wasn't the best, but it _was _my first long/ongoing story, so I've learned from my mistakes. Please do not ask me to continue on with further chapters. This story is finished._**

**_I currently have two more long/ongoing Fairy Tail stories planned, so those will be published in the near future._**

**_If you have any questions or advice you'd like to give me, or if you'd like to leave an overall review, please do! It'd really appreciate it! _**

**_Again, thank you minna-san!_**


End file.
